EL SAMURAI DORADO
by blacking
Summary: Naruto tras detener a sasuke en el valle del fin, es dado por muerto, lo que nadie sabe es que la corriente lo llevado a mar abierto y no solo eso sino que a perdido la memoria. naruto a llegado a un continente mas allá del océano, donde el poder militar es el samurái y no el shinobi, nuestro desmemoriado héroe se vera envuelto en una guerra entre clanes. harem, ecchi extrem,
1. Cap 1

Nota del autor; tanto naruto como cualquier otra de los otros animes no me pertenecen… bueno eso es obvio no sé porque tenemos que decirlo…

Prologo

Solo se podía ver oscuridad...

"Todo lo que recordaba era..."

"dolor..."

Se podía ver a un golpeado niño rubio llorando en una gran planicie (campo de entrenamiento)

"odio, desprecio..."

Se podían ver personas con una expresión de rabia, desprecio y odio hacia el niño

"miedo..."

Se podía ver como la sombra del niño rubio se retorcía y tomaba una forma demoniaca con 9 colas agitándose

"desesperación y ese chirriante ruido"

Se podían ver en un valle correr a 2 jóvenes no más de 13 años, el primero era de extraños ojos rojos y piel pálida y cabello gris y sobre su nariz había una estrella negra de 4 puntas y dos enormes alas en su espalda que extrañamente parecían manos, y de su mano derecha se podían ver cientos de rallos saliendo de esta y a un rubio de rasgos salvajes con una mancha de sangre en su hombro, con una capa rojiza cubriéndolo mientras llevaba una esfera azulada y rojiza...

Todo lo que se oía era como si mil pájaros chillaran al mismo tiempo...

"lo único que sentía era agua fría y salvaje jalándome con una sustancia roja diluyéndose en el preciado líquido."

Se podía ver un amplio rio de aguas salvajes llevando un cuerpo, el cual expúlsalba sangre que se diluía

"lo único que veía eran el cielo y la luna con el sol persiguiéndose en el firmamento."

La imagen cambia al cielo despejado que parecía cambiar contestemente a la noche y siguiéndolo el día, uno tras otro...

"quien era, que asía, como era..."

"no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo mi nombre y a donde llegue y que he hecho de mi vida;"

"llegue a al reino de Ken"

Se podía ver un gran continente siendo cubierto por la luz del atardecer, dándole una apariencia cálida y tranquila

"me volví un samurái"

Se ve a un joven cabalgando un enorme corcel, llevando en su espalda 2 katanas...

"y mi nombre..."

"NARUTO, EL SAMURÁI DORADO"

La toma cambia y se ve a un joven rubio de 16 años de ojos azules, con una mirada de determinación y coraje, con una sonrisa de felicidad para voltear la vista hacia atrás viendo con una gran sonrisa a 14 figuras femeninas montadas en un corcel cada una...

"Y ESTA ES MI HISTORIA, DE COMO SIN SABER DE DONDE VENIA O QUIEN ERA, ME LEVANTE Y CONTINÚE ADELANTE"

Capítulo 1; sin recuerdos

En una gran y conocida aldea se podía ver como los aldeanos celebraban, gritando que por fin el demonio avía muerto, civiles y chunin, pero en la sala del consejo era otra historia;

Dentro de dicha habitación solo se oían gritos insultos y reclamos por lo rebelado por la Godaime hokage Tsunade senju...

-Tsunade_sama, como osa mancillar la memoria del Yondaime hokage de tal forma-gritaba una mujer/tabla de enorme frente

-de que nos preocupamos ahora deberíamos ver como converser a uchiha_sama de quedarse, podríamos ofrecerle a las hijas de los clanes más fuertes para ayudar a restablecer su clan-menciono un hombre de ojos blancos y expresión fría

-si claro, y tú le puedes lamer las bolas cuando acabe, baka-decía una mujer castaña de mirada salvaje y mejillas tatuadas

-como osas insultarme maldita perra ofrecida-grito de nuevo el hombre de ojos perlados

-cállate hiashi si quieres que tus nietos sean hemos, vengativos y lamerle las bolas para tener el sharingan en tus manos, está bien pero no metas a mi princesa en esto-dijo el patriarca yamanaka

Mientras todo esto pasaba nadie sabía que desde la entrada de la aldea solo se podía ver una gran cortina de polvo levantándose y dirigiéndose directo a la sala del consejo, mientras tanto en dicha sala

Se podía ver ya a todos más calmados y sudando frio con los patriarcas del clan yamanaka y hyuga estampados en la pared y la Godaime hokage con una expresión irritada y exaltada con ambos puños sacando humo, mientras que los que estaban en la sala solo tenía una gota de sudor por detrás de sus nucas y un solo pensamiento; 'pobre del siguiente'

-Y EL PRÓXIMO QUE GRITE IRA AL QUIRÓFANO DEL HOSPITAL O SERA ENVIADO CON IBIKI-gritaba la senju pero de repente

Las puertas de la sala fueron reducidas a escombros y se veía una silueta femenina con un largo y suelto sujetado por un listón azul cabello rubio y ojos azules que parecían que brillaban con terror y rabia con ligeras lagrimas saliendo de ellos, un traje rojo con un pronunciado escote que dejaba ver los enormes 'coc…'/atributos y una banda de la aldea en su brazo izquierdo y en su mano derecha cargaba una curiosa cuchilla

-TSUNADE_KAA_SAMA, COMO QUE MI OTOTO_KUN ESTA DESAPARECIDO-grito la recién llegada

Más de uno de los consejeros sibiles tenían miradas lésbicas y sonrisas tontas, mientras más que una de las mujeres presentes se sintieron intimidadas por sus enormes atributos como los de su difunta madre y solo se oían comentarios que hicieron enojar a la recién llegada...

-'la reina intocable'-

-'que buena esta la hija del Yondaime'-

-'maldito uchiha_sama sin duda le darán una de las mejores mujeres'-

-'como me hubiera gustado haber cortado el cuello al maldito demonio para volverme el héroe de Satellizer_sama por liberarla del control mental del demonio, y recibir su amor como recompensa'-

-'maldito demonio lo más seguro que Satellizer_sama quedara libre de su hechizo'-

-'maldito demonio manipular a una mujer tan bella para protegerlo es muy bajo'-

Eran los comentarios de los concejales civiles sin darse cuenta de cómo la mencionada se enfadaba más de la cuenta y solo se oyeron gritos y ver volar sangre y una Nova Blood manchada por la misma

-no, permitiré que insulten a mi ototo_kun por su estupidez y la de mi abuelo por no revelar nada y del pendejo en sellar al kyubi en el-decía mientras entraban unos médicos y se llevaban a los cortados en camillas

-descuide namikaze_sama solo es cuestión de tiempo en que el conjuro que le lanzo el demonio se elimine-decía la tabl…la matriarca haruno para solo sentir el filo de la nova blood en su cuello

-no me hables con ese apellido solo soy uzumaki- decía la mujer de cabellos rubios con una mirada que solo prometía dolor

=en una zona desconocida=

En un lugar muy alejado, más allá del mar en un continente del otro lado del globo, en una pequeña y humilde cabaña, de una humilde aldea, se podía ver a un joven rubio completamente vendado con solo sus cabellos y rostro visible que dormía profundamente, cerca de la cama se podía ver un montón de vendas manchadas de sangre junto con unas ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas.

En la habitación solo se oía la respiración del joven vendado, hasta que entro una bella mujer rubia de cabellos sueltos y vestida con una blusa blanca remarcando sus pechos copa D y definidas curvas por una falda muy ajustada, mientras en sus manos tenía una tinita con agua y un trapo, seguida de una joven de cabello morado de ropajes blancos y falda negra y atrás de esta una mujer de lentes, cabello corto que terminaba en una coleta y un traje morado muy ajustado que remarcaba sus piernas y abundante pechos

-todavía no despierta sensei-pregunto la joven peli purpura

-ja, no eres nada paciente en busujima_san- decía la mujer del traje morado

-solo quiero saber que le paso, esas heridas estaban cauterizadas como si hubieran sido hechas por electricidad, pero supongo que es ilógico ya que por aquí no hay señales de los soldados o si cattleya_sensei-pregunto la más joven

-tranquila saeko_kun, recuerda que cuando lo encontraste en la playa tenía 2 heridas muy profundas, puede que no despierte ast... hahaha,-pero callo por la impresión, ya que el joven vendado se avía enderezado bruscamente con una expresión de con función, pero al ver a las féminas este se alejó rápidamente re-pego a la pared mas cercana

-tranquilo yo...-decía la mujer rubia desde el piso

-aléjate-dijo el joven pegándose a la pared con una expresión de terror

-tranquilo soy Shizuka Marikawa doctora de Buo Gakuen-juku no tienes de que preocuparte, estas en buenas manos, puedes decirme tu nombre-volvió a decir shizuka mientras lo señalaba

-mi nombre-pregunto el joven rubio

-quien eres-ahora preguntaba la mujer de lentes y traje entallado morado

-quien soy-se cuestionó el joven con un ligero temblor en sus manos debido al miedo que sentía

-de donde eres-preguntaba la rubia ya levantada

-de donde soy-se volvió a cuestionar el mismo solo que más desconcertado

-ya estoy harta, no sabes más que imitarnos-decía la joven de cabellos púrpuras con una espada apuntándole

-las estoy imitando-respondió el joven más asustado por el acto de la portadora de la espada

-aaahhh..., ya me arte dime quien eres, de dónde vienes y que te paso-volvió a repetir la joven más enojada

-mi...mi nombre es naruto, de donde soy, que me paso-decía el joven mientras se agarraba la cabeza y su mirada se perdía-no... no... lo lo recuerdo-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos expresaban una consternación y miedo...

=una semana después=

En la ventana de un viejo campanario de una torre de una iglesia abandonada, se podía ver a un vendado y joven rubio contemplando el pequeño y humilde pueblo, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se podían ver sus luces encendidas, las estrellas y la luna llena, sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, ya que desde que despertó ya hace una semana y solo podía recordar su nombre...

=flashback=

-haa, ya me arte dime quien eres, de dónde vienes y que te paso-repetía la joven peli purpura más enojada que antes

-mi...mi nombre es naruto, de donde soy, que me paso-decía el joven mientras se agarraba la cabeza y su mirada se perdía-no.. no.. lo.. lo recuerdo-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos expresaban una consternación...

-que, no vengas con esas escusas ridículas- exclamaba la peli purpura

-ha, disculpa pero sabes dónde estás-decía interrumpiendo la rubia del grupo recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo del joven

-sabes el estado del país-ahora preguntaba la azabache con un tono gentil pero igual el rubio solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa-ya veo bueno no te preocupes ya debe ser por las heridas, entraste en shock y bloqueaste tus recuerdos que debieron ser traumantes- decía con una sonrisa que le permitió relajarse al joven

-bueno te dejaremos descansar, y si requieres algo o recuerdas algo avísanos quieres-decía la rubia muy amablemente y una sonrisa en su rostro-ha por cierto me llamo Shizuka Marikawa, ella es cattleya- decía señalando con un dedo a la azabache -y ella es...-

-soy busujima saeko-decía interrumpiendo la peli purpura

Después de las presentaciones las 3 mujeres salieron del cuarto, dejando al rubio preocupado (quien no lo estaría, despiertas sin saber dónde estás [nunca es un buen lugar donde despertar], sin memoria o recuerdos de tu vida)

=cuarto contiguo=

En el cuarto contiguo se podía ver a las 3 mujeres sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la cual se podía ver una porta kunais y una bolsa (donde llevan sus instrumentos los ninjas/ no sé cómo se llama) llena de rollos quemados o mojados, 2 mapas en se buen estado

-dime que piensas Shizuka_-preguntaba seria mente la azabache

-pues..., yo diría que es... ha-decía la confundida rubia-tu qué piensas saeko_chan-le pregunto a la peli purpura ocasionando que a las otras dos les saliera una gota en la nuca

-bueno.., yo diría que está mintiendo, cattleya_sensei y shizuka_sensei díganme que no es sospechoso que al ver a la forjadora de armas finja amnesia- decía acusadoramente saeko

-dudo que este fingiendo- decía la rubia muy pensativamente, recibiendo unas miradas fijas de las otras 2-haaa..., dije algo extraño-pregunto asustada la rubia al ver como la veían

-ha, no solo que dime-decía la azabache con una gota en su nuca y agitando sus manos en forma negativa provocando que sus atributos se movieran al compás de sus movimientos

-pues, cuando le estaba curando las heridas en la cabeza note que tenía quemaduras por electricidad-decía seriamente shizuka-las heridas estaban en ciertos punto, tal vez le cayó un ralla varias veces en la cabeza por coincidencia, o fue torturado o lo más probable fue que era una ejecución y cuando callo inconsciente pensaron que murió-con lo dicho izo que se le quedaran viendo asombradas-haaa.., porque me ven así es solo una posibilidad-decía asustada por las miradas

-pero aun así no creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros ya que estos mapas son de otro continente, los pergaminos son inútiles ya que algunos se quemaron y otros se deshicieron por el agua, pero estas armas son sin duda de un shinobi- decía seriamente cattleya viendo los objetos en la mesa

-pero aun así dudo que sea confiable-decía acusadoramente la peli purpura

-vamos saeko_chan, me vas a decir que desconfías de un niño 3 años menor que tu-decía divertida la rubia

-o será que lo encuentras guapo-decía ahora acusadoramente la azabache

-..., que tonterías dice sensei, es obvio que ese baka es un asesino las pruebas la tenemos aquí, los shinobis son asesinos a sueldo, puede que cattleya_sensei fuera el blanco, o usted shizuka_sensei o iba a reunir información para algún grupo de delincuentes o tratantes, en este pueblo solo hay mujeres, niños y ancianos, sería una mina de oro para cualquier tratante de esclavos-decía furiosa la peli púrpura

=en el cuarto del rubio=

El rubio estaba acostado en la cama, oyendo lo que decían

Su mente empezó a divagar ya que las posibilidades de que fuera un asesino no le agradaba, o que estuviera involucrado con ese tipo de personas, de solo pensarlo su estómago se revolvía como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido, pero extrañamente se sentía a gusto por no recordar su vida después de un rato de oír los reclamos de la más joven que no lo bajaba de asesino, su cuerpo se tensó y sentía que ardía en llamas pero cuando iba a gritar por ayuda no pudo ya que era como si algo se lo impidiera, al bajar la vista apenas pudo ver un extraño manto rojizo cubriendo su cuello como si fuera un collar, y de un flashazo apareció en un lugar oscuro como si fuera una cloaca llena de tuberías con goteras haciendo que el piso este lleno de agua y un hedor a sangre, sin saber que hacer empezó a caminar hasta que llego a una enorme mazmorra con unas enormes barrotes rojos con un trozo de pergamino que tenía el kanji de sello, el rubio se acercó a los barrotes e intento ver más allá de ellos, logrando ver solo oscuridad pero entonces solo pudo oír una ligera casi inexistente voz femenina provenir de adentro

-po.. Por favor, n..no..no me agás daño-decía la voz con miedo y tristeza que provenía del otro lado de los barrotes

El rubio solo se quedó asombrado ya que a pesar de la oscuridad alcanzo a ver a una chica desnuda de unos largos cabellos naranja y una piel blanca, pero no se apreciaba bien su aspecto o su cara

-quien eres, quien te metió aquí adentro-pregunto el rubio al verla y oír ese ligero hilo de voz deprimente y triste

-ha eres, tu pensaba que era ese sujeto de traje blanco-decía la chica que se acercó a los barrotes dejando apreciar su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo; de largas y torneadas piernas, una cintura delgada y unos pechos al tamaño de la rubia que apenas avía conocido hoy, su rostro tenia forma de corazón y de ojos rojizos de pupila rasgada-creía que ese asqueroso sujeto vendría otra vez para aprovecharse de mí ya que tu no avías venido para estarme cuidando naru_kun- decía la chica sacando entre los barrotes sus brazos para acariciar el rostro del rubio, el cual se tiño de rojo por el contacto de aquella bella chica desnuda

-disculpa pero quien eres-decía el rubio retrocediendo desconfiadamente

-no..no, no te acuerdas de mi naru_kun,-decía cortadamente la chica tanto su boca con sus manos temblaban en señal de tristeza- que te hicieron, te colocaron algún sello o te lavaron el cerebro para que también me sometas y violes y me humilles más-decía ahora la chica derramando lagrimas con una expresión de tristeza-pero si es contigo naru_kun no importa solo se gentil- decía la chica dándole la espalda e inclinar sus glúteos por la reja ofreciéndoselos, permitiendo una bella vista de su zona íntima y ponía una expresión de resignación en su rostro, como respuesta el rubio se alejó de ella con el rostro completamente rojo y sacando humo por la cabeza y las orejas dio media vuelta para no ver esa bella escena de sumisión por parte de la joven chica que se le ofrecía para que la tomara

-por favor no agás eso-decía muy exaltado el rubio que seguía como tomate, mientras que en el rostro de la chica se dibujaba una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban malicia

-qué alegría naru_kun sigue siendo el mismo, así que seguirás intentando liberarme-decía muy alegre volteando permitiendo ver como 2 mechones de su cabello cubrían sus pezones-ha, alguien se acerca luego hablamos y no confíes en esas mujeres lo más seguro es que te quieran hacer algo-decía la chica mientras en sus ojos brillaban haciendo que el rubio se desvaneciera

-esto va a ser fácil, naru_kun me liberaras y te volverás mi pareja y podre dominar a este mundo-decía muy divertida con un tono de crueldad la joven peli naranja-no es así mi esclava-decía dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscuridad mientras se adentraba en ella

muy adentro de la oscuridad se podía ver a 2 figuras femeninas, la más joven se encontraba colgada de una pared completamente desnuda dejando ver su bello y blanquecina piel, de cabellos rojizos y aparentemente dormida, la otra silueta la vigilaba esta era de una mujer más madura y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y sus ojos parecían apagados y sin vida su cabello era rojizo y largo, su blanquecino y curvilíneo cuerpo mostraban heridas y contusiones, pero no afectaba su belleza y en su pecho se podía ver una chapita que colgaba de un collar ajustado a su cuello, desde la sombras se podía ver como se acercaba una figura femenina contoneándose sexymente, abrazo a la mujer por detrás oprimiendo sus pechos en su espalda y dirigiendo su mano izquierda al pecho izquierdo de la mujer y bajo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de esta, recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la mujer la peli naranja de ojos rojizos lamio la mejilla de la pelirroja la cual solo se estremeció al sentir la caricia

-tu hijo es muy ingenuo sabes, pero gracias a eso podre tener a un obediente hombre a mi servicio, y tener muchas noches de diversión mientras devoro a todos los humanos y lleno a este mundo de mis hijos e hijas-le decía al oído de la mujer pelirroja que al oír eso solo podía estremecerse por los estímulos de la peli naranja-y convertiré a tu hija en un contenedor de leche de tu hijo junto a ti mi linda esclavita-decía diabólicamente mientras volteaba el rostro de la pelirroja y le daba un beso muy apasionado el cual correspondía, al separarse se podía ver un delgado hilo de saliva-todo gracias a ti mi querida jubei_kun- decía mientras la mujer solo regresaba su vista a la chica colgada, de golpe empujo a la mujer que cayó al piso bruscamente, la mujer tenía raspado el rostro y su chapa que colgaba del cuello se avía volteado impidiendo ver el nombre escrito

-levántate estúpida floja y ven en cuatro patas como la perra que eres-decía pateando a la mujer que sin rechistar se puso en 4 se acercó a ella dejando colgada la chapita en el cual se podía leer el nombre de;-"ama_kushina_kun"-

=fuera de la mente del rubio=

Al salir de su mente, todo lo que podía sentir era una dulce y cálida respiración y lo único que pudo ver fue la cara sonrojada de saeko, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy cerca de la suya y sus labios a milímetros de tocarse, el rubio se quedó con los ojos como platos, contuvo su respiración pero al momento quedo en shock ya que la chica abría los ojos lentamente

La chica podía sentir la cara caliente por el rubor y el cálido aliento del joven rubio pero al momento que dejo de sentir la respiración abrió los ojos y vio que el rubio estaba despierto y en shock extrañamente solo tuvo en mente continuar con lo que iba a hacer...

=doble flash back=

Avían terminado de conversar con sus senseis, avía ido a ver al sospechoso rubio que había encontrado en la playa que estaba cerca del pueblo...

=triple flash back=

Era un día muy soleado en las costas de ken como siempre, no faltaba mucho para que fuera a atardecer en la playa de arena blanca se podía ver a una joven chica de cabello purpura de no más de 16 años, portaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con un escote muy revelador con cuello verde, una falda negra con una ranura en su pierna derecha y unas botas militares negras y amarada en su cintura una espada en su funda esta era busujima saeko el demonio Purpura

Desde que la avían enviado a ese pequeño poblado por una misión de sus superiores ya hace más de un mes tenía la costumbre de caminar en esa playa y recordar lo que avía perdido por culpa de la guerra que se libraba dentro del país, pero sin fijarse se tropezó con algo o más bien con alguien ocasionando que callera sobre él, al momento que se enderezo y va a reclamarle el sujeto dormido pero sintió algo pegajoso en sus manos

Al checar su mano no to que tenía sangre y antes de otra cosa vio como el forastero de cabellos rubio no era más que un chico menor que ella y por inercia lo reviso y pudo apreciar las 2 heridas que tenía, cuando checo su pulso vio que seguía vivo y a los pocos segundos lo estaba cargando y se dirigía al pueblo lo más rápido que pudo

=fin triple flash back=

Al acercarse a la cama noto como dormía tranquilamente sin preocupaciones de nada o eso pensaba ella, se sentó cerca de la cama y se puso a pensar

-quien eres, cuando te encontré estabas casi muerto y ahora mírate parece que no tienes nada-decía para sí misma la peli purpura-realmente me recuerdas a él solo que más joven y más tierno-dijo en un hijo de voz que denotaba tristeza-pero aun así quien eres, esas armas sin duda eran de un shinobi pero tengo entendido que todos los que hay están bajo órdenes del clan oda, si es así te debería matarte pero no portas la marca oda o una marca de esclavo de algún otro clan-decía pensativamente- ja, debo estar loca, sí que te pareces a él, solo que él era castaño-decía venlo fijamente y una mirada de nostalgia-pero el murió- decía levantándose y caminando hacia la cama-realmente te preses a el de joven, como cuando lo conocí -decía sentándose en la cama-él me amaba era el único que...-decía inclinados sobre él y acercaba sus labios hacia los de el

=fin doble flash back=

-hola-decía el rubio un poco sombrado

-ha,kyaaaaaaaa...!-grito saeko muy asustada y sorprendida mientras lanzaba un puñetaso

Después de eso no se hablaron en 2 días, cuando salió de la cabaña vio que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, pero extrañamente sentía miedo de las personas que veía allí pero lo curioso era que solo avía ancianos mujeres y niños, y no ayudaba mucho en las palabras de desconfianza de su 'amiga'

A los 4 días no savia como paso pero se volvió amigo de saeko a tal grado que le empezó a enseñar el pueblo, y él le agarro confianza solo que no tanta para contarle sobre su 'inquilina'

=fin flashback=

-ha, te encontrabas aquí-dijo una voz detrás de el-valla realmente te gusta este lugar-decía con un toque de alegría una chica de piel blanca y cabello Purpura

-si no sé por qué pero, me siento relajado en este lugar, me agrada este lugar tan alto y esta bella vista del pueblo-dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz mientras veía la luna-saeko_chan, te puedo ayudar en algo-contesto naruto fingiendo una sonrisa

-naruto me puedes decir que planeas hacer exactamente ahora-pregunto la peli Purpura con un poco de duda ya que desde que despertó se fue ganando su confianza y se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos y cercanos a tal grado que el usaba ese honoríficos en ella no era que le molestara al contrario

-supongo que, ir a revisar este lugar ya que si conserve este cupón debe ser por algo-decía el rubio vendado mostrando un trozo de cupón que desea ichiraku ramen

-entonces te iras-pregunto apagadamente la peli purpura

-sí, debo saber quién soy, que me paso y porque siento este hueco- decía el rubio viendo la aldea-incluso ya hable con cattleya_sama y Shizuka_sama-

-ya veo y cuando te iras-pregunto saeko observando la vista, inpidiendo que el rubio viera su rostro triste

-mañana en la mañana, un pescador dice que ha ido a ese continente a trabajar y dijo que me puede llevar-decía viéndo como ella no ddejaba que le viera el rostro

-genial espero que encuentres lo que deseas-decía en un tono seco y triste

-bueno te quería pedir que...-hiba a hablar el rubio pero fue interumpido el rubio

-que te valla bien- interrumpió al rubio, se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación y en su rostro se notaba una ligera lágrima, dejando al rubio confundido

=continente shinobi/konoha=

Ha pasado una semana desde que la aldea parecía haber caído en un estado de depresión por los eventos sucedidos, todo inicio con la deserción de uchiha sasuke que fue impedido por un escuadrón al mando de nara shikamaru, lamentablemente tubo un alto costo según el punto de vista ya que aunque fue capturado se perdió el jinchuuriki del kyubi lo cual para muchos fue una bendición, pero para los que conocían la verdad era muy triste, pero para unas personas esto fue como si le quitara el corazón, estas personas fueron; tsunade senju su madre adoptiva, hinata hyuga, tenten, shizune y Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki 'hija' del Yondaime y 'hermana' de naruto el jinchuuriki del kyubi

=monte hokage=

En el horizonte se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y sobre las cabezas esculpidas de los kages se podía ver a una joven delgada de piel blanca y unos pronunciados atributos de largo cabello rubio y un bello rostro que reflejaba una tristeza inmensurable, 2 caminos de lágrimas que salían de unos orbes azules su nombre Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki la reina intocable, hija de kushina uzumaki y hermana de naruto namikase uzumaki hijo "legitimo" del Yondaime hokage y jinchuuriki del kyubi.

En sus manos llevaba un kuani y en la otra tenía una carta, y alado de ella avía una foto que mostraba a una niña rubia de 10 años abrazando tiernamente a un niño rubio de 5 años que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas y atrás de ellos una mujer rubia que abrazaba a los niños maternalmente

La chica no dejaba de llorar ya que su única motivación de seguir adelante se esfumo, todo por la culpa del emo vengador

=flash back=

Después de haber atacado la sala del consejo y enviar a más de la mitad al hospital por insultos hacia el jinchuuriki del kyubi y propuestas degeneradas a su persona

=oficina hokage=

Dentro de la oficina se podía ver a una chica de 17 años con una expresión de rabia viendo a la mujer frente de ella

-por qué no han enviado a un escuadrón a buscarlo-gritaba la chica

-porque callo por la catarata y salió del valle-dijo la mujer rubia con una expresión triste

-y eso que pudo haber sobrevivido-grito la rubia menor con una voz quebrada

-no entiendes callo fuera de nuestras fronteras-decía seriamente la mujer-aunque haiga sobrevivido esas cataras se conectan a 50 ríos y 48 de esos ríos se conectan a otras aldeas, en el caso de que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída él pudo haber terminado en una aldea enemiga y en los mejores de los casos morirá rápidamente al extraerle el kyubi, también puede que terminen lavándole el cerebro y lo vuelvan...-decía muy triste pero firmemente la mujer e imaginarse a su hijo adoptivo convertido en un arma completa y sin emociones, mientras que la rubia más joven tenía las manos cubriendo su rojo rostro ya que ella al no oír lo último se imaginó lo peor

-'NO MI NARU_OTOTO_KUN, VA A SER VIOLADO Y ACERLE ESO Y AQUELLO Y CONBERTIRLO EN UN INCEMINADOR SIN MAS DECEO QUE PREMIAR A LAS OFRECIDAS'-pensaba mientras se imaginaba a su querido ototo_kun amarado como perro y la mirada perdida mientras montaba a unas mujeres de enormes atributos (mayores a las de ella)

-ahora tenemos que pensar en que hacer a él no le hubiera gustado que nos pusiéramos a llorar-decía tristemente la mujer-Satellizer sé que as sufrido mucho y que cuando 'el' murió te volviste mi hija e igual que tu hermano pero entiende nadie sabe la verdad de ti y ya he mandado a llamar toda la aldea en 1 hora estarán reunidos y les diré de quien era hijo y tu relación con el-decía sin cambiar de expresión viendo fijamente a la chica-y quiero saber si tu deseas que les diga que eras la hijastra del Yondaime hokage y no su hija-

-si, por favor y que en mis documentos sean cambiados y que me quiten su apellido y por favor permíteme ver si encuentro algo tsunade_okaa_san-decia sin expresión alguna-y una cosa más quiero que digas que soy...-

=fin flash back=

La chica volteo la vista para ver la fotografía, y la agarro entre sus manos y la acerco hasta su rostro su mirada se veía abatida y derrotada, lentamente acerco la foto a sus labios y dando un tierno e inocente beso

-adiós naruto_kun, pronto te veré-dijo en un hilo de voz apagado casi autónomamente

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y lanzo el letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

=continente ken=

Amanecía en el lejano continente y en el cielo costero del continente se podía apreciar grandes columnas de humo que provenían del pequeño pueblo costero don se encontraba nuestro desmemoriado héroe, las casas ardían, avía sangre en las calles, los habitantes tenían caras de miedo...

En las ramas de un árbol se podía ver la pequeña silueta viendo intrigada los sucesos

En la plaza central se podía ver a 30 hombres bien armados rodeando a cattleya la cual estaba de rodillas y se podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y respiración, busujima saeko la cuan no se encontraba mejor que su sensei, y a nuestro rubio desmemoriado, naruto estaba jadeando de cansancio, en su mano llevaba una extraña espada de que parecía una cruz que avía en la vieja iglesia, sus ojos eran cubiertos con la sombra de sus cabellos y extrañamente su cuerpo emanaba un aura negruzca y fría mientras alrededor de el parecia que habia manchas de pintura en el aire

Una gran precio se eso presente en el centro del pueblo

-GRAAAAAAAAH...!-grito dolorosamente el rubio mientras que la aura oscura se mezclaba con una rojiza y demoniaca

Mientras la pequeña silueta veía como una columna de luz rojiza se levantaba casi tocando el cielo, dejando ver sus cabellos plateados y ojos rosados enfundando un traje negro remarcando su pequeño pero torneado cuerpo femenino

=tierras del norte /continente ken=

En un enorme palacio estilo oriental que era bañado por los primeros rayos del sol se podía ver a un grupo de guardias haciendo su ronda en el perímetro

En lo alto de una torre se podía ver a una silueta femenina viendo el lugar, de cabellera oscura con el cabello largo que sobrepasaba sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza y piel blanca como la nieve, enfundando un kimono azul corto que remarcaba su figura y dejaba ver sus largas piernas, la parte superior abierta dejando ver sus generosos atributos y en su espalda portaba una gran espada y en la hoja tenía un orificio, sus ojos cafés miraba el amanecer muy nostálgica pero...

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-un grito se oyó a la lejanía como si el mismísimo aire se lo trajera y extrañamente conocido

-naruto_kun-dijo en un hilo de voz

=monte hokage/konoha=

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y lanzo el letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

Justo a centímetros del letal golpe la tocara un dolor en su pecho se detuvo y a la lejanía se oyó

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-el lastimero grito llego a sus oídos como si nadie más lo ollera, ese grito, esa voz era como si le dieran un golpe

Dejo caer el kunai y sus ojos azulinos se llenaron de lágrimas, llevo sus manos a su boca impidiéndole gritar a ella misma pero dejando ori en un hilo de voz

-¡naru_onii_chan¡-

Continuara…

Bueno estimados lectores aquí está la primera reedición de "SAMURÁI DORADO" el cual es una fusión de los primeros capítulos y ligeramente mejor descrito, bueno también avisar que el siguiente capítulo será lanzado hasta agosto debido por la universidad pero posiblemente hasta marzo cuando termine el seminario de tesis y también que si encuentran una falta ortográfica me lo hagan saber ya que por ese motivo decidí reeditarlo

Y también agradecer a;

-DarkKayser

-caballerooscuro117

-Zafir09

-briel021

-Naru98

-gabriel021

-Guest

Por sus palabras…Muchas Gracias

Y comenten si quieren y si no también


	2. Cap 2

Renuncia de derecho; este fic esta echo de fans para fans sin ningún fin de lucro (lamentablemente), no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes ni de los demás

=====omake=====

Se puede ver a un hombre con vestimentas de anbu y una máscara de inu (perro)

-BIEN SE ME HAN PEDIDO QUE PRESENTE EL PRIMER OMAKE Y PARA ESTO SE HA DECIDIDO REVELAR UN ARCHIVO CONFIDENCIAL DE KONOHA DE LA GAVETA QUE DICE "NO ABRIR SINO QUIERES QUE LA HOKAGE TE APLIQUE LA JAROCHA", PERO BUENO QUE ES LA VIDA SIN UN POCO DE RIESGOS...-

-BIEN EN EL CASO YA DEJE ECHO MI TESTAMENTO ASÍ...QUE POR QUE ENTRE MIS LÍNEAS VIENE UNA COPIA DE TESTAMENTO Y MMM...-

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA; ARCHIVO DE..===

Satellizer uzumaki;

Nacimiento:

Escorpio 5 de noviembre

Género :

femenino

Edad:

17

Altura:

1,78 m

Peso:

58 kg

Medidas:

90-59-88

Sangre:

A

Clasificación:

Jounin

Ocupación:

shinobi de konoha

Líder de clan

Realeza de Uzushiogakure

Afiliación:

Konohagakure

Uzushiogakure

Equipo:

1 (anteriormente/ única sobreviviente)

Sensei:

shizune

Clan:

Uzumaki

Chakra Elm.:

Viento

Rango Ninja

Rango Ninja:

jounin

Registro:

015677

EGA:

9

Conocimientos:

la primera de su generación seguida de itachi

*censurados*

Relación:

-madre: kushina uzumaki (Muerta)

-padre: desconocido

-padrastro: minato namikazem (muerto)

-madre adop. /tutora legal: tsunade

-padrino: Jiraiya

Familia:

-hermano(a): naruto-*censurado*

-madre: kushina uzumaki (muerta)

-padre: desconocido

-madre adop: tsunade

-padrino: Jiraiya

Estado civil; soltera

Descendencia; inexistente

genkei kekkai; ninguna

Personalidad; fría y inexpresiva con la mayor de la gente, suele golpear o despedazar a cualquiera que la toque, su personalidad varia cuando esta con su hermano o shizune, tsunade- se ganó el apodo de la reina intocable por esto.

Problemas de salud; mala vista, necesita lentes (solo para leer ya que al pelear solo ocupa chakra para mejorar su vista)

Observación psicológico; bipolar, oculta sus emociones tras su indiferencia, siente la necesidad de proteger a su hermano de cualquiera que lo toque, siente las ganas de matar a cualquiera que la ve lésbicamente, siempre se bloquea y se petrifica cuando alguien la toca inapropiadamente (o de cualquier forma), solo se abría con su hermano menor, actualmente también con tsunade

Traumas; miedo a ser tocada, tras unos estudios a los 10 años de edad se confirmó maltrato físico y psicológico, maltrato sexual repetido (por padrastro), sufría pesadillas contastes sobre su violación repetida, sufrió desde los 5 años violación, 6 intentos de susidio y 1 colectivo (con su hermano-inpedido por tsunade)

-*información adicional: se requirió terapia por el intento de suicidio, violación y por golpear a cualquiera que la tocara

-* obsesión: sufre una obsesión por su hermano menor, a las cosas filosas, a las hamburguesas y comprar lentes

Estado; activa

Causas de defunción;X

Murió en;X

Murió por;X

Murió a manos de;X

Crímenes; asesinato en defensa propia de segundos

Sentencia; ninguna (se declaró en defensa propia)

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA FIN===

Se podía ver al anbu leer un documento

-MEDIANTE ESTA CARTA LIBERO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD Y LA CULPABILIDAD DE LO QUE ME OCURRA POR REBELAR ESTA INFORMACIÓN A BLACKING... QUÉ Y POR QUÉ ESTA FIRMADO CON MI NOMBRE-

A lo lejos del foro se oyen 2 grito estridente

-KAKASHI TE VOY A CASTRAR POR HABER REVELADO INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL-

-KAKASHI_SEMPAI TE VAS A REPETIR POR LEER MI EXPEDIENTE MÉDICO Y EXAMEN PSICOLÓGICO-

-HHH... QUUEEEEEEEEEEEE! YO SOLO SEGUÍA ÓRDENES DEL ESCRITOR-

-...-

-NONONONONO..., YO TENGO UN DOCUMENTO QUE ME HA BALA KAKASHI ROBO EL DOCUMENTO Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIÉN ME LIBERO DE TODA RESPONSABILIDAD-

-QUEEEEEEEEE...-

=====fin omake=====

Capítulo 2: la espada-recuerdos tristes, recuerdos de batalla

=monte hokage=

En el horizonte se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y sobre las cabezas esculpidas de los kages se podía ver a una joven delgada de piel blanca y unos pronunciados atributos de largo cabello rubio y un bello rostro que reflejaba una tristeza inmensurable, 2 caminos de lágrimas que salían de unos orbes azules su nombre Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki la reina intocable, hija de kushina uzumaki y hermana de naruto namikase uzumaki hijo "legitimo" del Yondaime hokage y jinchuriki del kyubi.

En sus manos llevaba un kunai y en la otra tenía una carta, y alado de ella avía una foto que mostraba a una niña rubia de 10 años abrazando tiernamente a un niño rubio de 5 años que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas y atrás de ellos una mujer rubia que abrazaba a los niños maternalmente

La chica no dejaba de llorar ya que su única motivación de seguir adelante se esfumo, todo por la culpa del emo vengador, volteo la vista para ver la fotografía, y la agarro entre sus manos y la acerco hasta su rostro su mirada se veía abatida y derrotada, lentamente acerco la foto a sus labios y dando un tierno e inocente beso

-adiós naruto_kun, pronto te veré-dijo en un hilo de voz apagado casi autónomamente

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y lanzo el letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

=continente ken=

Amanecía en el lejano continente y en el cielo costero del continente se podía apreciar grandes columnas de humo que provenían del pequeño pueblo costero donde se encontraba nuestro desmemoriado héroe, las casas ardían, avía sangre en las calles, los habitantes tenían caras de miedo...

En las ramas de un árbol se podía ver una pequeña silueta femenina viendo intrigada los sucesos

En la plaza central se podía ver a 30 hombres bien armados rodeando a cattleya la cual estaba de rodillas y se podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y una respiración entrecortada, saeko la cuan no se encontraba mejor que su sensei, y a nuestro rubio desmemoriado, naruto estaba jadeando de cansancio, en su mano llevaba una extraña espada que parecía una cruz que había en la vieja iglesia, sus ojos eran cubiertos con la sombra de sus cabellos y extrañamente su cuerpo emanaba un aura negruzca y fría mientras alrededor de él parecía haber manchas de pintura en el aire

Una gran presión se eso presente en el campo de batalla

-GRAAAAAAAAH...!-grito dolorosamente el rubio mientras que la aura oscura se mezclaba con una rojiza y demoniaca

Mientras la pequeña silueta veía como una columna de luz rojiza se levantaba casi tocando el cielo, dejando ver sus cabellos plateados y ojos rosados enfundando un traje negro remarcando su pequeño pero torneado cuerpo femenino

=tierras del norte /continente ken=

En un enorme palacio estilo oriental que era bañado por los primeros rayos del sol se podía ver a un grupo de guardias haciendo su ronda en el perímetro

En lo alto de una torre se podía ver a una silueta femenina viendo el lugar, de cabellera oscura con el cabello largo que sobrepasaba sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza y piel blanca como la nieve, enfundando un kimono azul corto que remarcaba su figura y dejaba ver sus largas piernas, un escote muy abierto dejando ver sus generosos atributos y en su espalda portaba una gran espada y en la hoja tenía un orificio, sus ojos cafés miraba el amanecer muy nostálgica recordando a un joven de cabellera rubia que la había salvado de volverse una incubadora pero...

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-un grito se oyó a la lejanía como si el mismísimo aire se lo trajera y extrañamente conocido

-naruto_kun-dijo en un hilo de voz

=monte hokage/konoha=

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y lanzo el letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

Justo a centímetros del letal golpe la tocara, un dolor en su pecho se formó y a la lejanía se oyó

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-el lastimero grito llego a sus oídos como si nadie más lo ollera, ese grito, esa voz era como si le dieran una bofetada

Dejo caer el kunai y sus ojos azulinos dejaron las lágrimas, llevo sus manos a su boca impidiéndole gritar a ella misma pero dejando ori en un hilo de voz

-¡naru_onii_chan¡-

Continuamos...

=continente ken tierras costeras- ubicación del desmemoriado perdón del 'rubio'/habitación del 'rubio'=

Se podía ver a nuestro 'rubio' desmemoriado acostado en la cama y vendado... naruto abrió los ojos y de un golpe se enderezo respirando agitadamente, y como la vez anterior no recordaba lo que avía pasado,

-que pa.. paso ayer-decía desorientado y en un estado de shock semiconsciente mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría mostrando a saeko quien tenía los brazos vendados, junto con toda la caja torácica

-ya despertaste, como te sientes- decía saeko acercándose al acostado ojiazul

-sa..sae..ko,¡saeko_san como estas, que paso, donde están los mercenarios!-decía preocupado al ver los brazos vendados de su amiga

-estoy bien, pero tú, como te sientes, recuerdas que paso ayer...-decía muy intrigada esperando la respuesta del ojiazul

-que paso-preguntaba inocentemente ladeando la cabeza

-ahhh, olvídalo solo ven-dijo la peli purpura entrando en la habitación-ya que cattleya_sensei te quiere ver-dijo mientras se posaba alado de la cama

-los aldeanos es.. Están bien-pregunto un poco extrañado ya que saeko no dejaba de verlo fijamente-tengo algo en la cara-

-nada solo que te queda bien ese color de cabello-decía alegre viendo la expresión de confución en el oji azul

-a que te refieres-dijo naruto buscando algún espejo con la vista, pero saeko ya iba preparada pues llevaba un espejo en las manos-dame quiero verme-decía

Naruto al intentar tomar el espejo que llevaba saeko esta se lo alejo, cada vez que lo intentaba tomar esta lo alejaba de el

-no te lo voy a dar jaja- decía alegremente viendo la expresión de puchero de naruto, después de un rato de atormentar al oji azul, le paso el espejo, lentamente poso su vista en el... naruto al ver el espejo quedo en shock ya que sus cabellos rubios ahora eran de un gris verdoso con un gran mechón que cubría su frente sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero tenía unas manchas rojizas como si fueran gotas de sangre

=calles del pueblo=

El ex rubio y saeko iban caminando en la calle en dirección a donde estaba cattleya, naruto no podía dejar de ver el estado del pueblo, recordaba que el ataque de los mercenarios fue fuerte pero no tanto ya que avía casas reducidas a cenizas otras partidas a la mitad con un corte limpio y otros solo tenían hoyos como si algo las hubiera atravesado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención fueron las miradas de los aldeanos que algunas expresaban miedo o rabia, un extraño y nostálgico sentimiento invadía su ser, al verlos como murmuraban viéndolo como halcones a un indefenso ratón

Su ser le gritaba que corriera que buscara un lugar donde esconderse, su mirada expresaba miedo y preocupación cada vez que veía como miraban, en un momento sintió ganas de gritar y suplicar por ayuda para que no lo lastimaran o golpearan las mismas personas que en el trascurso de la semana en la que avía llegado lo trataban gentilmente, pero tanto su pensar como su caminar a lado de saeko fueron interrumpidos

Frente a ellos se encontraban una familia conformada por un anciano su hija y 3 nietos, la niña más pequeña se acercó a naruto que no sabía porque pero le tenía miedo, miedo de una niña que tenía las manos atrás de ella, cuando la pequeña estuvo frente del peli gris verdoso, lanzo sus brazos hacia el frente, naruto instintivamente se izó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado y serrando sus ojos y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos al no percibir nada movió los brazos y abriendo los ojos y lo que vio era a la niña que tenía sus brazos extendidos dejando ver un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres y a la niña con una expresión de con función pero divertida

-onii_chan!, jajaja espante a onii_chan-dijo la pequeña con un tono de alegría y diversión viendo al peli gris ya que a sus ojos parecía que fingía pero... , para tanto saeko como los adultos de la familia notaron el terror del joven

-ehhh-fue todo lo que pudo decir el confundido ex-rubio, al momento que poso su vista a saeko la vio con una sonrisa burlona

-no te quedes hai tirado como un baka- decía saeko 'fingiendo' enojo-hay que ver a cattleya_sensei-

El rubio cuando se iba a enderezar fue tacleado por la pequeña que lo tiro de nuevo y le dio un inocente besó en la frente y otro en los labios para enderezarse y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia solo para voltearse y hacer una reverencia

-gozaimasu onii_chan por salvar a mi oka_san y a jiji_san- decía con una enorme sonrisa y dejando escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad, al fijarse a los mencionados también le dieron una sonrisa y hicieron una reverencia y continuaron su camino

-lolicon hentai-dijo la peli purpura neutramente para seguir caminando-'maldita ofrecida de bolsillo como se atreve a besar a mi naru_kun'-pensaba celosamente para sí misma, mientras que naruto tenía un aura de depresión después de lo sucedido siguieron su camino, naruto al ver a las expresiones de los aldeanos que se encontraban en su camino noto algo extraño, ya que las expresiones de las personas eran de una alegría mesclada de tristeza era como si lo anterior solo hubiera sido una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla que le había helado la sangre

=norte del continente ken tierras de oda=

En un gran salón estilo tradicional (obviamente japonés) se podía ver a unas 6 personas frente a una joven rubia quien vestía una piel de tigre y kimono abierto dejando ver sus pechos los cuales estaban vendados

-mi señora lo más seguro seria reclutar a aldeanos o mercenarios para fortalecer las fuerzas delanteras de nuestras fuerzas- decía un hombre gordo y barbudo con una expresión de fastidio y enojo

-sabes que eso sería esclavización en lugar de reclutar y en cuanto a los mercenarios sabes que ocuparían de escusa esto para secuestrar personas menos 15 puntos- decía una chica de cabello azul a la cintura y piel clara portaba un quimono negro con adornos rosas y piezas de una armadura samurái

-y eso que, que hagan lo que quieran mientras podamos ponernos en la delantera de esta guerra-dijo otro hombre, pero antes de que las demás protestaran la líder del clan hablo...

-ha, haku que pasa estas muy callada- pregunto la chica rubia y ojos rojizos que noto la expresión de la mencionada

-ha, no solo que siento que muy pronto esta guerra sin sentido llegara a su fin y todo cambiara-dijo la pelinegra viendo por una ventana ganándose la curiosidad de los demás

=continente ken tierras costeras- centro de la aldea=

En el centro del semi-destruido pueblo se podía ver a la voluminosa cattleya con una expresión seria y analítica, su vista estaba sobre una espada de grandes dimensiones; la cual tenía una hoja negra, casi del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, adornado con joyas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba de un lado roto y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

cattleya se acercó a la espada y con una mano agarro la empuñadura firmemente e intento alzarla pero... ni la movió, se paró firmemente sus lentes reflejaban la luz ,sujeto la empuñadura con ambas manos y usando más fuerza que anteriormente, haciendo que sus enormes pechos rebotaran intentando levantarla, lamentablemente ni se movió, al dejar de ejercer la fuerza, se podía ver en su cara el sudor ocasionando que sus pechos rebotaran al sentarse en el piso

-'esta espada sin duda es la Kokuto Yoru una de las antiguas 12 una de las pocas 6 que quedan, pero se dice que...'-pensaba analíticamente-'pero se dice que solo un gran espadachín la puede portar, esto significa que...'-pensó muy fría y seriamente-'me falta mucho entrenamiento, no es justo soy capaz de cortar un bosque entero con un golpe de mi espada'-decía mentalmente una chibi cattleya haciendo pucheros y pataleando mentalmente mientras que afuera era cubierta por un aula deprimente y hacia círculos con su dedo en el piso

=continente shinobi - konoha - oficina de la hokage=

En la oficina de la Godaime hokage se podía ver una tranquila conversación de madre e hija, tsunade estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y su hija adoptiva Satellizer estaba sentada en una silla frente a ella

-MALDITA SEA ENTIENDE QUE EL MURIÓ-grito la siempre tranquila Godaime hokage Tsunade senju mientras por sus mejillas escurrían las lágrimas traicioneras

-NO, ANCIANA EL SIGUE VIVO Y QUIERO IRLO A BUSCAR-decía 'cariñosamente' la rubia menor

-NO ENTIENDES QUE LA SANGRE QUE ENCONTRAMOS ERA DEMASIADA, PUEDE QUE SI SOBREVIVIERA DE LA PELEA HAIGA MUERTO DE ANEMIA-decía resignada

-NO SEAS TERCA YO SÉ QUE EL SIGUE VIVO-se paró bruscamente-(boing) ERES UNA TETONA TERCA-gritaba Satellizer haciendo que su busto rebotara

-(boing)(boing),TETONA YO TE RECUERDO QUE TIENES EL MISMO TAMAÑO QUE LOS MÍOS Y SOLO TIENES 17 VACA LECHERA-se defendía también levantándose ocasionando que sucediera lo mismo con sus atributos y ese sonoro rebotar se ollera

-YO, QUIEN ES LA QUE SE ORDEÑABA PARA QUE MI NARU_KUN TOMARA SU LECHE-decía cruelmente señalando los pechos de la mayor

-LO HACÍA PARA QUE OBTUVIERA PROTEÍNAS QUE LE FALTARON DE BEBE- decía tapándose los pechos sintiéndose desnuda-'demonios los de ella son más grandes'-pensaba para sí misma

-SHOTA PERVERTIDA, SIEMPRE SUPE COMO TOCABAS A NARU_KUN, ERA IMPROPIO E INDECENTE-decía mostrando una expresión de asco mientras veía a la Godaime

-YO, TÚ ERAS LA QUE LO ESPIABA CUANDO SE CAMBIABA O SE BAÑABA LA ÚNICA SHOTA E INCESTUOSA ERES TU-decía recordando

=flash back=

Dentro de un baño de la enorme mansión senju se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio de no más de 9 años tomando un baño muy feliz y relajadamente, lo que él no sabía era que su querida onee_san lo veía desde la abertura de la puerta

Fuera del baño se podía ver a una chica de 14 años rubia y ojos azules piel blanca y extraña mente un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras sus caderas se movían, mientras que sus manos se posaban entre sus piernas sin fijarse que era vista por una mujer rubia desde una esquina del corredor

=fin flash back=

Satellizer al recordar eso su rostro se tiño de rojo

-T..TÚ LO MA..MANOSEABAS AL BAÑARLO-gritaba la colorada Satellizer intentando defenderse

-LO LIMPIABA YA QUE NO SABÍA CÓMO A DIFERENCIA DE TI ÉL NO ME TENÍA MIEDO-decía con un ligero rubor pero manteniéndose firme

-CLARO QUE NO, POR ESO LO AMARRABAS PARA PODER DORMIR CON EL-decía ya recuperando la compostura pero manteniendo el sonrojo

-LO HACÍA PARA QUE NO SE LASTIMARA POR SUS PESADILLAS-decía recordando aquellos primeros meses que ella empezó hacerse cargo de los pequeños

=flash back=

Era de noche y en un cuarto un pequeño niño rubio de no más de 5 años dormía en una mullida cama, pero las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre y el niño Lloraba en silencio

La puerta de la habitación comenzó abrirse mostrando a una mujer de enormes atributos y cabello rubio, vestia una bata ligera de dormir, era tsunade senju, la nueva guardiana y madre sustituta de los pequeños 'uzumakis', como desde el primer día pasaba por las noches a los cuartos de los niños para ver cómo estaban, pero al ver las manchas rojizas en las sábanas blancas se asustó y rápidamente se acercó para checarlo

Al remover las sabanas vio el pequeño cuerpo del rubio con cientos de rasguños en su pecho y estómago, en las piernas y brazos pero las heridas más profundas en estos a tal grado que escurrían sangre, sus manos manchadas de sangre seca y en sus uñas se veía la carne viva que se avía arrancado, de inmediato lo agarro de la cabeza y lo intento despertar pero al ver que este solo lloraba, concentro chakra curativo en su palma para empezar a curarlo, pero este empezó a patearla y a ventar manotazos ella tuvo que subirse sobre el para poder detener los arrebatos de rabia del niño que seguía en un estado de sueño profundo, cuando avía terminado de curarlo vio como el niño empezaba otra vez a auto fingirse daño , pero antes que se volviera a herir profundamente tomo la sabana manchada, la rompió en tirones y le amaro las manos como esposas pero no tan apretadas, paso sus piernas sobre las del niño, dejándola en medio de las sullas para poderlo apresar con ellas, el niño al sentirse restringido empezó a sacudirse, Tsunade lo abrazo haciendo que su cabeza quedara entre sus pechos y en peso a arrullarlo

A los 15 minutos el niño ya no pataleaba por liberarse y en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa, mientras que la mujer dejaba escapar sus lágrimas de tristeza

, y desde la puerta una pequeña silueta femenina veía la escena con enojo en su rostro

=fin flash back=

-HAJA, SI CUANDO LOS REVISABA LO ACARICIABAS LÉSBICAMENTE-volvía a atacar la rubia menor (de edad)

-LO QUE ASÍ ERA CONSOLARLO-decía enojada Tsunade

-Y POR ESO LO MANOSEABAS BAJO LA ROPA-volvía a atacar

-LO QUE HACÍA ERA REVISAR SU ESTADO DE SALUD, YA QUE AQUEL PENDEJO LO DEJO A SU SUERTE A LOS 3 Y MEDIO AÑOS, MIENTRAS QUE TE...-decía dolorosamente sin terminar sus palabras

-VAMOS DILO QUE ESE MALDITO ABUSABA DE MÍ, DILO SIN RODEOS-decía eufóricamente-ERA VIOLADA-

-SATELLIZER ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ EL YA MURIÓ SUPÉRALO, SINO JAMÁS PODRÁS SER FELIZ-gritaba tristeza y dolor en su voz

-FELIZ CON QUIEN CON EL PUTO EMO QUE MATO A MI HERMANO, QUE ME QUIERE USAR PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE EL OBTIENE LO QUE QUIERE-decía frustrada la rubia menor

-NO SEAS TERCA, A AL CONSEJO NO LE IMPORTA QUE DIGA QUE ERES ESTÉRIL ELLOS TE VEN COMO MERCANCÍA DE CANJE-decía tsunade viéndola fijamente

-TODO POR TU PUTA CULPA POR NO IMPONERTE COMO LA TETUDA GODAIME QUE ERES-dijo venenosamente

-SERÁS UNA JOUNIN O UNA LÍDER DE CLAN PERO ME RESPETARAS COMO TU MADRE OESTES SATELLIZER-decía azotando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio con enojo

-TU NO ME ORDENARAS NADA YA TENGO 17 Y SON UNA JOUNIN LEGALMENTE SOY MAYOR ASÍ QUE TE RELEVO DE SER MI PROTECTORA LEGAL Y DE MI HERMANO, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE TOMARE SU CUSTODIA-decía Satellizer viéndola indiferente

-MALDITA SEA NO ENTIENDES QUE MURIÓ SÉ QUE ES DURO PERO ESTÁ MUERTO Y SI TUVIMOS SUERTE QUE NADIE ENCONTRARA SU CADÁVER PARA QUE EXPERIMENTEN CON ÉL, POR FAVOR NO SEAS TERCA REACCIONA-suplicaba la rubia mayor pero sin bajar su tono de voz

-por favor satellizer_san, tsunade_sama por favor cálmense, parece una pelea de verduleras-decía shizune tímidamente, ya que estaba allí desde que había empezado la discusión

-TU CÁLLATE SHIZUNE-gritaron al unísono la 2 rubias a la pobre azabache

-TU SIEMBRE LO ACARICIABAS DEMASIADO-decía gritándole a la azabache

-SIEMBRE TE SONROJABAS CUANDO LO CARGABAS-le reclamaba Tsunade a su asistente

Una mini shizune estaba re-pegada en la pared temblando de miedo mientras recibía reclamos de lo cariñosa que era con el desaparecido ex-rubio

=fuera de la oficina de la godaime=

Fuera de la oficina de la godaime se encontraban un peliblanco y un peli gris y la cara cubierta estos eran jiraiya y kakashi

-por eso te dije que no te metiera a la oficina-decía el peliblanco por la nueva discusión contra la azabache

-pero será cierto lo que dice Satellizer_san-se cuestionaba el enmascarase ciclope

-lo único que sé es que Satellizer siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para naruto- decía el sabio de los sapos muy nostálgicamente

-en pocas palabras es posible que esté vivo-pregunto el peli gris con una línea de voz

-sí, sin duda se parece a su madre tercos asta para morir y sin duda tienen el espíritu de su padre-decía muy animado por sus recuerdos jiraiya

-de verdad era tan bueno como dice-pregunto un poco intrigado

-si no hubiera sido por él, minato hubiera muerto el primer día en la guerra, y kushina nunca hubiera sido rescatada de los secuestradores-dijo analíticamente

-honestamente todavía no puedo creer que el... bueno usted sabe-decía muy tristemente al recordar aquel día

-si ni yo lo creía pero... uno nunca acaba de conocer a las personas, pero bueno por suerte Satellizer lo fue superando-decía frunciendo el ceño y tristeza en la voz

-sí pero desde hace una semana parece que jamás lo supero-volvía a recalcar el estado emocional de la rubia menor

-si bueno uno nunca sabe tal vez sea una señal-decía el peli gris

-señal de que –pregunto el peliblanco

-no lo sé, pero sé que es una señal-volvió a recalcar su punto de vista-si me disculpa iré a seguir mi lectura-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la sala de espera y jiraiya solo lo veía irse con su libro en mano

=mansión senju=

Ya avían pasado 2 horas del pleito en la torre del hokage y dentro de una habitación con las luces apagadas se podía ver a una chica guardando ropa en unos pergaminos, en su rostro se podía ver las lágrimas escapar de sus bellos y húmedos ojos azules, y en la puerta de dicha habitación se veía a una mujer rubia viendo como la joven chica guardaba sus cosas en unos pergaminos

-Satellizer- hablo la mujer entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz

-descuida estoy guardando mis cosas-decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas pero sin darse la vuelta para verla

-espera por favor que planeas hacer-preguntaba la mujer con una voz que denotaba su preocupación

-no es obvio voy a irlo a buscar-decía neutramente continuando con su labor

-a donde, entiende si siguiera vivo lo más seguro es que fue capturado por akatsuki y si no la mejor opción es que será usado como un inseminador por alguna aldea para que renazca el clan uzumaki-decía casi gritándole y miedo en la voz por las 2 posibles situaciones del rubio ausente-por favor comprende no puedes irte así sería tachada de traidora y serias puesta en el libro bingo, y si te capturan y descubren que diste un reporte falso de que eres estéril te meterán en el programa de crianza sin importar que diga-decía seriamente mientras temía por el futuro de la chica

-y entonces que quieres que haga que acepte que me deje violar por ese emo-decía volteando para verla fijamente y esperar su repuesta

-no, pero entiende si está muerto que aras, sino superas su muerte jamás serás feliz-decía reprochando su acto

-no, el sigue vivo yo lo sé me lo dice el corazón-decía volteándose y tocando su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

-por favor escucha lo que dices no hay forma de que este vivo ya que si lo estuviera nos hubiera enviado una señal para ayudarlo-decía mientras dejaba ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos y acercarse a la rubia menor y posar una mano en su hombro pero...

-NO, POR FA.. FAVOR NO ME TOQUE-grito al sentir el contacto de la otra rubia y dejarse caer al piso mientras con sus brazos se cubría sus pechos

-Satellizer des.. Desde cuando regreso tu fobia-decía viendo la reacción de la rubia menor

-desde…-intento decir recuperando la compostura

-desde que el mu/desapareció-pregunto Tsunade recibiendo un 'hai' como repuesta -bueno te ponpondré un trato-dijo sentándose cerca de ella

-cual, que me deje ser violada por ese emo, para superar mi perdida y demostrar que él es mejor que cualquiera-decía indiferentemente Satellizer

-no, si jiraiya lo busca te quedarías-propuso la senju

-y cuál sería la segunda aceptar que está muerto-pregunto desviando la vista mientras su voz se quebraba

-no, que vuelvas a terapia-decía feliz ya que parecía que lo aceptaba

-para que para superar mi violación, del hombre que tenía que cuidarme-pregunto fríamente mientras la volteaba a ver

-no, de tu Obsesión por tu hermano menor-decía muy seria para ver como Satellizerse ruborizaba por lo dicho y abrir los ojos como platos-es broma para poder superar tu fobia a ser abandonada o tocada, ya que si golpeas a cualquiera que te toque ya es muy tu problema-decía alegre viendo como su frio rostro quería dejar escapar una sonrisa

-está bien lo intentare por ti... okaa_san-decía tímidamente, volteando la vista y levantándose del piso

-gracias, y también necesitas saber que…-decía cambiando el tono de voz a uno serio

-que, que el padre biológico de naruto es en realidad mi padre-dijo muy alegre pero sin expresión en su rostro

-QUE…-grito por dicho comentario el cual ella le iba a decir

=continente ken tierras costeras- centro de la aldea=

Mientras esto pasaba en konoha del otro lado del mundo, en el centro de la aldea se podía ver a cattleya frente a la curiosa espada mientras era vista por saeko con una expresión seria e irritada y un sonrojado naruto al ver como se movían los pechos de la castaña

-(boing)bueno naruto te llame a hablar para checar algo(boing)-cattleya mientras se acomodaba los lentes haciendo que sus atributos se movieran y el rubio la veia bobamente

-h..hai, en..en que puedo a. ayudarle cattleya_sama- decía un poco sonrojado y apenado ya que no podía dejar de apreciar sus enormes 'frutos'

-(boing)ha, jaja no tienes que ser tan formal-decía muy divertida por la cara del rubio, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver ese rostro en los jóvenes -bueno quiero que levantes esta espada-decía cambiando a una expresión más seria

-yo, uh bueno-dijo sin encontrarle sentido

Naruto coloco una mano en la empuñadura y como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo la levanto, naruto al notar que era visto por cattleya y saeko con unas miradas de incredulidad y asombro

=flash back=

cattleya estaba frente a la extraña espada viéndola fijamente se acercó a la empuñadura para tomarla pero no pudo levantarla, al poco tiempo llego saeko la cual se sobaba los brazos que estaban vendados

-cattleya_sensei, que hace aquí debería ir a ver a shizuka_sensei para que revise sus cortadura-decía viendo como las heridas de su mentora seguían abiertas

-no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a estas heridas- decía sonriéndole- por cierto, naruto ya despertó- pregunto alegremente, y notando como la peli purpura se sonrojaba

-no, no porque voy a saber cómo esta ese baca-decía la peli purpura fingiendo indiferencia al peli rubio

-bueno, por cierto me arias un favor-decía cambiando la expresión de su rostro, recibiendo un 'por supuesto cattleya_sensei'-intenta levantar la espada-decía moviéndose de su lugar para que la peli purpura lo intentara pero...

Saeko se posiciono adelante de la espada y lo intento pero el resultado fue el mismo era como si pesara una tonelada

-como lo suponía-dijo cattleya viendo que tampoco podía

-disculpe cattleya_sensei, pero por que no puedo-preguntaba confundida saeko pero sin recibir respuesta

-saeko quiero que vallas por naruto-decía viéndola con una expresión seria y muy imponente

saeko al notar esta mirada solo se fue a ver al ex rubio

=fin flash back=

-ah, pasa algo-pregunto naruto extrañado

-naruto dime donde la encontraste-decía la castaña viendo muy seriamente al oji azul

-y como es que la puedes levantar-exclamo saeko también intrigada

-pues no sé a qué te refieres con levantarla saeko_chan-dijo dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas extrañándolas o seria acaso que no lo sabia

-y donde la encontraste-volvió a insistir cattleya

-pues..-decía mientras recordaba-en las ruinas de esa torre-decía señalando, a lo que alguna vez fue una iglesia (si estilo europeo)

=flash back=

En las ruinas de la vieja iglesia, se podía ver a un rubio en el suelo, en la cabeza se apreciaba una contusión por un golpe de algo metálico

-que demonio, esos eran bandidos o mercenarios-se dijo a si mismo enderezándose y tocando donde estaba el golpe-saeko_chan, esta vi..-exclamo pero al no oír respuesta, busco con la mirada-bien, saeko saeko- empezó a gritar al fijarse que estaba solo

-...-

-que-dijo el rubio al oír un susurro que parecía venir de todos los lados

-...-

-que, quien está allí-grito un poco confundido ya que lo único que podía recordar fue como fue golpeado por algo metálico que lo avía noqueado

-naruto-se oyó ahora una voz más clara llamándolo

-he, quien está allí responda-volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba

-naruto, acércate- oyó una voz provenir de lo profundo de las ruinas

naruto poso su mirada en lo profundo de la ruinas, justo hasta donde se levantaba una enorme cruz que le faltaba una parte de arriba, echa de cobre, al menos eso parecía ante la vista del rubio, naruto se acercó a la cruz y esta empezó a ser cubierta por una luz verdosa, naruto instintivamente poso su mano en la cruz, naruto no entendía que pasaba pero se sentía atraído a esa cruz la vista de naruto perdió su brillo como si estuviera en algún tipo de transe al reaccionar se encontraba en un páramo floreado y a unos metros un enorme serezo se levantaba majestuosamente, naruto no entendía como avía llegado allí, Pero era confortable

-tu nombre es naruto, no es así-dijo una voz en el viento

naruto busco el origen de la voz pero no encontraba a nadie, al acercarse al cerezo vio como del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de ojos amarillos Su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto dejando ver un trabajado cuerpo, con mangas de color rojo, con dibujos de flores y un collar en forma de cruz

=ruinas de la iglesia=

Se podía ver como el rubio no se avía movido, naruto tenía una mirada perdida viendo a la extraña cruz que brillaba

-...Ko..ku..to...Yo..ru...-se oyó un susurro en el viento casi inaudible

-Kokuto Yoru- repitió naruto mientras la enorme cruz parecía reaccionar bajo ese nombre y emitió una luz que cubrió la habitación

Naruto reacciono, era como despertar de un sueño pero al dirigir su vista a su mano vio como en su mano cargaba una enorme pero liviana espada; la cual tenía una hoja negra y con doble patrón irregular, casi del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, adornado con joyas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba rota de un lado y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

=fin flash back=

-xXx-

=barias horas después habitación del rubio=

En la oscura habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, dejaba ver como un joven peli gris se encontraba acostado sobre la cama contemplando las estrellas mientras recordaba como avían pasado las cosas desde la noche de ayer

=flash back=

En la ventana de un viejo campanario de una torre de una iglesia abandonada, se podía ver a un vendado y joven rubio contemplando el pequeño y humilde pueblo, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se podían ver sus luces encendidas, las estrellas y la luna llena, sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, ya que desde que despertó ya hace una semana y solo recordaba su nombre..., pero tenía que reconocer que estando en ese lugar era muy agradable y que los problemas de su pasado no lo atormentaban

-ha, te encontrabas aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos-valla realmente te gusta este lugar-decía saeko quien llevaba en su cintura su espada enfundada, vestía una blusa de manga larga blanca que se repagaba en su bello cuerpo y un escote que permitía ver sus pechos D y como estos eran apretados por una maya ninja, una falda negra corta abierta del lado derecho permitiendo ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, estas eran remarcadas por unas medias de rejilla(ninja) moradas de encaje sujetas por un liguero a juego remarcándolas, portaba unas botas de combate, y en sus brazos unos kote (protector samurái)negros que iniciaban en sus codos y terminaba en unos guantes

-si no sé por qué pero, me siento relajado en este lugar, me agrada este lugar tan alto y esta bella vista del pueblo-dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz mientras veía la luna-saeko_chan, te puedo ayudar en algo-contesto naruto fingiendo una sonrisa ya que solo podía pensar en las posibilidades de su pasado

-naruto me puedes decir que planeas hacer exactamente ahora-pregunto la peli Purpura con un poco de duda ya que desde que despertó se fue ganando su confianza y se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos y cercanos a tal grado que el usaba ese honoríficos en ella, no era que le molestara al contrario

-pues ir a cenar-dijo dando una enorme sonrisa haciendo que a la peli purpura le saliera una gota en la nuca, y a los segundos toda la estructura se estremeció y se podía ver a un rubio estampado en la pared

-ME REFIERO SOBRE LO DE TU MEMORIA-grita la peli purpura con una vena en su frente y una aura oscura alrededor de ella

-bueno supongo que, ir a revisar este lugar ya que si conserve este cupón debe ser por algo-decía el rubio vendado mostrando un trozo de cupón que desea ichiraku ramen

-entonces te iras-pregunto apagadamente la peli purpura

-sí, debo saber quién soy, que me paso y porque siento este hueco- decía el rubio viendo la aldea-incluso ya hable con cattleya_sama y Shizuka_sama-

-ya veo y cuando te iras-pregunto ya más tranquila mientras veía por la enorme ventana de la torre

-mañana en la mañana, un pescador dice que ha ido a ese continente a trabajar y dijo que me puede llevar-decía viéndola fijamente, y mostrándole una sonrisa

-genial espero que encuentres lo que deseas-decía en un tono seco y triste

-bueno te quería pedir que...-decía el rubio pero era interrumpido

-que te valla bien- interrumpió al rubio, se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación empezando a bajar las escaleras y en su rostro se notaba una ligera lágrima pasar por su mejilla, dejando al rubio confundido por su comportamiento

-oye-grito el rubio empezando a seguirla sin notar como por la ventana de la torre se podía apreciar un ligero brillo rojizo provenir de la pequeña aldea

-que-pregunto indiferentemente mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras

-te quería preguntar si...-volvió a decir el rubio pero...

-no... -contesto fríamente de nuevo

-que, no te he preguntado nada-respondió confundido el rubio

-pero sé que me ibas a preguntar y no -dijo la peli purpura terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la iglesia

-que, porque no-volvió a preguntar confundido y un poco triste

-no puedo-dijo bajamente deteniendo su caminar

-no puedes o no quieres-preguntaba un tanto triste y enojado por la respuesta dada por la peli purpura

-ambas-dijo secamente mientras volteaba hacia el rubio

-ambas, porque por la guerra-pregunto un poco frustrado y triste, sobretodo triste

-sí, no, no se -decía mientras desviaba la vista del rubio ya que sentía el rostro caliente

-solo dime porque-volvía a preguntar cabizbajo sin saber por qué su corazón latía tan rápido

-no quiero abandonar este lugar, mi hogar es lo único que conozco- decía volteando hacia el rubio permitiéndole ver su rostro sonrojado y su expresión de tristeza

-no te pido que te vallas para nunca volver, solo acompáñame ayúdame a saber quien era y volvemos-dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando su hombro para darle confianza

-volveremos-pregunto confundida la peli purpura

-si-contesto dando su típica sonrisa

-no te quieres quedar haya-pregunto aún más confundida

-para que, estaba casi muerto cuando me encontraste, solo quiero saber quién era es todo-dijo un poco serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo una pose de indignación-

-y si..., tuvieras familia allá-dijo en poco cortada pero

-pues les diría que aquí encontré una persona muy especial-decía el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la iglesia, mientras saeko estaba completamente roja por lo dicho por el rubio-una gran amiga que me cuido y ayudo a regresar, sin duda la mejor amiga que pudiera tener-dijo alegremente sin saber que atrás de él, la peli purpura era cubierta por un aura de depresión que se trasformó en una de rabia

-que-pregunto indignada y ofendida mientras apretaba sus puños y sus ojos serrados

Pero un sonoro golpe llamo su atención, al rubio gritar y ver como un borrón naranja pasaba muy cerca de ella y chocando con una cruz de hierro que se encontrar en el altar de la iglesia en ruinas

-NARUTO-grito aterrada mente al ver al rubio caer secamente de la cruz en la que se avía estrellado

-valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una desconocida voz atrás de ella

-tu-dijo al darse la vuelta y ver a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, vestía solamente un pantalón verdoso holgado amarrado con un lazo rojo y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba amarrado otro laso solo que rojo con líneas doradas, llevaba en la cintura 5 espadas de diferentes tamaños, y se podían apreciar 2 tatuajes de serpientes que salían de su pantalón y subían por su pecho desnudo hasta sus hombros y de estos hacia sus manos, su expresión solo mostraba crueldad y arrogancia

-jajajaja-rio burlona y maléficamente el hombre y dijo-la Murasakiiro no akuma (demonio purpura, N/A: según el traductor de google, si alguien sabe cómo se dice avíseme para corregir) en persona, es un gusto-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia burlonamente-para ti, jajajajaja-

-Itsunagi Ito el samurái serpiente, uno de los tratantes de esclavos mas buscados-dijo con odio y desprecio mientras lentamente posaba su mano sobre su espada que descansaba en su funda mientras que la otra mano la ponía en su cintura

-eso suena muy feo, llámame un comerciante de objetos de placer y trabajos forzados, jajajajajaja-dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido para solo reírse burlonamente

-valla forma de deshonrar a los samuráis al autonombrarte uno-dijo fríamente sin quitarle la vista de encima y preparándose para lanzarse a atacar

-valla palabras muy afiladas para una bella dama-dijo un poco ofendido-sabes tu cabeza tiene precio, pero creo que lo puedo multiplicar o triplicar ese precio si te vendo a un burdel o algún feudal como mula de crianza o mascota de sus esclavos-dijo venenosamente mientras se relamía los labios lésbicamente

-te costara la vida haber dicho tal cosa-expreso fríamente desvainando su katana y poniendo su espada sujetada con ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza de lado izquierdo con el filo hacia arriba y la punta al frente (mas referencias a . /_cb20120830194406/hotd/es/images/e/ef/000000000000000Saeko_ ) lista para atacar

-ah, parece que primero tendré que educarte, primero hay que enseñarte quien manda perra-decía mientras desenvainaba sus 2 katanas más largas

-primero deberás matarme-dijo mientras flexionaba su rodilla hacia el frente lista para lansarse a matar o morir

-no-dijo indiferente mente-vales más viva y sin muchas heridas-dijo mientras se relamía los labios-si aceptas te venderé junto con tu novio rubio que deje inconsciente-dijo burlonamente mientras su cara reflejaba una horrible sonrisa lésbica-sabes a los 2 les podrían romper juntos sus culos jajajaja-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...-grito saeko al lanzarse hacia su oponente furiosa

=15 minutos despues=

En las ruinas de la vieja iglesia, se podía ver al rubio en el suelo, en la cabeza se apreciaba un chichon por el golpe anteriormente resibido

-que demonio, esos eran bandidos o mercenarios-se dijo a si mismo enderezándose y tocando donde estaba el golpe-saeko_chan, esta bi..-exclamo pero al no oír respuesta, busco con la mirada-bien, saeko saeko- empezó a gritar al fijarse que estaba solo

-...-

-que-dijo el rubio al oír un susurro que parecía venir de todos los lados

-...-

-que, quien está allí-grito un poco confundido ya que lo único que podía recordar fue como fue golpeado por algo metálico que lo avía noqueado

-naruto-se oyó ahora una voz más clara llamándolo

-he, quien está allí responda-volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba

-naruto, acércate- oyó una voz provenir de lo profundo de las ruinas

naruto poso su mirada en lo profundo de las ruinas, justo hasta donde se levantaba una enorme cruz que le faltaba una parte de arriba, echa de cobre, al menos eso parecía ante la vista del rubio, naruto se acercó a la cruz y esta empezó a ser cubierta por una luz verdosa, naruto instintivamente poso su mano en la cruz, naruto no entendía que pasaba pero se sentía atraído a esa cruz la vista de naruto perdió su brillo como si estuviera en algún tipo de transe al reaccionar se encontraba en un páramo floreado y a unos metros un enorme serezo se levantaba majestuosamente, naruto no entendía como avía llegado allí, Pero era confortable estarlo

-tu nombre es naruto, no es así-dijo una voz en el viento

Naruto busco el origen de la voz pero no encontraba a nadie, al acercarse al cerezo vio como del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de ojos amarillos Su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto dejando ver un trabajado cuerpo, con mangas de color rojo, con dibujos de flores y un collar en forma de cruz

naruto busco el origen de la voz pero no encontraba a nadie, al acercarse al cerezo vio como del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de ojos amarillos, su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto dejando ver un trabajado cuerpo, con mangas de color rojo, con dibujos de flores y un collar en forma de cruz, el cual estaba sentado en la base del tronco con su espalda recargada, cerca de sus pies había una extraña espada enterrada la cual parecía una cruz dorada adornadas con 3 joyas azules y 5 verdes, la hoja negra como la noche pero con un brilloso filo azul verdoso

-quien eres-pregunto acusadoramente el rubio

-soy Dracule Mihawk y se puede decir que un amigo, de tu otoo_san-dijo el azabache

-mi otoo_san,...-repitio el rubio sin fijarse, como el hombre se enderezo y tomo la empuñadura de la espada desenterrándola

-así es, estoy aquí para probar que eres digno-dijo este mientras se alejaba del árbol, mientras naruto parecía pensar lo dicho por el sujeto

-ehhh..., digno para qu...-rápidamente naruto se inclinó hacia atrás esquivando un corte-HHHAAAAAA...-grito al ver como la hoja de la enorme

mihawk dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa

-huum, buenos reflejos, pero...-dijo seriamente mientras sujetaba la empuñadura con ambas manos y-no es suficiente-grito el oji amarillo mientras lanzo más cortes

Naruto solo podía esquivar la hoja negra mientras veía como este se acercaba obligándolo a retroceder

-olle espera-intento hablar el rubio pero solo recibió otro intento de empalarlo-dices que-volvió a decir saltando evadiendo otro corte-eres amigo-moviéndose a su derecha evitando un corte en su torso-aahhh...-grito mientras la filosa espada le hizo un ligero corte en el oído, ocasionando que el azabache se detuviera-de mi otoo_san, conoces también a mi okaa_san-continuo el rubio mientras se cubría el oído lastimado, y veía que el azabache acerco la hoja de su espada, justo donde estaba la sangre, y ver como esta se había secado rápidamente

Naruto al no recibir respuesta del extraño espadachín quien solo se puso a limpiar la sangre-te refieres a kushi_san, si-dijo como si nada pero-'que extraño en teoría no debería de lastimarlo, pero si su sangre no se escurrió significa que'-pensaba analíticamente-'y porque pregunto por el nombre de su madre, acaso'/oye perdiste la memoria-pregunto extrañado llamando la atención del rubio

-ahh..., si ya llevo una semana de que desperté sin recordar quien era, solo recuerdo mi nombre-dijo riendo mientras se sobaba la nuca, sacándole una gota en la nuca del azabache

-sin duda es tu hijo...-dijo mihawk mientras apretó su agarre en su espada y...

Lanzo un corte descendente al rubio quien atrapo la hoja de la espada con sus manos desnudas ocasionando que una potente onda de aire los cubriera, mientras que el cerezo que estaba atrás de naruto se partió a la mitad cayendo pesadamente

Lentamente Dracule aflojo la fuerza en su espada y la entero en el suelo frente al rubio, mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba

-ahh, ya te vas-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-sin duda eres su hijo y eres digna de la Kokuto Yoru-dijo el azabache mientras este desparecía como un espejismo

Mientras el rubio repetía el nombre...

=en las ruinas de la iglesia=

-Kokuto Yoru- repitió naruto mientras la enorme cruz parecía reaccionar bajo ese nombre y emitió una luz que cubrió la habitación

Naruto reacciono, era como despertar de un sueño pero al dirigir su vista a su mano vio como en su mano cargaba una enorme pero liviana espada; la cual tenía una hoja negra y con doble patrón irregular, casi del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, adornado con joyas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba rota de un lado y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

Al salir de la ruinas lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, el pequeño y pacifico pueblo donde avía estado viviendo la última semana ardía en llamas, el aire se impregnaba del olor de la sangre y los gritos de miedo y pánico de las pocas personas que lo habitaban.

Corío lo más rápido que pudo con espada en mano llego al pequeño y alguna vez bello pueblo, al entrar a sus calle lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de 6 hombres de ruda apariencia amenazando a una familia integrada por una pareja de ancianos, una mujer no más de 20 y 3 pequeños una niña y 2 niño que intentaba protegerlos de los maleantes, pero...

Antes que el rubio llegara donde se encontraba la familia un maleante lanzo una estocada al niño pero, la mujer mayor se interpuso en la trayectoria del detal golpe siendo ella la apuñalada, el niño grito viendo como su abuela sangraba ferozmente, la mujer cubrió la vista de la pequeña niña, mientras que el otro niño intentaba llegar a la anciana lastimada pero era detenido por su abuelo,

-maldito estorbo, htsk ha pero de por si a los ancianos los mataremos ya que con ellos no se obtienen buenas ganancias con ellos-dijo cruelmente el hombre que avía apuñalado a la anciana

-maldito te voy a mater por que la mataste ella, ella-gritaba imponentemente el niño que deseaba alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de su abuela pero era detenido por su hermano mayor que derramaba pesadamente lágrimas de impotencia

-valla que rudo resulto ser esta sabandija, tal vez te vendamos a algún clan ya que ellos siempre compran niños para volverlos soldados despiadados sin emociones, jajajajajaja-dijo el hombre más alto burlonamente mientras veía al niño empezar a temblar, ya que era bien sabido cómo eran entrenados los esclavos para volverlos soldados sin sentimientos

El rubio que avía detenido su avance al ver como la anciana caía herida y perdía mucha sangre, apretó el mango de la espada con ambas manos y la levanto sobre su cabeza la enorme espada, empezando a correr y dio un gran salto llegando al tejado de una casa y de en casa en casa, tejado en tejado empezó a avanzar

-sí y a la mujer será una buena puta junto con su hijita-dijo lésbicamente uno de los hombres que las miraba con lujuria y crueldad

-jajajajajaja-empezaron a reír todos los bandidos con crueldad

-la pequeña es muy linda-dijo uno acercándose a la familia asustada, estiro su mano directamente a la niña, pero este antes de que estuviera a un metro de la pequeña…

-yo pido a la peq...aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAh!- este grito dolorosa y estrepitosa mientras su brazo caía al suelo y la sangre volaba

-pero que-dijo espantado otro viendo a su compañero tirado en el piso agarrase el tronco sangrante que alguna vez fue su brazo

-maldito como te atreves-grito furioso mientras por la espalda una sombra se movía directo hacia el-...aaaaahh!-fue lo que grito al sentir como algo le cortaba las 2 piernas y caía en una agonía indescriptible

Rápidamente uno de los criminales agarro a la mujer y…-haaaaa!-grito la mujer al sentir su cabello ser jalado bruscamente, jalándola hacia el bandido que sostenía una espada y la acercaba al cuello amenazadoramente

-donde esta ese maldito, muéstrate o la puta lo... aaaaaaaaah!-gritaba desesperado pero antes de terminar su frase vio como algo Coria hacia él y le enteraba la enorme espada en su pecho atravesando su corazón pasando el filo muy cerca de la cabeza de la mujer quien pudo ver su reflejo en la hoja metálica

-de donde la a...-decía el líder del pequeño grupo en shock al ver la espada de hoja oscura enterada en el pecho de su subordinado mientras un chico sacaba la espada del muerto mientras la mujer escapaba hacia su familia, pero...antes de que lograrla sacarla 2 de los bandidos se lanzaron contra el con espadas en mano

-te tenemos-gritaron los dos al colocar peligrosamente sus espadas al lado de su cuello del rubio listo para rebanárselo naruto volteo la vista directo a uno que lo tenía sitiado con sus espadas, el hombre al ver sus ojos sintió como si estuviera frente de la muerte o de un demonio que avía escapado del infierno

-eh, co..o..o.. como eeese, pod..der,-murmuro el hombre que solo podía ver el ojo de naruto como si temiera perder su ventaja-aaaah no me mataras infeliz-grito el otro hombre que estaba del otro lado del rubio, de un movimiento rápido giro sobre su propio eje y corto por la cintura a los hombres

En la mejilla del rubio callo una gota de sangre mientras sus ojos parecían ponerse rojos pero…

-kyaaaa!-naruto oyó el grito de la pequeña niña, al botear la mirada vio como la niña era sostenida de su cintura y una espada estaba lista para degollarla a la menor oportunidad

-muy bien valiente, un paso más y la pequeña se ira como la pendeja anciana-dijo cruelmente mientras repagaba más su filo al cuello de la pequeña

-nooooo, suéltala por piedad-grito la madre de la niña muy asustada viendo como la niña solo dejaba escapar sus lagrimas

Naruto quien veía todo esto bajo la espada mientras respiraba pesadamente-muy bien ahora deja la espada en el suelo-dijo el hombre muy confiado con su rehén mientras veía como el rubio bajaba la espada sin quitarle la vista

-bien ahora arrójamela con el pie-al momento de dar la orden naruto empujo con el pie la enorme espada, aventándola a unos pasos de ellos-si así, ahora niña toma el arma-dijo directo al oído de la niña, ella solo se estremeció al sentir el aliento cerca de su rostro y se inclinó para tomar la arma del piso pero...

-p… pesa mucho, no puedo levantarla-dijo la niña muy asustada mientras forcejeaba por levantarla sin ningún resultado

-ha pendeja muévete-dijo molesto su captor mientras le dada una patada en su espalda tirándola

-kyaa!-grito la niña al sentir el golpe

La niña callo de cara pero..., el bandido a quien le había cortado medio brazo la jalo agarrándola de la cintura con su brazo lastimado y replegándola a el

-ven aquí linda jajaja tiene buenas piernas y un duro culito sin duda cuando crezca será una gran puta jajajajaja- desea lésbica y prepotentemente mientras con su mano libre le tocaba las pequeñas piernas de la niña y subía hasta sus infantiles glúteos y los apretaba obteniendo el resultado querido, un gimoteo de miedo de parte de la niña

-AKARI!-grito la madre que era agarrada por el anciano impidiendo que pasara algo peor

Mientras con el jefe del grupo quien tomo el mango de la espada-que bella espada, si... e hhhhhh!-

-que pasa jefe-dijo el hombre que manoseaba a la niña

-nada-dijo amargamente sin expresión en su rostro-'cómo es posible esta espada pesa una mierda, pe… pero ese mocoso la movía como si nada'-pensaba enojadamente pero antes de que algo pasara solo vio como el rubio se lanzó hacia el y con un poderoso rodillazo lo lanzo al aire-haaaa!-grito con dolor el maleante mientras que naruto, tomo la espada como si nada y la blandió hacia el cielo y como si el mismo aire lo cortara el maleante que caía, callo cortado a la mitad

-jhhhh!, maldito infeliz como te atreves, co... como lo hiciste-dijo con una expresión de miedo el maleante que sujetaba a la niña por el cuello

-...-

-muy bien un paso más y la pulga se muere-dijo muy asustado mientras apretaba el agarre del cuello de la niña, ocasionando que la niña dejara escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire

-AKARI!-volvió a gritar la mujer sintiéndose impotente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el rubio que se lanzó directo al maleante mientras preparaba su espada para partirlo por la mitad

-NOOOH!-grito el anciano pensando que le pasaría a su nieta

-KYAAAA!-fue todo lo que logro decir la niña al ver cómo era usada como escudo humano y el joven rubio lanzaba el filo de la espada hacia ella con intenciones asesinas, pero..., lo que sucedió fue otra cosa…

-graaaaah-grito el maleante que había sido rebanado por la mitad pero lo extraño era que la niña estaba bien, asustada pero bien, detrás de la niña se vio como el inerte cuerpo del maleante caía da cada lado de la niña

-estas bien-dijo el rubio quien cargo protectoramente a la niña con su brazo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho portaba la espada, mientras la pequeña solo asentía

-abuelita-oyeron decir al niño más pequeño llamando la atención del rubio y la niña

-ha-dijo la niña dirigiendo su vista a su familia que se reunían alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer mayor

-...-el rubio miro la escena sintiéndose triste ya que si se hubiera apurado la señora tal vez estaría viva

-por favor onii_san ayúdala-dijo la niña esperanzada mientras veía al rubio directo a sus ojos lo cual el rubio pudo ver como estaban a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas, la niña parecía tener mucha fe

-mmm...-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, el cual se acercó a la triste familia

-wuaaa!-lloraba el niño menor mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la anciana

-sfh! madre sfh!-decía la mujer que se encontraba arrodillada cerca del cuerpo de la mujer que la crio, la mujer paro su llanto al ver como el joven rubio bajaba a la niña y esta la abrazaba

Naruto no sabía que hacer ya que shizuka era la que sabía sobre medicina y esas cosas, pero los ojos de la niña seguían presentes en su mente era como si a alguien le recordaran pero no savia a quien

-ah-naruto acerco su mano a la herida de la mujer mayor y como si supiera que hacer su mano empezó a brillar rojiza, la luz era clara y cálida, esta extraña energía empezó a dirigirse hacia la herida y la empezó a sanar y antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa la herida parecía haberse serado

-aah, ajh, ajh, ajh, ajh, Y..Y..Yag..gyu Yagyu Ry..uma-dijo la mujer mayor con cansancio y fatiga en su rostro ya que aunque la herida estaba cerrada avía perdido mucha sangre

-..., necesita ser atendida apropiadamente-dijo el rubio como dando a entender que aunque estaba curada seguía en peligro

-gracias-dijo el hombre mayor que se arrodillo para poder abrazar a su mujer

-gracias onii_san-gritaron los 2 infantes más pequeños tacleando al rubio

-...-

-jh jh jh-rio el más pequeño mientras veía la expresión del rubio

-ah d..de nada-dijo el rubio un poco shokeado por lo ocurrido por alguna razón se sentía extraño cuando recibía un alago o agradecimiento de alguna persona

-jajajaja-rio la niña al ver la expresión del rubio

-rápido hay que salir de aquí-dijo el anciano que era ayudado por la mujer para poder cargar a la anciana y que se dirigirán hacia la costa

-adiós onii_san y muchas gracias por salvarme y a mi abuelita-decían los 3 niños dándole una reverencia al rubio

Continuara…

=====omake=====

Se puede ver al anterior anbu con máscara de inu (perro), completamente vendado y una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna

-BIEN AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO ARCHIVO QUE PUDE SACAR, UNO DE MUCHOS DE ECHO PERO POR AHORA SOLO SERÁN ESTOS-dice el hombre mostrando diferentes folders con un sello de confidencial en rojo

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA; ARCHIVO DE..===

Minato namikaze;

Nacimiento:

Acuario 25 de enero

Género :

Masculino

Edad:

26

Altura:

179,2 cm

Peso:

66,1kg

Sangre:

B

Clasificación:

Kage

Ninja Sensor

Ocupación:

Hokage

Afiliación:

Konohagakure

Equipo:

3

Sensei:

jiraiya

Clan:

namikaze

Chakra Elm.:

Viento

Fuego

Rango Ninja

Rango Ninja:

Kage

Registro:

informacion perdida tras ataque del kyubi

EGA:

10

Conocimientos:

fue de los mejores de su generación (5to lugar)

Relación:

-Kushina (Esposa)

-Satellizer Uzumaki (Hijastra)

-Naruto Uzumaki (Hijastro)

Familia:

X

Estado civil; casado

Descendencia; no tubo descendencia sanguínea

Genkei kekkai; ninguna

Personalidad; pesar de sus conocimientos y habilidades en el campo de batalla, era muy pedante, arrogante, testarudo y confiado, siempre monstro extraños comportamientos 'demasiado amigadle con niñas pequeñas'.

Estado psicológico; tenía una fijación por el tamaño de su hombría, su precocidad, ** Pederastia confirmada**

Traumas; desconocidos

Estado; muerto

Causas de defunción; múltiples cuchilladas en su cuerpo y desangramiento por un mutilación genital, su muerte se originó por una apuñalada a su corazón *asesinado*

Murió en; su casa

Murió por;**información censurada**

Murió a manos de; sus víctimas

Crímenes; violación y prostitución infantil

Sentencia; ninguna (jamás se llevó a la corte)

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA FIN===

Se podía ver un blanco escenario en donde se podía ver una pila de carne con una mascar de inu en esta mientras 2 rubias de enorme pechonalida con los folders en mano

-por fin lo tenemos-dijo una de estas rubias quien vestía un traje muy entallado de color rojo con el rostro rojo mientras se tapaba su busto y entrepierna debido a que el traje remarcaba mucho estos

-descuida nadie sabrá lo que contienen estos archivos ya que-decía la otra rubia quien llevaba un traje igual de color blanco con verde en la espalda pero a diferencia a la otra esta sostenía los folder y actuaba como si no le importara-espera están básicos, donde están los papeles, no puede ser incluso hay míos y de naruto, shizune y más miembros de konoha-decía mientras revisaba los folders

-maldita sea incluso archivos codificados fueron robados-dijo la otra viendo como había unos folders de otra tonalidad con el sello roto

-PARA QUIEN ROBO ESTOS ARCHIVOS-grito desesperada la otra rubia

=====fin omake=====

Bien aquí esta es siguiente cap, perdón por la demora pero realmente perdí el capítulo algunos capítulos y demás… malditos virus

Pero bueno aquí esta

Comenten y sugieran poro mejor solo cometen 


	3. Cap 3

Nota del autor; ni naruto me pertenece ni cualquier otro anime usado en este fic bla bla bla…

* * *

><p>-omake-<p>

Se puede ver una tarima de cortinas rojas abriéndose

En medio se puede ver a una joven chica rubia enfundada en un escotado vestido rojo con blanco y llevando con sigo unos lentes

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a hablar

-querida audiencia de 'samurái dorado' se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente cap.. a.. a.. a (estornudo)...-

-se repite-se oye una voz de un lugar frente a ella

=TOMA 2=

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a hablar

-muy buenas noches o días, soy Satellizer y se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'samurái dorado' y el siguiente omaki- pero es interrumpida

-es omake-dice la misma voz desde frente de ella haciendo que Satellizer se ponga roja por la vergüenza

=TOMA 3=

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a hablar

-muy buenas noches o días soy Satellizer y se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'samurái dorado' y el siguiente omake-dice con una voz firme que emita seguridad y entusiasmo

-corte-dice la misma voz desde frente de ella

-ah..., y ahora que ice mal- pregunta infantilmente

-esa ropa cámbienla-grita el director

-que...-dice preocupada

=TOMA 4=

Se puede ver una tarima de cortinas rojas abriéndose

En medio se puede ver a una joven chica rubia llevando un bikini blanco que remarca su bella y curveada figura y unos tacones de aguja exageradamente grandes, con un sonrojo en su cara y sin lentes, en su cabello llevaba una banda azul

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a hablar

-m… muy bu... buenas n... noches, d... días soy sa... satellizer y se me ah ah aha-dice tambaleándose casi a caerse- p.. Pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'sa… samurái dorado' y el siguiente o..oma..ma..ke,ahhhh!-dice con un hilo de voz tímido y avergonzado antes de caer

-corte-dice la misma voz desde frente de ella

=TOMA 5=

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a hablar

-muy buenas noches o días soy Satellizer y se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'samurái dorado' y el siguiente omake-dice ya más segura de sí misma

-corte-dice la misma voz desde frente de ella

-...-

-inténtalo diciéndolo más sexy-

-...-

-vamos imagina que es para naruto_san-

-/-

=TOMA 6=

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a caminar a afrente con un contoneo sexy y un enorme sonrojo en su rostro

-muy buenas noches o días soy Satellizer y se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'samurái dorado' y el siguiente omake-dice con un coqueteo en su voz mientras todo el equipo de producción estaba desmallados-..., no me digan que no grabaron nada-

-co... cor..te-dice la misma voz pero muy débilmente

=TOMA 7=

Se enfoca una luz sobre ella y esta comienza a caminar asía el frente, pero con el vestido rojo y sin lentes

-muy buenas noches o días soy Satellizer y se me ha pedido que presente el siguiente capítulo de 'samurái dorado' y el siguiente omake-

-corte, se queda-

-bien voy a ver si naru_kun ya termino de cambiarse o si voy a ayudarle-decía muy feliz y alegre para salir corriendo hacia una perta que decía camerinos

Mientras esta salía del set, se podía ver a un montón de camarógrafos vendados y los ojos morados y en su mente un solo pensamiento 'bipolar'

-ella se fue antes de terminar la toma-decía una pila de carne molida que se encontraba sentado en una silla que dice director

-por favor no la vuelva a traer-decía un hombre momificado

-si no quiero más golpes-decía otro con cientos de chichones en la cabeza

-bien ya que pongan otro archivo que kakashi rob... digo que trajo-

* * *

><p>===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA; ARCHIVO DE..===<p>

Naruto namikaze-uzumaki;

Nacimiento:

Libra 10 de octubre

Género:

Masculino

Edad:

12

Altura:

1,60 m

Peso:

40,6 kg

Sangre:

B

Clasificación:

Jinchūriki

Ocupación:

Shinobi de konoha

Afiliación:

Konohagakure

Monte Myōbokuzan Monte Myōboku (anteriormente)

Equipo:

7 (anteriormente)

Sensei:

Kakashi (anteriormente)

Satellizer (actual)

Clan:

Uzumaki

Namikase (político)

Chakra Elm:

Viento

Rango Ninja

Rango Ninja:

Genin

Registro:

012607

EGA:

11 1/2

Conocimientos:

Conocimientos mínimos (anteriormente considerado el payaso de la clase), actualmente era considerado uno de los 3 más inteligentes y avilés de su generación después cambiar de sensei

Relación:

-madre: kushina uzumaki (muerta)

-padre: desconocido

-padrastro: minato namikazem (muerto)

-madre ado/tutora legal: tsunade

Familia:

-hermano(a): Satellizer uzumaki-*censurado*

-madre: kushina uzumaki (muerta)

-padre: desconocido

-madre adop: tsunade

-padrino: Jiraiya

Estado civil; soltero

Descendencia; inexistente

genkei kekkai; ninguna

Personalidad; anteriormente era muy reservado y asustadizo (ya que sufría maltratos de su 'padrastro', y los aldeanos), después de ***************************************** información censurada ******************************************* se abrió y se volvió más alegre y sociable, siempre ase bromas, siempre se comporta sumiso frente a su hermana

Problemas de salud; ninguno

Observación psicológico; oculta sus emociones tras una sonrisa, siente la necesidad de ayudar a los demás, es incapaz de sentir rencor hacia quien lo ha lastimado a excepción de una persona, hasta hace 5 años se consideraba a si mismo alguien que merecía ser lastimado y castigado (desde los 5 años se auto fingía daños físicos)

Traumas; miedo a ser abandonado, tras unos estudios a corta edad se confirmó maltrato físico y psicológico, maltrato sexual repetido (aparentemente violación ocasionadas por la directora del orfanato), era contaste en auto fingirse daño físico, sufrió 6 atentados contra su vida, 3 intentos de suicidios y 1 colectivo (con su hermana)-impedida por tsunade

-*información adicional: se requirió terapia por el intento de suicidio, violación y por auto fingirse daño

-*opseción: sufría una obsesión por cuidar a su hermana mayor - a tal grado que si no sabía nada de ella en menos de 1 hora se deprimía y se estresa asta tal grado de auto fingirse daño asta anteriormente ya que gracias a terapias por parte de tsunade esto quedo atrás, por las Hamburguesa y el ramen

Estado; desaparecido en acción

Causas de defunción;X

Murió en;X

Murió por;X

Murió a manos de;X

Crímenes; asesinato en defensa propia a un segundo

Sentencia; ninguna (se declaró en defensa propia)

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA FIN===

=en el set=

-bien edítenlo y...-

Se oyen unos gritos a lo lejos

-NO SATELLIZER_ONEE_SAN NO ME TOQUES HAI-

-SOLO UN POCO, MIRA CÓMO SE PUSO TE DEBE DE DOLER HAI-

-SI PERO NO LO TOQUES, HHAAAA...!-

-ANDA SI TE GUSTABA QUE PASARA MI LENGUA HAI PARA ALIVIARTE EL DOLOR CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑO-

-SI PER..AHHHHH...!-

-ADEMÁS ME GUSTA ESE SABOR-

-NO ONEE_SAN, QUE ACASO SE TE PEGO LAS MAÑAS DE ANKO-

-UN POCO-

-NOOO...AHHHHH!-

De repente el set se tiño de rojo y todas las personas estaban en el piso y con sonrisas bobas

Una puerta es abierta y entra una joven chica con un uniforme de mensajería

-disculpe vengo por la cinta del omake-pregunta la chica pero no recibe respuesta-que extraño me habré equivocado de set- de repente entro en el set un rubio con solo sus pantalones corriendo desesperadamente con una herida en su pecho con unos hilitos de sangre y la cara completamente roja

-valla onee_san siempre ha sido igual solo le gusta lamer mis heridas -decía un poco shokeado

-...-

-a disculpe ya la atendieron-pregunto el rubio al notar a la chica parada cerca de la salida del set

-no, ve.. Venia por la grabación-dijo tímidamente y un sonrojo en su cara desviando la mirada del desnudo y tonificado abdomen del rubio

-y no la han atendido-pregunto un poco confundido por la expresión de la chica que solo contesto negativamente con la cabeza-bueno-dijo para acercarse a la cámara y sacar el rollo de la grabación -aquí tiene-dijo entregándole la cinta

-naru_kun ben aquí quiero seguí probándote-se oyó una voz femenina que se acercaba, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el color

-disculpa adiós-dijo para salir corriendo como si el shinigami lo persiguiera

-KYAAAAA... NARUTO_SAMA-grito la joven chica que cayó al suelo empujada por un chorro de sangre que salía por su nariz-soy suya ja ja jajaa- decía fuera de si antes de quedar desmallada y con una risita boba

-fin omake-

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3; espada oscura- olvidar lo perdido…? Parte 1<p>

Naruto veía fijamente la enorme espada cuya hoja brillaba col la luz de la luna, pero unos toques en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron reaccionar

-adelante-dijo el rubio dando paso a la persona que tocaba

Al abrirse la puerta vio a la siempre voluminosa cattleya que llevaba su cabello suelto dándole una apariencia sensual, traía puesto un largo pero trasparente camisón que permitía ver su pequeña ropa interior intentando cubrir sus mega generosos pechos y la tela de su tanga se sumía en su delicada piel mientras que en sus brazos y piernas iban vendados con una pequeñas manchas de sangre seca

-podemos hablar naru_chan-dijo la azabache entrando a la habitación del peli gris y viendo como este se enderezaba y se sentaba en la cama

-por supuesto cattleya_san-dijo cortésmente mientras desviaba su vista de ella ya que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro, cattleya se sentó en la cama cerca del exrubio pero vio como este parecía no querer verla

-naru_kun es mala educación no ver a las personas a la cara cuando hablas con ellas-dijo bromistamente la azabache obligando al rubio poner su vista en ella

-d..de..de que quería hablar cattleya_san-dijo el peli gris viendo a la azabache la cual podía ver el enorme sonrojo del ex-rubio, haciendo que esta sonriera divertidamente ya que para ella era muy divertido ver a los jóvenes e incluso niños sonrojarse por su figura de infarto

-veras naru_kun, quería saber si...-pregunto un poco melancólica la azabache-si ya pensaste en que hacer, sobre...-dijo solo para ser interrumpida por el peli gris

-sobre si ir al otro continente-termino la frase de la azabache-pues como le dije hace 3 días, tenía planeado ir pero...-se detuvo mientras recordada

-pero-se auto cuestiono la azabache

-recuerdo que me dijo sobre el estado de este lugar-dijo mientras recordaba esa plática

=flash back=

=cuarto de naruto una semana antes=

Habían pasado 2 días de la llegada del rubio desmemoriado al continente ken, y como los anteriores días Shizuka lo revisaba sus heridas y el estado de su recuperación

-bueno parece que ya vas mejorando-dijo la rubia alegremente

-sí, gracias-respondió el rubio

-todavía no recuerdas nada-pregunto la azabache de enormes atributos

-ha, no lo ciento-dijo algo triste naruto

-tienes una idea de dónde vienes-ahora preguntaba la peli purpura

-no lo ciento-volvió a contestar deprimido el rubio

-rayos pensé que después de 2 días tus recuerdos regresarían-dijo extrañada la rubia distraída -ahahahahaha, lo ciento no era mi intención picar la herida-pero mientras agitaba los brazos cómica mente mientras se disculpaba al ver como el rubio había sido envuelto en un aura deprimente

-no se preocupe shizuka_sama-dijo naruto para calmar a la rubia

-ha no me llames sama, me siento vieja-dijo mientras hacía pucheros por sentirse ofendida

-ah, lo siento-dijo el rubio un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la bustos rubia

-no te preocupes solo no se te ocurra llamarme oba_san y todos estaremos tranquilos-dijo completamente enojada

-hai-respondió espantado el rubio al ver como lo veía con el rabillo del ojo mientras un aura tenebrosa la cubría

-bueno entonces creo que será mejor de decirte donde estas-dijo cattleya para cambiar la conversación ya que su amiga cuando se ofendía podía hacer todo un grama

-ha gracias cattleya_sama-dijo el rubio esperando la respuesta

=narrativa de cattleya=

Te encuentras en el continente ken que es el más grande de los 3 que hay pero lamentablemente se encuentra en guerra;

La guerra se lleva a cabo por los clanes más fuertes y alianzas de otros los cuales son:

El clan date ; que es dirigido por Date Masamune el Dokuganryu ("Dragón de un solo ojo") y domina el sur y tiene una alianza con el clan uesugi

El clan muramasa; el clan forjador, el cual es dirigido por Torahime, la jinete espectral

El clan oda ; el cual gobierna la mayor parte del norte del continente y es dirigida por nobuna y tiene bajo sus órdenes una gran cantidad de ninjas y comandantes

El clan tokugawa; la cual es conocido como los visionarios y futuristas ya que ellos consideran que la tecnología es el futuro también tengo entendido que trasporta maquinarias y aparatos a los otros continentes y es dirigido por Yoshihiko un sujeto muy creído

El clan imagawa; le sirve al clan tokugawa me parece que la hija mayor está comprometida con Yoshihiko

El clan takeda; es dirigido por el tigre de kai shingen y su hija y futura sucesora Akari

El clan yukimaru; el cual sirve siegamente a shingen a excepción de sanada que es considerada una hija para shingen

El clan uesugi; dirigidos por la Diosa de la Guerra kenshin enemiga de takeda

El clan Saitou; el cual tiene o más bien tenía una alianza con oda y ahora es dirigido por yoshitatsu, un bastardo que mato a su propio padre y volvió a todos sus súbditos en esclavos

La provincia de go; la cual no se sabe mucho ya que no ha participado en la guerra abiertamente, solo se sabe que es dirigida por un tal Sonken Chubo y que domina el archipiélago del continente que está formada por 30 islas ubicado al suroeste y que todo aquel extranjero que toca sus costas jamás es visto otra vez,

Masamune, Torahime, nobuna, Yoshihiko, shingen y akari, kenshin, yoshitatsu y Sonken Chubo son los 9 señores de la guerra los cuales han tenido sumergida en guerra al continente ken, muchas vidas se han perdido solo por tierras y con tanto a los grupos de mercenarios y tratantes de esclavos, el continente está sumergido en el caos comparado solo con el infierno mismo

=fin narrativa cattleya=

-y creen que yo sea de uno de esos clanes o un mer...-decía con un poco de miedo en su voz por su pasado incierto, pero fue callado rápidamente antes de que terminara su oración

-no-dijo rápidamente saeko llamando la atención de sus senseis y del rubio y en la habitación solo se oyó un 'ah' de parte de todos-veras muchos de los soldados o mercenarios tienen un tatuaje insignia que los identifiquen o marca de esclavo de algún clan, pero no portas ninguna-dijo rápidamente la peli purpura mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo semáforo

-y no tengo nada de eso-pregunto aliviado naruto al saber que había un 70% de posibilidad de no ser un mercenario le alegraba

-no-dijo saeko rápidamente aumentando su felicidad

-eso quiere de..de.d. decir que me vi.v..v vieron des.. - decía crispado el desmemoriado genin

-ah, valla conque un poco tímido ah-decía divertida cattleya viendo como el joven rubio se coloraba a mas no poder

-jamás aria algo tan vulgar -decía ofendida la peli purpura mientras en su rostro se volvía rojo al recordar el desnudo cuerpo del rubio

-yo sí, yo si-decía muy animada shizuka dando saltitos con una expresión infantil-y solo de recordar su tamaño kyaaaaa siento que voy a a desmayarme-gritaba dramáticamente mientras empezaba a babear y ponía una sonrisa pervertida

=fin flash back=

Naruto se sonrojo por la parte última de sus recuerdos pero antes de que pasara algo más se sacudió su cabeza

-y también, pienso que si ese sujeto fue capaz de vencerlas fácilmente-decía tristemente el ex-rubio sin fijarsé que la mujer de alado le aparecían venas en su frente y su cabello empezaba a levantarse-casi las, mata-

-espera un minuto-grito muy indignada mientras sujetaba por el cuello al rubio y empezando a sacudirlo-a mí me tomo desprevenida no pluralices entiendes-decía mientras dejaba caer el mareado naruto quien sus ojos parecían espirales pintados por un niño

-haiii,-decía mientras sus ojos rodaban cómicamente-pero co… como decía si ese sujeto trabaja para alguien más fuerte entonces no quiero imaginarme de que les ari..-decía ya más tranquilo pero se detuvo al notar como la mujer lo fulminaba con la vista-digo que les aria a otros pueblos-se auto corrigió asustado viendo la reacción de la voluminosa dama

-hum, ya veo te gusta ella, no-dijo más calmada, alegre y divertida-si es así, me puedo poner celosa sabes–decía ahora más picara y juguetona mientras se le repagaba al rubio

=konoha- oficina de la hokage=

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage se podía ver a la godaime, a Satellizer, jiraiya a shizune y a dos anfibios, los cuales se veían algo consternados

-ma, pa a que se debe su visita -decía el sanin

-verán queríamos saber algo-dijo el sapo de cabello blanco

-que quieren saber-pregunto un poco insistente tsunade

-si han encontrado alguna pista de naruto-decía ahora el sapo de cabello morado

-alguien le coquetea-dijo satellizer en susurro llamando la atención de todos presentes

-que dijiste Satellizer-pregunto confundida shima

-alguien le está coqueteando a naru_kun-dijo enojada y levantando la vo,z sacándoles una gotas a los humanos presentes

-que-preguntaron confundidos los sapos ancianos

-que una perra le coquetea a mi ototo_kun-contesto mientras un aura demoniaca la empezar a cubrir y cualquiera juraría ver la cabeza del shinigami

-haa..., tranquila por favor, cálmate-hablo shizune tratando de que se calmara ya que cuando se ponía así no oía razones y la única persona que la podía calmar estaba desaparecida

-nos decías que-dijo la gadaime ignorando a su hija adoptiva ya que des hace 2 días actuaba extraña

-cómo puedes estar segura que alguien le coquetea-dijo la sapa intrigada por el comportamiento de la hermana de su invocador

-lo siento, decían-ahora decía jiraiya quien ignoraba a la joven chica

-hay algo que nos preocupa-contesto fukasaku mientras veía como la joven hacia berrinche y a su esposa que tenía una gota en la nuca-desde hace una semana que no podíamos aparecer en konoha y la cancelación de naruto y su muerte...-impresionando a los presentes...,, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Satellizer

-¡que no está muerto!, una bruja shota le está coqueteando-gritaba mientras sostenía en sus manos la Nova Blood y la blandia de un lado a otro

-como decía, todo sucedió cuando...-y empezó a contar Fukasaku ignorando a la uzumaki

=flash back=

En una enorme habitación donde se podían ver cientos de tablillas de maderas con nombres (obviamente en japonés), en el centro de la habitación se podía apreciar un enorme pergamino abierto en el cual se podía ver unos nombres escritos en rojo pero... lo extraño era que el último nombre se había vuelto trasparente lo cual no era muy alentarlo

-pobre a muerto, creo que iré a dar mis condolencias -decía Shima con una expresión triste a su esposo, mientras tomaba curso hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero una voz la detuvo

-ahh, ma espera-dijo el viejo sapo un poco preocupado

-que ocurre pa-pregunto mientras regresaba a lado de este solo para ver cómo veía en shock el pergamino al momento de poner su vista en el vio como el ultimo nombre se restablecía solo que lo extraño era una raya lo atravesaba y las letras se volvían oscuras

-el pergamino, el nombre-decía saliendo del shock

-cómo es esto posible-dijo extrañada y preocupada al ver como el contrato con su invocador avía sido cancelado

-es.. Esta roto cómo es esto posible, pero si…-decía el sapo completamente confundido ya que jamás avía pasado en la historia de las invocaciones avía sido terminado su contrato-primero marco que estaba muerto y ahora esto... esto-decía cada vez más asombrado y extrañado, pero sobre todo asustado

-pero mira a si do roto y se restableció es como si algo lo hubiera bloqueado de nuestro contrato-decía la anciana sin creerlo pero la pregunta que rodeaba su cabeza

-pero que tiene semejante poder para romper el contrato-pregunto el anciano sapo viendo la expresión de su esposa

=fin flash back=

-y por qué apenas avisan de esto-gritaron los 2 sanins con unas venas en la cabeza encarando a las invocaciones

-por-contesto shima completamente furiosa

-por?-repitió tsunade un poco enojada

-se nos avía impedido salir del monte-respondió fukasaku con una expresión de consternado por el hecho de no poder haber salido a excepción de los demás sapos

-ah, si yo me acuerdo en haber invocado a Gamabunta para decirle y ver sobre la profecía-dijo asombrado jiraiya que hace exactamente una semana llamo al jefe de los sapos

-sí, lo sabemos pero él nos contó que cuando intento decir algo no le salía la voz-dijo ma asombrando a todos ya que si incluso era bloqueada la voz de los sapos significaba que alguien realmente poderoso se los impedía pero antes de que dijeran algo fakasake se les adelanto

-no lo entendemos tampoco, pero algo es seguro él está en un gran peligro-afirmo fríamente ganándose todas las miradas de los presentes pero sobre todo de Satellizer pero antes que dijera algo fue detenida por shizune

-solo sé que una fuerza extraña bloqueaba nuestra salida del monte Myoboku y de la invocación inversa, pero sin duda Satellizer_san tiene razón el sigue con vida-termino de decir shima solo para ver como Satellizer empezaba a dejar escapar lágrimas de impotencia

=cuarto de naruto-continente ken=

De vuelta a la habitación del ex rubio que estaba completamente rojo

-c..cat..tleya_san-decia completamente rojo por lo cerca que estaba de cattleya

-humt, jajajaja-pero antes de otra cosa pasara soltó la risa porque a ella le parecía una expresión adorable ganándose un 'ha' de parte del peli gris-l..lo siento solo quería ver tu expresión, jajajajaja-le respondió pero su cara seguía roja-descuida tu secreto está seguro-decía ya más tranquila

-mmm, cattleya_san de que quería hablar-pregunto naruto para olvidar lo sucedido

-ha, ya te dije quiero saber si planeas irte o consideraras lo que te pregunte en la tarde-pregunto la voluminosa mujer esperando la respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta-mmm, naruto..., naruto-decía pasando su mano por la cara de naruto pero na había respuesta, haciendo que su paciencia se acabara y soltó un grito que lo dejo sordo-NARUTO-grito tan fuerte que incluso lo tiro de la cama

-aaah!, que-dijo espantado viendo como frente a él se encontraba parada e inclinada dejando sus extremadamente grandes pechos colgados

-te estoy ablando, mmm... que pasa-dijo ya más calmada pero al momento de hablar o hacer algún movimiento sus atributos se movían hipnóticamente

-pe..., puedo preguntar algo-decía un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

-kyaa! que pervertido, con esa mirada parece que me querías comer-decía con una voz chillona y sexy mientras fingía estar avergonzada y el rubio solo tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza "se dio cuenta" y empezaba a destilar vapor por su cabeza, decidió aprovechar ese estado del peli gris para jugarle otra broma-ah, claro solo que no sea una pregunta indecente, como si duermo desnuda o si salgo con alguien o de qué color son mis pezo...-pero antes de terminar su broma fue callada

-ahhhhh!..., NO SE TRATA DE ESO-grito un avergonzado ex rubio mientras que cattleya solo podía reír

-jajajajajajajaja- reía escandalosamente mientras el genin se indignaba-perdón que era-termino contestando recuperando la compostura pero todavía soltaba una que otra risita

-quien era, Yagyu ryuma-pregunto naruto ganándose la atención de cattleya

-d..de donde oíste ese nombre-le pregunto entrando en un estado serio ya que ese nombre llevaba años sin oírlo

=dentro de la mente del rubio=

En una húmeda y oscura cloaca se podían oír unos ruidos extraños provenir de lo más profundo de esta, al final de los enredados túneles se podía ver una enorme reja de gruesos barrotes los cuales impedían la vista y el paso, pero al final de esta se encontraban 3 cuerpos femeninos de cabellos rojizos, 2 de los cuales estaban encadenadas

La primera que es la más joven, parecía estar dormida y se encontraba encadenada a la pared dejando su blanca y suave piel expuesta, la segunda era una bella mujer que no pasaba de los 25 año de edad, se encontraba a cuatro patas y una cadena en el cuello como si fuera un perro, ella era kushina uzumaki, tenía la cara demacrada y sucia pero eso no opacaba su bello rostro de piel blanquecina, su rojizo cabello desarreglado y sucio, se encontraba postrada frente a unas mullidas almohadas en la cual se encontraba cierta mujer igual de desnuda con la única diferencia era que en su cabeza sobresalían 2 largas y rojizas orejas de zorra, ella es la diosa del fuego la gran y temida kyubi no youkuo, se encontraba sentada en las mullidas almohadas de color carmesí como su cabello y en la mano se podía apreciar una cadena que conectaba con el collar que llevaba en el cuello su antigua carcelera, y de un jalón kushina empezó a gatear directo hacia la desnuda mujer frente a ella

kushina al encontrarse de frente de la kitzune empezó a lamerle sus pies mientras que en la cara de la youkuo, mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de lujuria, posando su vista en la joven pelirroja que se encontraba encadenada en la pared de su celda, la cual parecía no tener vida pero su atención salto a la pelirroja en 4 patas ya que esta empezaba a soltar lagrimas mientras lamia sus pies, y con un chasquido de los dedos de la youkoa, el collar de la sumisa pelirroja brillo, kushina detuvo su acción y miro fríamente a la kyubi, la luz parecía haberle vuelto a sus ojos, con la voz ronca y cansada hablo

-maldita, suéltame-grito kushina viendo fijamente a la kytsune pero sin poder mover ni un musculo

-no..o, hicimos un trato-dijo divertida la youka

-tú me engañaste, dijiste que cuidarías a mis hijos a cambio de que te ayudara y me engañaste-decía la uzumaki con una quebrada voz mientras escurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas

-no, el trato era que yo me quedaría con tu cachorrito y tú me servirías como mi esclava, jamás hablamos de que cuidaría a alguien-dijo muy burlonamente la youka quien sonreía muy maliciosamente

-claro que no, ese no era el trato yo jamás accedí a algo como esto-grito desesperada la uzumaki quien intentaba moverse pero le era inútil

-claro que sí, solo que interpretaste mal mis palabras-dijo la kitzune quien se le acercó a la cara de kushina, mientras con una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas-oíste lo que quisiste oír-dijo en un todo burlesco e infantil

-eres una maldita hija de pu..-grito eufóricamente pero fue callada con un simple movimiento de dedos de la youka

-que boquita tan vulgar, sabes conozco como aprovechar mejor esa boca tuya-dijo sonriendo perversa mente mientras se volvía a recostar sobre las almohadas mientras habría sus delgadas piernas y haciendo otro movimiento de dedos

kushina aunque resistiéndose inultamente se empezó a acercar su rostro a la entre pierna de la pelirroja demoniaca quien sonrió pervertida viendo como la mujer intentaba gritar pero de su boca no salía ruido alguno, mientras pasaba sus piernas al rededor del cuello de la uzumaki y esta sacaba la lengua mientras sus ojos perdían la luz y parecía entrar en algún trance, mientras la kitzune empezaba a dejar salir pequeños y húmedos gemidos de su boca, mientras en su mente recordaba como había acabado con su antigua carcelera como su esclava y el hijo de esta como su nuevo contenedor

=flash back=

=aldea de konoha alrededor de 13 años atrás/consultorio del hospital de konoha=

En un consultorio de blanquecinas paredes se podía sentir la tención ya que adentro de este se podían ver a 2 mujeres con una expresión seria, estas eran tsunade senju una de los 3 sanins de konoha y kushina uzumaki la rosa sangrienta

El motivo de esta reunión tan tensa era por los resultados de las pruebas que kushina se había echo ya que hace unas semanas se había sentido mal

-tsunade_sensei, por favor dígame que tengo-decía una muy preocupada y aterrada kushina quien se sujetaba el vientre con miedo

-kushina ah..., solo te pido que seas fuerte ya que te tengo 2 noticias-dijo seriamente la rubia

-..., dígame la buena-dijo rápidamente confundiendo a su sensei

-como sabes que es una buena-dijo confusa esta

-porque generalmente son así-dijo alegremente mientras a la senju se le caía una gota por la nuca

-bueno la primera es que Satellizer tendrá un hermanito o hermanita-dijo alegremente pero su cara decía lo contrario

-kyaaaa, si tendré a otro bebe, siii en tu cara mikoto muy pronto te alcanzare jajajaja-decía muy animada la uzumaki mientras acariciaba dulcemente su vientre y se mecía de un lado a otro con una expresión infantil

-mmm...-solto la senju intentando llamar la atención de la uzumaki

-perdón y cuál es la mala, bueno no puede ser tan mala-pregunto la pelirroja esperando la contestación de su sensei

-que tienes un tumor en el corazón y otro en tus conductos de chakra y talvez no sobrevivas al parto-dijo casi en un susurro pero audible para el oído de kushina la cual parecía que su mundo se desboronaba

=casa de kushina=

Ya dentro de la casa de la uzumaki se podía ver a esta sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras veía a su pequeña hija de solo 5 años de edad comer alegremente

-okaaa_san pasa algo-pregunto la pequeña rubia quien veía a su madre con una expresión de despreocupación

-ahhhhh-suspiro la pelirroja ocasionando que en la frente de la pequeña apareciera una vena roja pulsando cómicamente mientras su mejillas se inflaban haciendo un lindo puchero

-OKA_SAN-grito la pequeña llamando la atención de su madre

-hola linda como estas, ya comiste-pregunto la pelirroja sin mirar a su hija

-oka_san pasa algo-volvió a preguntar más enojada la niña al no recibir la atención de su mama

-mmm, no, no pasa nada-dijo la uzumaki mientras por sus mejillas escurría una lagrima

-por qué lloras oka_san-pregunto la pequeña Satellizer quien se acercó a su madre para lanzarse a sus brazos

-ahh, casi me tiras satelli-dijo asustada kushina que casi se cae de la silla

-oka_san esta triste, acaso hotate te molesto de nuevo-dijo la pequeña rubia frunciendo el ceño ocasionando que la pelirroja riera por la expresión cómica de su hija

-por cierto linda, que te parece minato_sama-pregunto la madre de la pequeña quien solo ladeo la cabeza

-es un pervertido que solo te quiere manosear, y siempre se me queda viendo raro-dijo la pequeña con palabras muy fuertes para su edad, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una posición que demostraba enojo pero eso ocasionó una risa en su madre ya que le parecía muy graciosa la pose de su pequeña

=oficina del hokage=

Más tarde en la oficina del yondaime se podía ver a este detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa torcida que expresaba maldad

-'así que por fin encontraron donde se esconde ese infeliz'-pensaba el rubio hokage mientras leía un informe que tenían entre sus manos-lástima que no puedo ir yo mismo a matarlo ya que esta en medio del mar pero cuando lo traigan disfrutare torturarlo, maldito samurái de mierda, hahaha y después tomare a esa maldita bruja pelirroja como mi esposa y después la usare para engendrar un digno sucesor y ocupare a esa mocosa como mi zorrita personal o tal vez la venda a un mercader, se muy bien que hay muchos que les gustan las pequeñas-decía/pensaba el yondaime para sí mismo

=9 meses después=

En un campo de flores en donde el cielo parecía ser dorado, se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos rojos, piel blanca vistiendo un vestido verde y bajo este una blusa blanca, frente a ella se podía ver a un inmenso zorro con nueve colas, quien tenía una expresión de maldad y perversión tallada en su rostro

-are lo que quieras-grito desperrada la mujer

-segura entonces yo me quedare con tu cachorro -dijo la enorme zorra demoniaco con una femenina voz

-los cuidaras-volvía a hablar desconfiada la mujer

-si, si yo procurare a tu cría-decía la femenina zorra mientras le extendía una pata para cerrar el trato mientras veía como su carcelera la imitaba

=fin flash back=

-muy pronto are que tu cría libere el sello y cuando sea libre convertiré a tu lindo musuko en un demonio deseoso de complacer solo su apetito sexual-decía entre gemidos la kitsune mientras sin fijarse como los puños de la uzumaki se serraban con enojo

=Fuera de la mente=

-d..de donde oíste ese nombre-le pregunto seriamente ya que ese nombre llevaba años sin oírlo, pero al no recibir respuesta continuo-Pues él fue uno de los 3 mejores espadachines en todo KEN, junto con Kin'emon, Dracule Mihawk y uzumaki kushina bueno ella no era de aquí, pero juntos fueron conocidos como los 4 kages de ken-dijo entusiasmada la oji azul mientras no pudo evitar que su anatomía rebotara

- uzumaki kushina…'oka_sama'-murmuro el ex-rubio mientras sus ojos se perdían en la nada

-mmm…, dijiste algo-dijo confundida la azabache

-ahhh…-dijo confundido el joven

-bueno porque lo preguntas, acaso recuerdas a los 4 kages-dijo animada acercando su rostro al del rubio quien se puso rojo al tenerla tan cerca y nada ayudaba la expresión infantil en la mujer la cual le daba cierta belleza

-no solo ahí el nombre por ahí-dijo muy nervioso naruto mientras se alejaba de la azabache

-entiendo bueno descansa-volvía a decir la mujer con pechonalidad mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-ahh-hablo naruto llamando la atención de cattleya pero al ver como su bata remarcaba su figura se puso nervioso nuevamente pero rápidamente se recuperó-solo quería saber cómo esta saeko-dijo tímido naruto

-ella, se encuentra bien gracias a ti, Itsunagi no pudo hacerle un daño grabe-dijo alegre cattleya-duerme ya que mañana Ryōshi (pescador en japonés) se ira y tú te podrás ir también-dijo amablemente saliendo de la habitación de naruto

Naruto solamente se volvió a acostar y ver por la venta la luna soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras a su mente volvía a revivir lo pasado la noche anterior

=flash back=

Se podía ver a naruto corre entre la multitud que intentaba escapar del ataque a su pueblo, lanzando corte tras corte, sin miramientos de que fueran o no enemigos, pero extrañamente solo los criminales eran afectados y rebanados a pesar de tener a mujeres, ancianos incluso niños como rehenes o escudos humanos, los cuales iban siendo liberados de sus captores y permitiendo a otros más escapar entre la confusión

Detrás de él solo se podía ver un camino de sangre y cadáveres de los tratantes de blancos, hasta al dar vuelta en una esquina, un enorme garrote de hierro con púas choco contra él lazándolo contra una casa la cual tras el impacto se derrumbó sobre el rubio

El enorme garrote fue enterrado en el suelo mientras su portador hacia una pose de superioridad-jajajaja… y ese enano derribo a tantos de nuestros camaradas no lo puedo creer, jajaja realmente eran patéticos-dijo el portador de la arma, el cual era un enorme sujeto como de 2 metros y medio quien llevaba unos pantalones holgados sujetos por un laso rojo, unas sandalias de madera, un chaleco abierto dejando ver su gordo cuerpo, una cicatriz atravesaba su cara y solo tenía un mechón de cabellos que terminaba en una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho-traigan su cadáver-ordeno es enorme sujeto a uno de sus subordinados detrás de el

Uno de sus secuases rápidamente se acercó a la pila de escombros que alguna vez fue una casa pero antes que tocara una astilla se vio como una línea de luz negruzca atravesara la pila de escombros y al sujeto, dejando solo una estela de lo que cualquiera diría era tinta salpicada en el mismo aire, solo para después el mercenario callera muerto dividido en dos partes por la mitad

-…-el robusto hombre solo podía ver caer mutilado el cadáver del que en vida fue su secuas-pero que demo...-no pudo terminar su oración ya que...

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente enviando a bolar todo el escombro dejando alrededor del punto del estallido unas manchas negras impregnadas en el aire como si estuvieran sobre papel y en el pequeño cráter que no alcanzaba el metro se podía ver a nuestro rubio protagonista con la Kokutō Yoruen mano mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura así como en la hoja de la espada dejando mudos a los mercenarios mientras en el rostro del enorme sujeto no salía del miedo

-esa, esa es la Kokutō Yoru una de las 10 Saijō Ō Wazamono-dijo en un hilo de voz en el cual se podía percibir el miedo, pero este desapareció rápido al ver como la pesada hoja de espada chocaba con el suelo y su rubio portador respiraba cansado-pero no la sabe manejar, muy bien escuchen aquel que me traiga la espada y mate a esa sabandija podrá quedarse con una perra del botín para su uso personal-dijo bruscamente emocionando a sus subordinados

Y con un grito de batalla se lanzaron sobre el jadeante rubio quien estaba apoyado en sus rodillas respirando pesadamente pero al ver como los criminales se abalanzaban sobre el sujeto firmemente el mango de la espada y tras dar un giro para darse impulso logro lanzar un corte al viento el cual lanzo cientos de cuchillas de luz negruzca fueron lanzados hacia los criminales los cuales caían despedazados solo quedando un pequeño rastro de tinta en el aire que se empezaba a disipar, haciendo enojar al robusto criminal

-Nada mal mocoso, pero ellos no sabían manejar el…, QI-grito esto último mientras su cuerpo expulsaba una onda de energía y se envolvió en una aura purpura oscura, solo para después lanzarse sobre el rubio quien, solo pudo ver incrédulo como en enorme/robusto hombre en cuestión de segundos apareció frente a él y lanzo un golpe con su garrote y ser lanzado contra la casa de alado

-he de admitir que tienes talento, pero eres un novato, lograste concentrar tu Qi atreves de la Kokutō Yoru por casualidad-dijo burlescamente el gordo hombre mientras se acerca al hueco que había hecho el rubio-sabes te pon pondré un trato, vuélvete mi mano derecha y a cambio te podrás quedar con 3 putitas, las que más te gusten-dijo divertido viendo como el Joven rubio salía tambaleándose del hoyó de la pared, solo para caer de rodillas y ocupar la larga espada como bastón-o simplemente…, muere-grito lo último lanzando otro potente golpe al rubio pero este logro esquivarla al lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás pasando el garrote con púas a centímetros sobre él y sin miramientos salto hacia su derecha, mientras ocupaba su espada para darse impulso para alejarse del gordo y al instante que toco el piso se lanzó sobre el mercenario pero justo cuando lanzo el corte…

(clash)

Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos viendo lo que en toda la noche no había pasado, la espada, la que había rebanado tanto cuerpos como armas de diversas formas, lanzas, tridentes, cadenas con kunais, hachas, y una que otra guadaña, a personas inocentes sin lastimarlas había sido detenida por un garrote

-jajajajaja, creías que con esa espada eras invencible, primera regla mocoso, el arma no ase al guerrero sino todo lo contrario- dijo para lanzar otro mortal golpe al rubio quien por seguir en shock no lo pudo evadir siendo lanzado a unos metros atrás-es más te enseñare como se ocupa el Qi en un arma-dijo llamando la atención del rubio, rápidamente el mercenario enterró su garrote en la tierra mientras el aura purpura que emanaba de él se detuvo, el rubio confundido no perdió oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre el pero…

-ahhhhhh/AAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!-grito el rubio quien había lanzado el filo sobre el enorme sujeto, mientras este expulso una ráfaga de energía hahía el rubio quien estar en el aire al intentar cortar al hombre fue lanzado hacia atrás, mientras el rubio veía como este tenía en las palmas cubiertas de un aura rojiza y purpura-tienes el espíritu chico pero no la inteligencia-dijo mientras ponía sus palmas en el mango de su garrote enterrado solo para ver como la aura rojiza- violácea se introducía en el oscuro metal y este empezaba a cambiar de color a uno rojizo vivo, rápidamente lo saco de la tierra para empezarlo a girar con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza mientras una fuerte ráfaga empezaba a manifestase, y en cuestión de segundos un mini tornado se formó alrededor del criminal

Naruto tenía una mirada de con terror el gordo maleante que había detenido su espada había formado un tornado el cual se empezaba a volver rojizo con ligeras descargas purpuras, mientras lentamente lo empezaba a jalar asía el, al darse cuenta de esto naruto volvió a enterrar la Kokutō Yoru en el suelo como lastre lo cual fusiono

-pero que fuerza-dijo casi mudamente el rubio-como alguien tiene tanta fuerza-dijo asustado

Sin fijarse sobre el techo se podía ver una pequeña figura femenina vistiendo un traje oscuro con unos cabellos blanco y una aburrida mirada rosada mientras en su mano derecha jugaba un kunai rosa

-'no puedo creer que ese enano se asombre por un simple truco, bueno en eso en iwa tiene razón este mocoso se confió al tener la Kokutō Yoru pero en eso le doy créditos esa espada es una arma legendaria y no cualquiera puede empuñarla ya que absorbe una gran cantidad de QI si es que los sabes ocupar'-dijo mentalmente mientras sacaba de un porta kuanis en su cadera un pequeño libro verdoso y al abrirlo en las primeras páginas mostrando una foto del maleante que se enfrentaba al rubio,-'iwa of Reddotorunēdo (tornado rojo según traductor de google), criminal rango D buscado por terrorismo y tráfico de humanos, manejo de QI mínimo, experto en peleas a corta distancia recompensa… 80,000 rius, valla esto es vergonzoso solo 80 mil'-pensó desanimada mientras veía como el tornado rojizo perdía fuerza

Devuelta con el rubio quien solo podía ver como el tornado disminuía de potencia pensando que este se había quedado sin fuerzas pero al ver como la enorme corriente de viento rojizo dejaba ver al gordo hombre vio como este ya no portaba un garrote sino una extraña espada muy gruesa y larga como la Kokutō Yoru solo que la hoja era más gruesa y esta tenia picos saliendo de donde sea y justo en la unión de la hoja y el mango del arma se podía ver una placa rojiza con el kanji de fuego, el cual brillo mientras era imitado por la hoja del arma que brillo solo para después encenderse en fuego

-te presento la "**Jigoku no kiba"**, la garra del infierno-grito mientras se lanzó sobre el rubio quien solo pudo cubrirse con la Kokutō Yoru la cual al entrar en contacto del metal de la jigoku saco chispas golpe tras golpe naruto solo podía bloquear mientras el calor empezaba a aumentar

-'interesante esa espada manipula el calor alrededor de ella y aumenta la fuerza junto con la resistencia de su usuario pero a este paso iwa morirá por desgaste'-pensó mientras de su porta kunais saco una galleta de arroz y la acerco a su boca-ahmm/'esto tardara demasiado y ese niño estará muy cansado, y así no voy a poder seguir analizando'-dijo/pensó mientras se llevaba la galleta a su boca para darle otro mordisco, mientras con su mano libre empezaba a liberar Qi, el cual era de color rosado y lo empezaba a concentra formaba una pequeña aguja rosada, y se paraba viendo como Iwa seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe

Rápidamente esta lanzo la aguja al cuello de Iwa quien por estar intentando destruir al rubio quien solo podía bloqueaba sus golpes, recibió la aguja de lleno

Este al sentir como algo lo pico intento llevar su mano al cuello pero sentía todo su cuerpo engarrotado, lo cual fue notado por el rubio y no perdió oportunidad al ver la enorme abertura que tenía su atacante y rápidamente sujeto firme la espada y lanzo el fijo de la hoja hacia el pecho del criminal, Iwa solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo fue atravesado y como algo caliente escurría por su estomago

-valla al menos se mueve rápido y aprovecha las ventajas, sin duda si logramos a que se una a 'ODA' obtendríamos un potencial samurái de alto rango, si es bien entrenado y e de admitir que esas líneas en su rostro lo ase ver como un gatito-dijo en voz baja y con un sonrojo el cual era cubierto por una bufanda negra que estaba enredada en su cuello solo para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo negra

Naruto rápidamente fijo la vista a un techo cercano mientras veía como una oscura nube se disipaba

-debió de ser mi imaginación, pero deberé de tener más cuidado, si había aquí un tipo con esa clase de habilidad debe de haber más-dijo para sí mismo mientras retiraba la hoja de la espada del gordo cadáver y se echaba a correr hacia donde oía más bullicio

Sin fijarse como la extraña arma se envolvía en un aura negruzca purpura se volvía un deforme ser alado y salía volando

=fin flash back=

-rallos se me olvido preguntarle a cattleya y a saeko que era el Qi-dijo mientras veía por la ventana la luna llena

=cuarto de saeko=

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la peli purpura se podía ver a esta parada frente a la ventana de su cuarto, con un rostro inexpresivo, una mirada pérdida, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y su única vestimenta consistía en una fundoshi femenina blanca y unas vendas en sus brazos que solo dejaban sus manos descubiertas, su pierna izquierda estaba completamente vendada mientras que la derecha a partir de su rodilla a los dedos de su pie y en su espalda se podía ver una fea cicatriz que la atravesaba completamente, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de quien la observara eran como un extraño brillo violáceo se formaba alrededor de su pezón derecho, en sus ojos azules se podía ver como empezaba a brillar en la misma forma que su pecho mientras por la comisura de sus labios se podía ver como empezaba a escurrir su saliva y como por su muslo derecho un curioso liquido también empezaba a escurrir

-go... gos... goshujin-sama-dijo con una monótona voz la peli purpura

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien aquí está la nueva entrega de samurái dorado, perdón por la demora, no dare escusas solo diré esto…<p>

ODIO ACER LAS TESIS…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, bien con mis demás fic iniciare la próxima semana espero…

Siguiente Cap; espada oscura- olvidar lo perdido…? Parte 2

Acepto sugerencias como siempre, mmm que más…

Ah también quiero informales de un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente pero esto será mas adelante

Hasta luego…


	4. Cap 4

Nota del autor; ni naruto me pertenece ni cualquier otro anime usado en este fic bla bla bla…

Homicidal Liu; como siempre es bueno saber que la historia es bien recibida

Liu- y dime que te pareció

Sally- si quieres explicaciones con un PM si es que no puedes esperar

Cherry- y tienes razón ya que…, lee el cap. XD

Liu- lamentablemente no, que bueno que no estoy frente a ti -_-,y lo ciento por tardar pero han pasado cosas

Sally y Cherry- Tsugi made

eudog3; como siempre gracias, si buen giro de la historia para kushina, exacto ella es mujer la pregunta es que ara con naruto, y lo de saeko pues tu solo lee el cap, si sobre los 4 no es que hagan sido los lideres sino que fueron lo mejor de lo mejor en ken, y si nuestro desmemoriado rubio tendrá un largo camino por recorrer

-omake-

-Muy buenas mis queridos pacientes, les habla la gran doctora de todo ken y posiblemente de todo el mundo la bella y sensual Shizuka Marikawa-dijo la rubia con su habitual tono de voz alegre -y a petición del creador de esta historia que me pidió que le prestara el registro médico del guapo y tierno cara de zorrito inocente…-

Naruto;

Nacimiento; Desconocido

Género; masculino

Edad; 12

Altura; 1,70 m

Peso; 40, kg

Sangre; A

Clasificación; Espadachín clase B

Ocupación; Espadachín vagabundo

Grupo militar; Ninguno

Estilo de espada; Ittoryu

Espada; **Kokuto Yoru** (_Espada negra_)

Clan; Ninguno

Manipulación; Ki

Tipo aura; Oscura y roja

Conocimientos; Desconocidos

Relaciones; Desconocidas

Familia; -padre: desconocido -madre: desconocida -hermano(a): desconocido

Estado civil; Soltero

Descendencia; Inexistente

Personalidad; Tranquila, relajada y distraído, siempre da el 150 % de sí mismo, siempre intenta ayudar a cualquiera, se comporta como un niño pequeño la mayoría de las veces, ingenuo en el ámbito sexual y sentimental (punto de vista de la examinadora)

Problemas de salud; Pérdida de memoria de largo plazo

Observación psicológica; Se muestra tranquilo sobre la interrogante de su pasado, esconde una gran inestabilidad emocional, posible trauma sobre algún tipo de abuso a él o alguien cercano

Traumas; Tiene una extraña fobia al sonido del graznido de muchos pájaros -*información adicional: cuando entra en un estado de ira pierde la conciencia y quiere destruir todo a su paso

Estado; Activo

Causas de defunción; X

Murió en; X

Murió por; X

Murió a manos de; X

Crímenes; Ninguno

Sentencia; Ninguno

-fin omake-

Capítulo 4; espada oscura- olvidar lo perdido…? Parte 2

En una fría y oscura habitación en donde solo se podía oír los húmedos gemidos de la pasión, se podía apreciar en una cama a una pareja "amándose" apasionadamente, mientras la luz de luna entraba por una ventana cercana dejando ver a un joven peli castaño con una enorme quemadura en su espalda que movía su cadera a ritmo de los gemidos de su amada quien se encontraba de bajo de el

En el rostro de la joven sé podían ver unos mechones de cabello purpura remarcaban su vello rostro blanquecino que tenía una sexy expresión mesclada de placer y deseo con una de lujuria, la joven poso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de su amante quien fue jalado asta estar frente al rostro de la chica, dejando apreciar los azulinos ojos de esta y los cafés del joven que brillaban con la luna, rápidamente acercaron sus labio fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras aumentaban la velocidad de sus actos, la peli purpura rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos al sentir como este se empezaba a despegarse de sus labios

Tras unos minutos el joven sujeto las muñecas que impedían su escape y bruscamente las separo llevándolos por sobre la cabeza de ella ocasionando que estos se separaran y ella soltara un gemido al sentir el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas pero la joven al abrir los ojos no encontró a su castaño amante si no a cierto joven rubio de ojos azules y mejillas marcadas el cual sin soltarle las muñecas acerco su rostro al cuello de ella empezándolo a besar y lamer ocasionando que soltara un fuerte jadeos y entre estos susurro

-na_ru_to_kun-dijo con una sensual voz mientras sentía como el rubio empezaba intercalar besos en el cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha mientras el ritmo de las caderas aumentaba aumentando así los jadeos

La columna de la chica se arque mientras sentía como su cuerpo tanto su placer llegaba a su límite, al sentir como el miembro dentro de ella se inflamaba con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del rubio mientras sin más opción este se apretaba contra ella y tras soltar un gemido este se vino dentro junto con la chica peli purpura quien había experimentado uno de los más fuertes orgasmos en su vida

-saeko_cha-la joven oyó su nombre mientras sentía como las manos de este apresaban sus grandes pechos y como el rubio seguía con la faena, ella intento tomar las manos del joven pero no pudo ya que sintió como si alguien o algo se lo impidiera, rápidamente levanto su vista solo para ver como 2 grilletes la apresaban, pero al ver esto regreso su vista al rubio solo para ver como su cabello cambiaba de color y se volvía uno gris-verdoso y en sus ojos azulinos pequeñas manchas rojas aprecian

Pero al intentar hablar noto como algo tenía en la boca y le impedía cerrar la misma, y viendo como el cuerpo del ex-rubio se agrandaba y perdía su bronceado siendo cambiado por una pálida piel y su cabello se alaciaba y oscurecía hasta ser negro reconociendo a esa persona

-valla…, realmente eras una perra no es así Murasakiiro no akuma-dijo el azabache, mientras apretaba los rosados pezones de saeko-pero descuida cuando termine contigo solo desearas sentir mi miembro dentro de ti, y ser llenada de leche por cualquier agujero-dijo burlón mientras una larga y viscosa lengua salía de la comisura de sus labios mientras goteaba baba

-mmmmmmmmmmm…-intento gritar pero no pudo la peli purpura al sentir como las caderas del azabache seguían su danza

-jajaja deberías de ver tu rostro, es exquisito verte perder la conciencia y perderte en el placer, pero descuida no solo yo te disfrutare ya que me parece que alguien desea comprarte ya que él fue quien le puso precio a tu cabeza-dijo burlo mientras acerca su cabeza al rostro de saeko en el cual se podían ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas-oda nobuna-dijo fríamente viendo como el rostro de la joven expresaba un profundo terror mientras este le lamia las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro-y sabes cómo nos tendrás que llamar cierto…, go_shu_jin_sama-dijo mientras el azabache apretaba su pezón derecho ocasionando que salga un líquido violáceo fluorescente de donde estaba enterrando los dedos

=cuarto de saeko=

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la peli purpura se podía ver a esta parada frente a la ventana de su cuarto, con un rostro inexpresivo, una mirada pérdida, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y su única vestimenta consistía en una fundoshi femenina blanca y unas vendas en sus brazos que solo dejaban sus manos descubiertas, su pierna izquierda estaba completamente vendada mientras que la derecha a partir de su rodilla a los dedos de su pie y en su espalda se podía ver una fea cicatriz que la atravesaba completamente, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de quien la observara eran como un extraño brillo violáceo se formaba alrededor de su pezón derecho, en sus ojos azules se podía ver como empezaba a brillar en la misma forma que su pecho mientras por la comisura de sus labios se podía ver como empezaba a escurrir su saliva y como por su muslo derecho un curioso liquido también empezaba a escurrir

-go... gos... goshujin-sama-dijo con una monótona voz la peli purpura

-saeko_chan, reacciona-dijo una delicada voz alado de la inmóvil peli purpura pero al ver que no respondía un sonido retumbo en la habitación

(PAFF)

Mientras la cara de saeko se inclinaba de lado y su mejilla se coloreaba

Lentamente la peli purpura enderezo la cabeza y vio como frente a ella se encontraban unos ojos dorados que le pertenecían a cierta doctora de cierta antigua escuela

- Shizuka_sama-dijo sorprendida y dolida la peli purpura al ver como su antigua sensei tenía su mano extendida y rojo debido por el impacto en la mejilla de saeko

-saeko, al parecer esa mordedura es mucho más fuerte a las anteriores que eh tratado, su veneno es más fuerte-dijo seria la rubia mientras su rostro demostraba preocupación y miedo-tendremos que ir a mi viejo estudio para formar un nuevo antídoto-

-sensei, cree que podré aguantar sin el-pregunto asustada la joven peli violácea, pero la expresión de la doctora vasto para entender

-me temo que no, pero descuida mañana temprano saldremos, junto con todo el pueblo a las tierras de date-dijo animada la rubia

-ahh…-fue la única respuesta de saeko

-veras el consejo del pueblo decidió ir a pedir amnistía-dijo animadamente la doctora rubia-veras, decidieron que era demasiado arriesgado quedarse aquí, así que mañana este pueblo será abandonado, y cattleya se ofreció que hablaría con masamune, para que puedan ser refugiados en su territorio-dijo mientras de quien sabe dónde había sacado una bandita y se la puso en la mejilla golpeada-bueno descansa que mañana saldremos-dijo para pasar el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la peli violáceo quien tenía una expresión triste

-'ese significa que…'-pensó decaída mientras se ponía un blusón blanco observando por la ventana pero…

-saeko, tienes un momento-dijo una voz que reconoció fácilmente

-adelante naruto-dijo sin voltear a ver al dueño de la voz

-saeko…, te…, sientes bien-dijo sin muchos rodeos naruto denotando su duda del joven peli gris-verdoso, quien se mantenía en el marco de la puerta, lentamente la espadachín hizo una sella con su mano para que se acercara, para después serrara la puerta detrás de el

Lentamente naruto se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó, mientras veía como su amiga veía fijamente por la ventana y no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro por la bella silueta remarcada en la luz de la luna y como ese blusón cubría la delicada y bella piel de la peli purpura

-acaso algo paso, en tu pelea con ese sujeto-volvió a preguntar naruto esperando alguna respuesta por parte de saeko

-no, y he decidido que no iré contigo-dijo sin voltear a ver al joven de mejillas marcadas

-hha!...-fue lo único que salió de la garganta de naruto

-tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a ayudar a un inepto, un imbécil que no sirve para nada, un pendejo como tú-dijo cruelmente la peli purpura sin fijarse como por su pecho derecho se extendía un extraño tatuaje violeta neón

-sae… ko-dijo en una voz casi inaudible asombrado por las palabras de su amiga

-ahhh…'pero que he dicho'-se auto recrimino la espadachína quien solo se tapó la boca sin ver como el tatuaje en neón retrocedía-no…, no está bien pero aun así no puedo acompañarte-dijo sin voltear a ver al rubio mientras sin fijarse una pequeña lagrima salía de la comisura de su ojo-por favor sal necesito descansar-dijo con una apagada voz mientras naruto sin decir nada salió de la habitación de la busujima -'perdón naruto lo que más deseo es acompañarte pero primero debo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y matar a ito'-se dijo a si misma con un odio en su corazón muy profundo, mientras en su mente revivía su reciente batalla con el nombrado ito…

=flash back=

En las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo se escuchaba el fuerte rechinar del metal al chocar uno contra otro

Entre las ramas de los árboles se veían como dos siluetas saltando con espada en mano lanzando ataques uno contra el otro, con gran maestría y algo de suerte lograban bloquear y/o esquivar la hoja de la katana de enemigo

Las dos hojas se tocaron sacando chispas debido a la potencia y fuerza empleada en dichas armas, los portadores de estas saltaron hacia a tras el primero, quien su torso estaba cubierto y su única ropa era un pantalón demasiado holgado el cual era sujeto por un lazo café con una línea dorada y 7 espadas de diferentes tamaños amaradas en la cintura, piel pálida y un largo cabello azabache, dos cabezas de serpientes tatuadas una en cada mano los cuales se extendían todo su brazo y torso, él era uno de los peores criminales de guerra en todo ken Itsunagi Ito el samurái serpiente, uno de los tratantes de esclavos más buscados, se dice que él estuvo al servicio de oda pero este deserto y se unió al clan Saitou después ayudo a eliminar su antiguo gobernante y ahora trafica con esclavos a cualquier clan, lo único que se sabía de él que obtuvo el poder de una maldición, quien había caído en una rama de un árbol cercano

Mientras que la otra silueta la cual ere femenina callo en un tronco de un árbol seco esta era busujima saeko quien desde que había salido de las ruinas de la iglesia había estado enfrentando al espadachín

-valla que ruda eres en más de una acción me hubieras matado, pero veo que ya estas cansada-dijo venenosamente el azabache lamiéndose la comisura de sus labios de una forma desagradable

-quien dijo que estoy cansada solo estaba calentando-dijo jadeante la peli purpura mientras ponía su catana horizontalmente frente ella mientras colocaba su dedo índice y medio de la mano izquierda mientras sujetaba la catana con la otra mano y lentamente pasaba los dedos por la hoja de su arma y esta era cubierta por un brillo purpura mientras ella era cubierta por una aura negruzca, mientras decía-**Shinde ken **(Espada Muerta) despierta-cuando sus dedos tocaron la punta de esta emitió un tintineo muerto, lúgubre como si ese tintineo viniera del fondo del infierno, lentamente subió la espada sobre su cabeza e inclino la hoja hacia abajo mientras detrás de ella aparecía una silueta fantasmal, lentamente saeko era sustituía por la silueta…

En su lugar quedaba una criatura cubierta por un velo negro con la cabeza agachada y entre sus manos una guadaña, lentamente enteroso la cabeza mostrando como este carecía de piel ya que se exponía su cráneo, el ser al ver al azabache soltó un grito violento mientras blandió su guadaña y de la hoja de este salió disparado una cuchilla de luz la cual fácilmente evadió ito pero al momento que el haz de luz choco con el árbol en el que se encontraba, este se empezó a marchitar y a pudrirse hasta que callo echo pedazos al suelo

-valla con que por eso quieren que te lleve, esa habilidad es única pero le falta potencia-dijo con sarcasmo el "samurai", mientras veía como el ser apretaba su agarre en el palo de la guadaña

Y sin previo aviso blandió más veces su arma lanzando más de esas chuchillas de luz las cuales a diferencia de la primera eran mucho más rápidas, las cuales le dificultaba evadir o al menos eso asía entender, rápidamente los arboles eran reducidos a escombros

Pero en un rápido movimiento de la katana del samurái desvió una cuchilla de luz lo cual sorprendió al ente, rápidamente y por el enojo lanzo más los cuales eran desviados pero en un instante una aura purpura oscura cubrió la hoja del arma y un rápido movimiento destruyo las chuchillas mientras que la hoja de su katana era despedazada quedando un trozo pegado al mango

Este solo guardo el mango y saco otra espada la cual también era cubierto por el aura purpura, solo que esta parresia más clara que la anterior

-tengo entendido que tienes un límite de tu técnica, me pregunto qué aras después-dijo el Itsunagi mientras recargaba su nueva katana en su hombro-bueno juguemos-dijo esto unimos antes de lanzarse sobre la aparición

La cual también se lanzó listo para atacar…

Lentamente los filo chocaron pero a diferencia de la primera vas se podía sentir una gran diferencia por parte del azabache, el cual parecía haber aumentado su fuerza, lo cual izo retrocedes al ser y aprovechando eso lanzo un corte a la cabeza pero esta fue atravesada sin ningún daño

-valla ya empiezo a entender esa cosa solo es una ilusión la cual te permite canalizar tu Qi-dijo el samurái quien hizo dar un paso atrás a su adversario

-no solo eso-dijo el ente con la voz de saeko,-**Shuryō tamashī/**caza almas-grito mientras el espectral ser se lanzó sobre ito quien al evadirlo vio como saeko está fuera del ente, pero su atención se desvió al ver como ese ser lo atacaba con su guadaña lo cual si no se hubiera cubierto lo hubiera dividido pero al hacer esto su katana también fue destruida (nuevamente) pero sufrió un fuerte impacto en el suelo, este al enderezarse tubo que bloquear nuevamente un ataque con otra de sus espadas pero este provenía de la peli purpura pero rápidamente se alejó evadiendo otro ataque pero proveniente del espectral ser el cual flotaba a medio metro del suelo

-ya veo es un espirito no una ilusión, acaso ese ser es el que habita en tu espada-pregunto fanfarrón el joven tatuado sin recibir respuesta alguna-bueno, esto se pondrá interesante-dijo mientras guardaba la espada destrozada y tomaba otras 2 espada de su cintura-sabes muy pocas persona me obligaron a llegar a mí quinta espada pero los mate rápido jaja-dijo burlón mientras sacaba su lengua babeante y se lanzaba al ataque

Saeko evadió el filo del arma mientras con la otra espada ito bloqueo el golpe de la guadaña del espectro quien fue obligado a retroceder por la fuerza del samurái

Mientras que saeko encajo la hoja de su espada en el suelo mientras de esta emanaba un Qi purpura mientras lentamente ella también era cubierta, llamando la atención del azabache quien al ver se lanzó sobre ella pero fue interceptado por el espectro

De un pestañeo toda la aura fue canalizada al suelo del cual empezó a salir alrededor de 10 sarcófagos echas de la misma tierra mientras el cabello de saeko cambiaba de color a uno blanco, mientras la parte de la hoja de su katana que sobresalía del suelo cambiaba de color a uno rojo dijo

-**Kodai bijutsu; ****Jigoku no mon, tamashī no guntai**/Arte antiguo; puertas del infierno, ejercito de almas-dijo mientras desenterraba su espada y amputaba el filo hacia el samurái, lentamente en los sarcófagos surgieron grietas y estos se desboronaron mostrando cadáveres putrefactos de guerreros con armadura samurái los cuales al ver al joven se abalanzaron sobre el…

Con gran destreza ito evadía las arma de los cadáveres los cuales no le daban respiro, rápidamente contra ataco pero al momento de enterrar la espada en el cuerpo de uno no pasó nada, este seguía atacando, sin tomar en cuenta que ese espectro seguía atacándolo

-jajaja, esto se pone más interesante-dijo mientras ponía sus espadas frente a él en cruz mientras eran cubiertas por su Qi oscuro y en un rápido moviente lanzo un par de cuchillas echas de energía la cual destrozo los cadáveres y se dirigía hacia saeko la cual ni se inmutó

A unos metros de que las cuchillas la tocaran, el espectro se interpuso y con su guadaña destruyo las cuchillas lanzando ocasionando que una gran cantidad de aire y polvo se levantara haciendo que las melenas de ambos se levantaran junto con la falda de saeko dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas…

Lentamente el espectro se posó atrás de saeko mientras la ahora peli blanca veía fijamente a ito, quien se puso con sus espadas sobre su hombro derecho

-veras linda he decidido acelerar las cosas, y también me entere que se encuentra cierta persona aquí, cattleya, me preguntare si será cierto los rumores sobre ella–dijo el azabache mientras saeko se tensaba-ya sabes esos que dicen que ella es hermana de…-decía el samurái pero al ver el rostro de saeko-jajajaja, ese rostro me dicen que son verdad que la cattleya la gran forjadora es la hermana menor de Date Masamune-

Con ese dicho a saeko le palideció el rostro

-'como es que sabe eso, se supone que desde que nació cattleya_sensei, masamune_sama oculto su linaje para protegerla'-pensaba aterrada-como sabes eso-pregunto la peli blanca

-me lo dijo un cuervo, jajajaja, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, sino por….-dijo cortante mientras volvía a poner sus espadas en X-ti…-dijo en susurro mientras salió corriendo hacia saeko quien solo pudo lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras el filo de ambas espadas pasaba sobre ella y eran detenidas por la guadaña del espectro

Mientras saeko apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo lanzo una patada al azabache quien la recibió de lleno haciendo que retroceda, con salto se levantó saeko y sin dar cuartel ella se abalanzo sobre el mientras con su **Shinde ken** intentaba encajársela en el vientre, pero con una de sus espadas lo bloqueo saeko y un salto hacia tras y lanzando una serie de cortes al aire mientras se dibujaba un pentagrama de color purpura

- **Kodai bijutsu; Hyaku tamashī**/arte antiguo; cien almas-dijo mientras enteraba su espada entre el pentagrama purpura mientras del otro lado emitió un brillo y de este varias cuchillas de luz fueron lanzadas hacia el azabache el cual no tuvo tiempo de evadirlo

Las cuchillas de luz lo atravesaron dejando su cuerpo como alfilerero, saeko desapareció el pentagrama y antes que pudiera dar un paso sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía y de repente tanto sus piernas y brazos lanzaron choros de sangre, en estos tenían cientos de cortes,

En su talón pudo sentir como algo se desprendía y al bajar la mirada vio como la cabeza de una víbora se desprendía, al seguir el cuerpo de la serpiente vio como esta se conectaba al cuerpo del samurái

-jajajajaja- oyó la risa provenir del cuerpo en el duelo, solo para ver como este se levantaba y ver su cuerpo sin ningún rasguño-deberías de verte pareces una muñeca rota, jajjaja, sabes ni intentes moverte esos cortes son muy profundos aunque dudo que puedas ya que esa serpiente no solo te trasmitió mi daño sino también te inyecto un paralizante muy fuerte-dijo mientras se le acercaba

El espectro al ver esto se le lanzo al Itsunagi pero este con sus espadas bloqueo el golpe de la guadaña y con estas encajo las hojas en los antebrazos de saeko la cual no pudo ni gritar por el paralizante, con el golpe saeko soltó su katana la cual al caer al suelo, el cabello de saeko regreso a su color normal mientras el espectro el cual le iba a enterar la guadaña al samurái se desvaneció a centímetros de su cometido

-realmente esa cosa da miedo-dio burlón el azabache, mientras sacaba sus espadas de la carne de la peli purpura y con un fuerte golpe en el estómago la tiro al suelo golpeados bruscamente-sabes eres difícil de tratar, uno viene aquí esperando una pelea decente y tú me intentas matar con tus técnicas yo solo jugando y me rompiste algunas espadas, pero descuida no estoy enojado contigo pero debes de entender que tu cabeza tiene precio tanto de un lado como del otro solo que el que te puso precio es oda nobuna y te quiere para que le des muchos descendientes-dijo mientras le habría su blusa y veía su sostén que cubría su busto-valla que sexy sostén-dijo viendo el sostén negro de encaje rojo el cual dejaba ver sus pezones y un jalón se lo arranco dejando expuestos sus pechos los cuales les dio una lamida al izquierdo desde la basa hasta la punta del pezón con su larga lengua de serpiente mientras acariciaba el otro pecho

El rostro de saeko reflejaba el éxtasis de la estimulación dada por la lengua de la serpiente, mientras veía como ito degustaba sus pezones, lentamente su lengua bajo por su pecho y recorrió su cuello asta posarse en sus labios, los cuales mordió sacándole un poco de sangre, la cual fue recogida por la lengua del samurái

-**Hebi no noroi; Fuhai no kokoro**/ maldición de serpiente; corrompe mentes-dijo con la lengua afuera mientras los ojos del tatuaje de la serpiente en su mano izquierda se iluminaban en un rojo semáforo, mientras lentamente los dedos índice y meñique desprendían una luz blanca asemejándose a los colmillos de una serpiente…

Rápidamente entero los debós en el pecho derecho de saeko la cual solo pudo doblar la columna por el dolor y el orgasmo que tubo al sentir como su pecho se calentaba, podía sentir como lentamente un líquido caliente recorría su cuerpo aumentando el éxtasis del orgasmo que aumentaba, podía sentir como de su entrepierna se derretía, y agitara la cabeza debido a que el paralizante perdía efecto

Ito solo sonrió mientras veía el rostro de placer de la peli purpura y ver como desde su pecho derecho pequeñas venas purpuras de extendían por todo su cuerpo las cuales brillaban en una tonalidad violeta fluorescente, las cuales se concentraban en su cabeza y en su otro pezón y en su vientre

-jajaja, este espectáculo es único, ahora con una simple brisa en tu piel te excitara-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la Busujima ocasionando que tuviera otro violento orgasmo, lentamente retiro los dedos del pecho dejando los 2 orificios de los cuales brotaba un líquido violáceo, mientras lentamente los orificios se serraban dejando solo dos puntos

-**Hebi no noroi; Fuhai no kokoro**/ maldición de serpiente; eien no dorei- mientras los ojos del de la serpiente derecha se iluminaban en un azul semáforo, mientras lentamente los dedos índice y meñique desprendían una luz blanca pero de estos goteaba un líquido verde fluorescente…

Saeko solo podía negar con la cabeza viendo el caer ese líquido entre sus pechos y como lentamente se acercaba al izquierdo, mientras en el derecho aparecía un extraño tatuaje rodeando su pezón derecho el cual le empezaba a palpitar, cero los ojos esperando su tormento pero…

La mordedura jamás llego solo pudo ver como el rostro del samurái serpiente se dibujaba la incertidumbre y como a su izquierda caía la mano derecha, al alzar la vista vio como una espada de enorme grosor pasaba sobre ella y como el samurái la esquivaba alejándose de ella

=fin flash back=

Saeko solo se recostó y cerró los ojos para descansar sin fijarse como su pecho era nuevamente cubierto por las líneas

=al día siguiente; madrugada=

En la habitación del peli gris-verdoso se podía ver a este durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, en la puerta se podía ver a cattleya viendo como dormía mientras en la mente de la castaña se formulaban varias preguntas

-'por qué él la puede manejar, que le habrá pasado, dudo que sea de ken sin duda el viene de (elemental japonés), y que fue esa explosión de energía'-pensó curiosa la mujer de grandes atributos, pero de un pequeño ruido llamo su atención

Naruto se movía de un lado a otro en la cama y su expresión era de terror lentamente cattleya se acercó para poder despertar a naruto pero…

Justo cuando ella se inclinó hacia naruto oyó algo que la altero-no otoo_sama, deje a onee_sama, se lo suplico-dijo en un quejido mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados-por favor déjela ella no quiere hacer eso d…de…de…dej…-dijo cortada mente mientras en el rostro de la azabache se llenó de con función

-'acaso naruto tiene una hermana'-dijo curiosa al oír las palabras del peli gris dormido-'pero que estará soñando'-se preguntó a si misma mientras acercaba su rostro al de el

Cattleya se quedó hipnotizada por el rostro del ex-rubio quien parecía ver en su sueño el mismísimo infierno sin notar como en sus manos un aura rojiza se manifestaba

==sueño de naruto==

Se podía ver un cuarto aunque muy oscuro se podía ver a un pequeño naruto y una niña rubia de corta cabellera la cual llegaba hasta sus hombros y llevaba un vestido blanco (N/A:COF COF Satellizer), quienes jugaban alegre mente (Juego de manos marinero), en el rostro de la niña se podía ver una tranquilidad igual que en el niño pero un estruendo los espanto obligándolos a juntarse mientras se abrasaban protectoramente mientras en el rostro se dibujaba una expresión de terror de la puerta de la habitación en la cual solo había unos cartones en una esquina

En el marco de la puerta se podía ver a un hombre rubio quien vestía unos pantalones anbu azules y una sudadera a juego, sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida, lentamente entro al cuarto y sujeto a la niña de su cabello y sin importar que la jalo separandola del niño quien intento alcanzarla pero el hombre de una patada lo aventó lejos

-aléjate adefesio no ves que sate_chan y yo vamos a jugar a los esposos-dijo alegremente ocasionando que la niña que intentaba zafarse de su agarre se estremeciera y asustada se jalara intentando escapar

-no..., no quiero-en peso a decir la niña quien sin lograr nada se jalaba y pataleaba

Mientras naruto al ver como su querida onee_san tenía una expresión de terror absoluto este se para valientemente mientras una ligera capa de chakra rojizo salía de su cuerpo y...

-no otoo_sama, deje a onee_sama, se lo suplico-dijo con enojo pero el hombre que seguía su avance lo ignoro asiendo que la niña dejara de forcejear, pero sin que su rostro reflejara el dolor que sentía por ser jalada, asiendo que la rabia del rubio menor aumentara-dije...-dijo en un susurro de voz mientras todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por el chakra rojo, y tomando algo de impulso se le avanzo -DEJELAAAAAAAHHH!...-grito mientras se podía ver como los rasgo del niño se volvían mas salvajes

==fin de sueño de naruto==

-AAAAAAAHHH...!-y de un arrebato frustración naruto se enderezo lanzando su puño al frente a milímetros de darle a la azabache en el vientre y golpeándose en la cabeza con la de cattleya la cual por el golpe se fue hacia atrás cayendo sentada ocasionando que ciertas cosas (oppai) rebotaran

El peli gris-verdoso respiraba fuertemente mientras con su mano se tapaba su frente en donde recibió el golpe, lentamente volteo su mirada hacia la derecha en donde estaba cattleya quien se cubría su mejilla izquierda

-hai hai hia...-se quejaba el rubio mientras veía como la azabache lo miraba enojada,-cattleya_san que hace allí tirada-dijo desviando la mirada al ver como se movían sus oppai

Pero antes de contestar la azabache esta se levantó sin decir nada, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus lentes los cuales reflejaban la luz, mientras una aura malvada la rodeaba lo cual espanto al oji azul

Mientras fuera de la casa en una roca se podía ver una ranita la cual salto espantada al momento que la casa se sacudió

=cerca de las ruinas=

Cerca de la vieja construcción se podía avanzar a una cattleya con el ceño fruncido y detrás de ella se podía ver un bulto de carne molida arrastrase con una enorme espada en su espalda o lo que se supone que era su espalda

-puedo preguntar porque fue eso-dijo la carne molida sin mucho interés

-por el golpe y por espantarme-dijo enojada la alta mujer quien solo seguía caminando

Ya dentro de las ruinas se podía ver a cattleya viendo el lugar mientras naruto se encontraba a su lado

-bien tú me contaste que encontraste la Kokuto Yoru aquí, no...-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ex_rubio-pues veras su guarda está rota, lo cual sería extraño si no fuera que esa espada estaba sellada-dijo pensativa mente mientras se dirigía al fondo del lugar

-a que se refiere cattleya_san-pregunto confundido el rubio-y como que estaba sellada-

-veras hay espadas y katana muy poderosas en ken, estas se dicen que tienen vida propia, también e oído que algunas solo pueden ser empuñadas por una persona en su vida útil de la espada o que estas permiten solo a una persona empuñarlas siempre y cuando cumplan sus requisitos y como medio de defensa estas se auto sellan esperando algún día encontrar alguien digno-dijo animada como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo-mientras están selladas cambian de forma ya sea en un animal o en alguna cosa por ejemplo cierta cosa que falta en este viejo templo-dijo como adivinanza pero nuestro héroe no entendió lo cual le bajo los ánimos a la forjadora-bien te lo pondré mas fácil, la espada se disfrazó de un objeto que falta-dijo como si al que le intentara explicar fuera un pequeño niño pero no recibía respuesta alguna

-'será que ese sujeto era el espíritu de la espada o él era el encargado de hacerme la prueba'-pensó naruto mientras veía hacia la nada

-naruto, maldita sea me estas oyendo-dijo irritada la mega oppai quien se puso sus manos en su cintura re marcándolas

-y es posible repararla cattleya_san-pregunto naruto quien recordaba como había chocado contra la cruz que y esta se le cayó la parte afectada

-pues..., si-dijo asombrada porque al parecer naruto si le había entendido-'creo que saeko_chan exagero, ya que si me entendió'-pensó confusa-bueno en teoría ya que jamás e reparado una espada con una parte sellada-viendo como naruto toma su espada y se la ofrecía-te quiero recordar que no la puedo sostener-dijo mientras un tic aparecía en su rostro al pensar que se burlaba el peli gris de ella

Naruto coloco la espada en un pequeño altar que se encontraba en las ruinas, mientras la azabache sacaba de entre sus atributos un pergamino rosa, y del palo de este sacaba un pincel, mientras naruto tomo del suelo un bloque de metal de la mitad de su cuerpo y extrañamente no le peso, coloco el bloque alado de la Kokuto Yoru justo del lado donde faltaba la parte de la guarda, viendo como en la mano izquierda de la azabache emanaba un aura oscura de la cual pequeñas gotas se formaban en esta mientras con la derecha en la que tenía el pincel tomo un poco de esta y en peso a trazar en el papel unos extraños kanjis, los cuales parecían despegarse del papel y flotar a unos centímetros...

- **Kodai geijutsu no gizō; Shīrukyasuto**/arte antiguo de forjadores; sello de fundición-Junto las palmas de sus manos mientras el Qi de cattleya aumentaba y la aura cubría ambas manos, poso sus manos sobre el bloque de metal y este empezó a brillar, lenta mente los kanjis flotantes del pergamino se posaron entre la espada y el trozo de metal, estos brillaron mientras del metal salían pequeñas gotas de este yendo directo a los kanjis los cuales solo lo atravesaron, dirigiéndose a la parte faltante de la empuñadura mientras se fundían en este

Tras media hora, el trozo de metal empezó a disminuir mientras en el rostro de cattleya se veía el cansancio y la fatiga, naruto preocupado por la azabache se le acercó pero sin saber que hacer decidió preguntarle a su amiga inquilina mentalmente

-'kyu_chan crees que este bien, no lleva ni la mitad del metal y parece que se desmayara'-pregunto angustiado el rubio-'como la puedo ayudar'-

-"**bueno solo pon tus palmas en su espalda y concentra tu cha... que diga tu Qi y lo demás pasara solo**"-dijo "amablemente" la kitsune con una voz dulce queriendo "ayudar" a su "amigo"

Naruto obedeció las indicaciones cuando puso sus manos en la espalda de la forjadora estos brillaron en un tono oscuro rojizo el cual rápidamente estremeció a la mujer la cual solo volteo la cara para ver como naruto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, esto izo sonrojar a la azabache ya que podía sentir como su cansancio desaparecía y el calor del Qi del ex_rubio, regreso su vista a su trabajo para ver cómo, la velocidad del proceso había aumentado, ya que no se desprendían gotas sino ahora era alrededor de varios caminitos líquidos del metal quedando una cuarta parte del bloque

Tras unos minutos la espada estaba completa solo se formaban el grabado de la empuñadura y del metal salían 2 jemas como adornos, la azabache bajo las manos y se dejó vencer por la gravedad cayendo de espaldas sobre el rubio el cual amortiguo el golpe

La bella mujer no podía dejar de recordar la cálidas del Qi de naruto el cual parecía que se había quedado algo en ella lo cual le calentaba ciertas partes erógenas sin poderlo evitar-'que fuel lo que paso se supone que el solo estaba recargándome porque su Qi se quedó, acaso lo hizo apropósito, no él es muy despistado para darse eso, o caso lo hizo inconscientemente, quizás el...'-pensaba sonrojada cattleya lo cual era muy difícil de hacer debido a su forma de ser, también no pudo evitar sentir cierto movimiento en su espalda, de cierta parte de su cuerpo-'pero que estás pensando él es un chiquillo, no debe tener experiencia, pero eso lo puedo solucionar, jijiji'-pensaba perversamente mientras sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas

Mientras naruto tenía el rostro sonrojado viendo como ciertos melones (oppai) se movía por la respiración de la mujer sobre el ocasionando que cierta parte de él despertar lo cual lo sonrojo mas

-'maldita sea soy un pervertido, ella es mucho mayor que yo y aparte esta saeko, pero no puedo evitarlo, su movimiento es hipnotizaste'-pensaba el rubio que se cubrió la nariz al sentir como algo quería salir de ella a precio-cattleya_san se puede levantar de mi-dijo tímidamente naruto

-porque estoy muy cómoda-dijo como si nada pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la escena y esta se levantó rápidamente esto fue tomado como una broma de la azabache-'pero que me pasa estoy sonrojada como una colegiala'-se recrimino la gran mujer viendo como naruto se enderezo y este rápidamente desvió la visa de lado, para fijarse que naruto tenía una perfecta vista de su gran parte posterior y se sintió avergonzada por primera vez en mucho tiempo para alejarse de él y acercase al pequeño altar y guardar su pincel y pergamino

-bueno ya está reparada-dijo alegre la azabache queriendo aligerar el ambiente

-gracias cattleya_chan-dijo naruto mientras hacia una reverencia

-chan?-dijo confusa y sonrojada cattleya por el sufijo tan cariñoso pero…

-mande cattleya_san-dijo naruto con su usual cara de con función lo cual desanimo a la mega oppai

-'parece que oí mal'-se dijo a si misma mientras sin saber soltaba una cascada de lágrimas-bueno roshi vendrá en una hora más o menos, así que te conviene tener todo listo-dijo ignorando su anterior estado de ánimo lo cual le saco una gota en la nuca del peli gris verdoso

-vendrá tan temprano-pregunto naruto acercándose al altar

-sip, ya que él también tiene asuntos haya-dijo la mujer viendo como naruto tomaba su espada lo cual la irrito un poco-'cómo es posible que no la pueda empuñar, no recuerdo que sea de las selectivas'-

-ya veo, mmm-dijo mientras sujetaba a la Kokuto Yoru, y la blandía-no hay diferencia de peso-dijo asombrado mientras lanzaba varios cortes a al atar el cual se destrozó en puros cortes limpios-incluso diría que es más liviana-dijo mientras con una mano la levantaba sobre su cabeza

-bueno eso se debe a que ahora el peso está bien distribuido-dijo cattleya que veía al ex_rubio como un niño con juguete nuevo lo cual le pareció tierno

-Ya veo- dijo naruto mientras lanzo un corte con giro en cual alcanzo a los tirantes de la ropa de la forjadora

-por cierto, recuerdas como utilizar tu Qi-pregunto animada mientras sin saber por qué sintió un alivio en los pechos, naruto al voltear hacia cattleya para contestar vio como sus pechos eran liberados mostrando que estos eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban, ocasionando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran al piso -...- confundida por la expresión y sonrojo del rubio bajo la mira a su busto el cual lo vio libre y rápidamente sujeto sus ropas para que no cayera y mostraran de mas, al ver como naruto no le quitaba la mirada apareció una venita roja en su frente mientras rápidamente-hentai-grito con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro mientras le lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo al desmemoriado el cual atravesó la pared más cercana y unos 9 arboles

=devuelta a la casa=

Se podía ver a shizuka que solo usaba una blusa, sentada frente a una mesa con una taza de café en mano mientras ocupaba sus oppai como almohadas, lentamente entro a saeko, pero al ver a su sensei, una gota se formó una gota en su nuca

Sentándose a un lado de su sensei esta se acercó hasta estar lo más cerca posible y…

-sensei, tiene una araña en la cabeza-susurro la peli purpura, solo para que al segundo la rubia se levantara gritando y sacudiéndose

-KYAAAAAA…, quítamela me quiere comer, KYAAAAAA….-grito, la enfermera, pero al reaccionar vio a su alumna con la boca tapada por el dorso de su mano mientras pequeñas carcajadas provenían de ella-ahh…, saeko_chan, sabes que le tengo pavor a las arañas-recrimino las acciones de la busujima pero al ver como esta ocupaba su traje de batalla se extrañó-porque estas vestida así-

Su traje de batalla consistía en 2 kotes samuráis negros que cubrían hasta sus codos, unos sune-ate a juego los cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas y de estos salían unas medias de rejilla que llegan hasta sus muslos, su figura era remarcada por un Hanfu sencillo sin mangas de color blanco y bordes morados, sin mangas el cual llegaba hasta sus muslos y un escote en v que dejaba ver sus firmes y desnudos oppai, en su vientre se encontraba enredada una cinta café en la cual se podía varios cuchillos en fundas, y de un lado de su cintura su katana enfundada (N/A; mas referencias; . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . /costume/view/19189&h=689&w=468&tbnid=ko0Ul8jMZzwo6M:&zoom=1&docid=BFw_HcHcmk9h0M&ei=udVsVZD_BMWSsQSSxoPICQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CB8QMygEMAQ&biw=1280&bih=699)

-a que se refiere sensei, estoy así por cualquier emergencia-dijo seria mente la joven-además me adelantare para inspeccionar la zona-dimo cortante mientras tomaba un vaso con agua

-ahh…, acaso no estaras cuando Naru_kun se balla-dijo la rubia extrañada mientras, veía como su alumna, solo bajo el vaso y…

-descuide estaré aquí para cuando todo el pueblo salga- sin decir nada más salió por la puerta en dirección del bosque

-saeko_chan-dijo triste la rubia enfermera-acaso aun no superas lo de takashi-menciono deprimida shizuka mientras veía en dirección en la que se fue su alumno

=media hora después=

Después de un rato se podía ver a cattleya quien tenía un ligero rubor y naruto quien tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-shizu_chan, y saeko-pregunto la azabache mientras veía como su amiga cambiaba de expresión

-ella salió y dijo que volvería antes de que partiéramos a date-dijo sorprendiendo a cattleya quien al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver al joven desmemoriado

-cattleya_san, shizuka_san acaso paso algo cuando peleamos contra los bandidos, pregunto confusamente extrañando a las mujeres,

"Acaso no lo recordaba" fue el pensamiento de ambas poro no dijeron nada mientras en la cabeza de naruto resonaba la voz de alguien

-**'te lo dije Naru_kun ellas ocultan algo (eso es desconfía mas llena tu mente de ira y desconfianza)'**-fueron las palabras de la kitsune encerada dentro del ex_rubio, quien dejo el tema de lado

=una hora después/playas costeras de ken=

En la playa se podía ver llegar un pequeño bote de vela en el cual trasportaba a un anciano encorvado de larga barba blanca, vestía un pantalón holgado blanco y una Hanfu masculino de color azul, una larga barba caía desde su cara y unas cejas pobladas que no dejaban ver su rostro, su larga cabellera blanca caía hasta la espalda este al ver a las personas en la orilla levanto el brazo agitándolo llamando la atención de estos

-señorita cattleya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado-dijo alegre el hombre de pobladas cejas blancas

-ha pasado mucho, roshi_san-dijo animada la azabache-disculpe por la molestias-dijo disculpándose

-descuide de por si tenía que pasar por acá-dijo despreocupado el anciano

y antes de que cattleya o shizuka le dijera algo naruto hablo...

=(TSUKIKO AMANO -KOE / oigan la cansío si desean)=

-llego el momento-dijo el ex_rubio mientras se echaba su saco de viaje con provisiones (saco de marinero) empezaba a caminar pero fue jalado rápidamente desde sus hombros

-bueno creo que es un adiós-dijo cattleya que le daba un abrazo al peli gris_ verdoso quien se en pesaba a ahogar en los oppai de la azabache

-ah... ahh..., sera un hasta luego-dijo con el rostro rojo, jadeantemente tras ser liberado de ese bello tormento

-te voy a extrañar-dijo la rubia quien también le abrazo, lentamente las manos de la enfermera bajaron y apretaron petacas del rubio quien se puso más rojo, mientras de su cabeza destilaba vapor, shizuka se acercó a su oído y-recuérdame cada vez que te "es_ti_mu_les"-dijo solo para morder su lóbulo y hacer que este soltara un pequeño jemido

_Tatoeba umi no soko de_

_Anata ga ikiteru no nara_

_Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo kitte_

_Sakana ni narou_

(Si viviese en las profundidades del océano

Me convertiría en pez, sólo para estar contigo)

Naruto subió al vote y vio como este se empezó a alejar de la orilla mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho, mientras cattleya y shizuka con sus manos se despedían del ex_rubio

Sin ver como muy atrás de estas se podía ver a saeko quien lo veía partir y de sus ojos escapaban lagrimas traicioneras, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, solo para después irse

_Fukami e ochiru hodo ni_

_Anata ga chikazuku no nara_

_Hatenai yami wo samayou kage ni_

_Natte mo ii_

(Descendería a las simas más profundas,

Merodearía en la oscuridad como una sombra,

Sólo para estar contigo)

Saeko entro en a su cuarto para tomar un Petate (o Saco de marinero) verde en donde llevaba todas sus cosas para después salir y ver la puerta del cuarto en donde estuvo el joven desmemoriado,

Lentamente abrió la puerta y vio la cama en donde tantas veces había visto al ex_rubio sentado a su lado hablando animadamente

_Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou_

_Kanawanai hibi ni oboreita dake_

_Anata wa inai_

_Wakatteiru_

_Wakatteiru_

(Nuestros recuerdos siguen fluyendo intensamente

Me estaba ahogando en mi propia pena

Te has ido

Lo sé

Lo sé)

Lentamente se acostó y exhalo fuertemente mientras veía el techo del cuarto y en este se dibujó el rostro del rubio

Mientras con naruto quien veía el cielo mientras la vela del pequeño vote ondeaba por el aire, al voltear a la masa de tierra mientras sobre esta odia ver a saeko quien veía al horizonte esta al verlo le sonrió, mientras a naruto se le formaba una opresión en el pecho

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_

_Watashi no basho wo jouka suru_

_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_

_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku_

(El sol se alza, purifica mi mundo

Una tibia ráfaga se lleva el tatuaje

Que estaba grabado en mi mente)

Cattleya al llegar a su hogar seguida de shizuka entraron, solo para que shizuka fuera a la cocina para tomar una mochila de viaje, mientras cattleya se dirigía a su habitación sin poder dejar de recordar al oji azul, al pasar por su cuarto vio como dentro de este estaba saeko quien tenía el rostro tapado con su dorso de la mano

La azabache se alejó mientras saeko se enderezó al oír ruido, pero no vio nada

-baka-dijo mientras se levantó de la cama para salir rápidamente

Fuera de la casa se podía ver una carreta en donde se encontraba shizuka sentada viendo un uno de los aldeano revisaba los amares sobre los caballos

_Tatoeba kono kotoba ga_

_Anata ni todoku no naraba_

_Watashi no seitai wo toriagete_

_Sutetemo ii_

(Si pudiese transmitirte estas palabras,

Sacrificaría mi voz

Con gusto)

saeko al salir de la casa coloco su saco en la careta y esta se recargo en la misma

-'si hubiera ido contigo quizás…, no fue lo mejor, por lo que sabemos este veneno despedaza la mente, me hubiera vuelto loca, una ninfómana y lo hubiera violado, aunque eso no suena mal'-pensó la peli purpura sin fijarse como nuevamente su pecho era cubierto por esas marcas

_Azayakana kizu wo nakushita ima wo_

_Nanimokamo ubau anata no ondo wo_

_Motometeita_

_Motometeita_

_Maboroshi demo_

(Una intensa cicatriz, y esta desesperación

Tu calor sepulta mi tristeza

Ansiaba tanto esto

Ansiaba tanto esto

Aunque sólo sea una ilusión)

Naruto quien ya casi no veía tierra, se recostó en el suelo, mientras veía su espada la cual la había recargado en a su lado, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido con saeko

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_

_Watshi no basho wo tsurete yuku_

_Batsu wo nuguu sono ude ni_

_Dakare nagara nemuri ni tsukitai_

(El calor tenue me lleva,

Quiero dormirme en tus brazos compasivos)

Al salir de la casa cattleya llevaba en su hombro 4 gruesas lanzas y su espada en la mano, podía ver como varias caretas eran alistadas para partir a las tierras de date

-'después de tanto, regresare, a pesar de que mi hermano sabe porque me fui'-se dijo así misma mientras veía como saeko se le acercaba

-lista sensei-pregunto sin mucho ánimo la peli purpura, sin recibir respuesta alguna de su superior

-'al menos sé que no te perderé por esta guerra, sino que te perderé por mi alumna'-pensó mientras pasaba derecho de saeko a quien había ignorado

=(pausa de audio)=

Mientras tanto en el bote que se alejaba más y más de ken

-te golpeo duro no-dijo el anciano al ver la expresión de naruto

-disculpe-dijo confundido por la pregunta del anciano

-la chica, que esperabas ver en la playa-contesto nuevamente roshi

-no, que diga..., si-dijo el oji azul apenado y un sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras veía como el continente se volvía más pequeño

-llevas mucho de conocerla-volvía a preguntar el anciano

-no, desde hace una semanas-dijo nostálgico el ex_rubio-aunque ciento que llevo años conociéndola-dijo esto último soñadoramente

Mientras roshi solo asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-y entonces, porque te vas-volvía a preguntar roshi quien de entre su ropa saco una pipa y la encendía

-no lo sé, para saber quién soy-dijo naruto mientras veía como la vela se detenía y naruto se extraño

-descuida, esto siempre pasa, pero no dura-dijo el anciano al notar la con función del joven, mientras se sentaba-y para que necesitas saber quien eres-

-disculpe no lo entiendo-dijo naruto sin entender (-_- que extraño)

=(Play audio)=

-veras estoy de acuerdo que es necesario saber quien eres, pero creo que eso carece de sentido si tienes alguien que te puede decir quien serás-dijo el hombre mientras veía la reacción der rubio-si una mañana me despertara y no recordara nada de mi vida, sin duda reiniciaría mi vida, si es doloroso dejar toda experiencia atrás, pero también significaría que todos mis errores serian viento pasado aunque eso me costara todas mis experiencias, aunque claro seria como vivir todo de nuevo-dijo mientras naruto

Naruto al pensar lo dicho por el pescador le llegaron todo aquellos momentos con saeko y extrañamente de cattleya los cuales no eran muchos pero si muy buenos

Roshi solo vio como naruto se levantó mientras tomaba su espada y la ponía en su espalda y del bolsillo sacaba un collar con una piedra verde y el cupón de ramen

-hágame un favor valla a este lugar y pregunte si conoce a alguien llamado naruto, y cualquier cosa que le digan, dígamelo cuando vuelva, estaré en date-dijo naruto que le entrego el collar al anciano quien solo se extraño

Mientras veía como este tomaba su saco (de marinero) y este se lanzó al mar asustando al anciano

El señor se levantó asustado viendo como el peli gris_verdoso se alejaba nadando en dirección al continente

-mmmm..., extraño niño pero, sin duda tiene una gran convicción-dijo mientras sintió un jalón, dando a entender que su viaje continuara-konoha..., bueno creo que tendré que desviarme un poco jajajaja..., adonde iba-dijo el anciano a la nada mientras su pequeña embarcación desaparecía en el horizonte

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_

_Watashi no basho wo jouka suru_

_Batsu wo nuguu sono ude ni_

_Dakare nagara nemuritai_

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_

_Watshi no basho wo tsurete yuku_

_ Aoku kizamu kokuin wo _

_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku_

(El sol se alza, purifica mi mundo

Quiero dormirme en tus brazos compasivos

Una tibia ráfaga se lleva el tatuaje

Que estaba grabado en mi mente)

Mientras en tierra, la pequeña caravana de 8 carretas y casi 100 personas y encabezando la marcha se podía ver a cattleya quien caminaba alado de la careta en donde se encontraba shizuca y saeko quien le daba mantenimiento a su katana

La rubia miro a saeko y a cattleya quienes tenían una mirada triste

-mmm..., cattleya_chan, estas lista para volver-dijo un poco cohibida la rubia

Cattleya al escuchar a su amiga solo desvió la mirada y contesto

-jamás estaré lista para volver al lugar donde mi amado e hijo murieron pero estas personas me necesitan, y si mi hermano me llamo la cosa debe ser seria-dijo mientras el reflejo en sus lentes cubría sus ojos los cuales se humedecían

-cattleya _sensei, gracias por volver mi misión en un principio era hacer que regrese a pesar de todo-dijo mientras veía a la azabache

-también para ti es difícil volver no-volvía a preguntar la rubia

-mi hermanito hubiera querido tu felicidad, hubieras ido-dijo cattleya cortadamente pero triste

-posiblemente pero antes está el deber-dijo saeko estoicamente mientras solo podía recordar la sonrisa del joven peli gris

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_

_Watashi no basho wo jouka suru_

_Batsu wo nuguu sono ude ni_

_Dakare nagara nemuritai_

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_

_Watshi no basho wo tsurete yuku_

_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_

_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte yuku_

(Los recuerdos se disipan con el tiempo

Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler

Olvida todo,

Todo se vuelve borroso

Tu voz se desvanece

Si se rompe, perderé el control

Soy como un pendiente sin su alfiler

Olvida todo,

Nada queda

Tu voz se desvanece)

El cielo estaba naranja denotando que estaba próxima la noche, y en las costas de ken se podía ver como un peli gris_verdoso

=fin de canción=

Naruto corrió hasta el pueblo, pero al llegar vio como este se encontraba abandonado, lentamente se acercó a la casa que compartió con sus benefactoras, pero al llegar vio como esta también estaba abandonada desanimado fue hasta la cocina para recoger provisiones y al ver la mesa vio un mapa en este el cual marcaba un camino a date el cual tenía pegada una nota, y al tomarla leyó

"Naru_kun, si estás leyendo esto, entonces significa que mi predicciones fueron acertadas, y regresaste, pero si no lo eres..., deja las cosas como estaban y no te robes nada de la cocina que eso no es para ti…, Naru_kun, este mapa te guiara hasta las tierra de date pero recuerda, que este continente sufre una guerra con amor tu sexy enfermera personal Shizuka_chan"

Esto último sonrojo al oji azul el cual solo le bajo una gota en la nuca

=en la caravana=

Se podía ver a cierta rubia de mega atributos sonriendo ampliamente, mientras los rayos del sol ocultaban sus ojos

=con naruto=

Fuera de la casa se podía ver a nuestro héroe quien tenía el mapa en las manos, y veía el camino en el cual se podía ver las huellas del peregrinaje a date, mientras guardaba el mapa en el portal cunáis el cual había dejado en su cuarto olvidado

Justo en el camino de la salida del pueblo se podía ver a naruto quien en un rápido movimiento salto hacia atrás mientras en el suelo el que hace unos segundos pisaba se ensartaban uno kunais y shurikens, el oji azul desenfundo su espada listo para cualquier ataque pero frente a el apareció una pequeña silueta, vestía un Hanfu sencillo negro con bordes grises sin mangas, el cual le llegaba hasta la entre pierna, debajo de esta un top de maya metálica llevaba unos leggings negros de rejilla, unas sandalias simples, de las espinillas hasta la rodilla tenía unos sune-ate compuestos por placas metálicas y igual que en sus antebrazos unos kotes compuestos de igual forma, en su cabeza lleva gorro negro decorado con una banda turquesa y con una calavera de color rosa en cada lado el cual permitía ver su cabellera corta y blanca, su cuello y la mitad del rostro era cubierto por una bufanda negra el cual solo permitía ver sus vividos ojos rosados junto con su tersa piel blanca…

Continuara…

Bien aquí está la nueva entrega de samurái dorado, perdón por la demora, no daré escusas solo diré esto…

ODIO ACER LAS TESIS…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, bien con mis demás fic iniciare la próxima semana espero…

Acepto sugerencias como siempre, mmm que más…

Ah también quiero informales de un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente pero esto será mas adelante

Hasta luego…


	5. Cap 5

Nota del autor; ni naruto me pertenece ni cualquier otro anime usado en este fic bla bla bla…

Antes de otra cosa gracias por ser pacientes y también pido disculpas por no subir en el dia que dije y también el tardarme después de dar la segunda fecha…=(

jordan3; gracias y disculpa por tardar tanto... gomen nasai, pero si sus aventuras apenas comienzan

Homicidal Liu; gracias por seguir leyendo

Sally- y es solo el inicio

Cherry- eso se tendra todavia que ver, ya que...

Cherry- espero que no me culpen por lo que fue acer Liu

Sally- creo que esajeras pero bueno

Cherry- gracias y perdon por tardar en actualizar

Sally y Cherry:- Tsugi made

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

En un oscuro callejón se podía ver a una joven de cabellera oscura y una tersa piel blanca, la cual vestía una gabardina beich, unas gafas oscuras a pesar de ser de noche y una boina gris, en sus manos sujetaba un sobre el cual tenia un sello de clasificado

Un pequeño murmullo dentro del callejón llamo su antencion…

Esta al girar vio como un ser vestido de negro y una capucha con las iniciales "BK" quien sostenia un portafolio salía de entre las sombras

-lo trajiste…-pregunto la azabache seriamente

-sí, trajiste tu parte-pregunto el desconocido, viendo como la azabache le lanzaba el sobre que callo a sus pies, este recogió el sobre y revisando su contenido-bien esta todo-dijo mientras este guardaba en el sobre dentro del portafolio… y sacaba un pergamino bastante grueso-recuerda que si te encuentra con él no me hago responsable-dijo mientras este se adentraba en las sombras

-pero si me encuentra después de haberle demostrado mi amor moriré feliz-dijo esta mientras abrazaba el pergamino posesivamente y esta desparecía en una ventisca, dejando detrás unos copos de nieve

-que me haría satellizer si descubre que intercambie a su juguete por los expedientes de oda-dijo el sujeto mientras detrás de él se oyó un quejido el cual le puso la piel de gallina

- Otōt_sam.. Naru.. onii_sam…aaaaaaaaaH-se pudo oír dentro del callejón mientras, unos horribles crujidos de hueso resonaron…

Fin Omake

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5; espada oscura – sombras – mente perdida… Parte 3<p>

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa se podía ver a nuestro héroe quien tenía un mapa en las manos, y veía el camino en el cual se podía ver las huellas del peregrinaje a las tierras del clan Date, mientras guardaba el mapa en el porta kunáis el cual había dejado en su cuarto olvidado…<p>

Justo en el camino de la salida del pueblo se podía ver a nuestro protagonista quien seguía las indicaciones del mapa pero...

Naruto en un rápido movimiento salto hacia atrás dando un giro en el aire, mientras en el suelo el que hace unos segundos pisaba se ensartaban unos kunais y shurikens, el oji azul desenfundo su espada listo para cualquier ataque enemigo, pero en su lugar al frente de él apareció una pequeña silueta femenina, vestía un Hanfu sencillo negro con bordes grises sin mangas, el cual le llegaba hasta la entre pierna, debajo de esta un top de maya metálica llevaba unos leggings negros de rejilla, unas sandalias simples, de las espinillas hasta la rodilla tenía unos sune-ate compuestos por placas metálicas e igual que en sus antebrazos unos kotes compuestos de igual forma, en su cabeza portaba un gorro negro decorado con una banda turquesa y con una calavera de color rosa en cada lado el cual permitía ver su cabellera corta y blanca, su cuello y la mitad del rostro era cubierto por una bufanda negra el cual solo permitía ver sus vividos ojos rosados junto con su tersa piel blanca…

-vaya eres rápido señor bigotes-dijo la fémina con una tierna y dulce voz infantil mientras levantaba su mano derecha con un kunai lista para atacar o defenderse según el caso, pero…

-oye no sabes que no debes de jugar con cuchillos te puedes lastimar pequeña-dijo despreocupado naruto mientras veía a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras esta se sentía ofendida al no ser tomada en cuenta por su tamaño

-va.. va.. vaya conque, haciéndote el valiente eh-dijo enojada la peliblanca mientras unas venas se marcaban en su frente mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su gorro, lo cual no fue notado por naruto ya que había cerrado sus ojos con una de sus típicas sonrisas bobas-talvez no me recuerdas por tu amnesia pero...-

-ahhhh...-rápidamente grito naruto al escuchar eso, espantando a la joven peli blanca, rápidamente naruto a una velocidad incomparable apareció frente a la enan..baji..kunoishi mientras le sujetaba ambas manos con las suyas, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara, mientras extrañamente un fondo rosado aparecía detrás de ellos-eso significa que eres mi Imoto que vino a buscarme-dijo alegre ocasionando que la atmosfera rosada se rompiera literalmente y un aura oscura empezara a rodear a la joven peli blanca, solo para ser sustituida por una rosada pero extrañamente diabólica...

Naruto levanto una ceja al notar esto y sin pensarlo lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás evadiendo un puñetazo el cual desprendía un enorme Qi rosado el cual fue lanzado y impactó contra un árbol el cual voló echo astillas lo cual dejo a naruto con los ojos como platos

-como osas portarte así con tu oni_san ehhh... Chiisana Pinku no oni (pequeño ogro rosado)-grito naruto con unos dientes en cierra y una enorme cabeza mientras encaraba a la pequeña peliblanca quien parecía un geiser de Qi rosa, mientras extrañamente sentía esa sensación muy familiar...

=konoha=

En la calle principal de la aldea oculta del país del fuego se podía ver a una joven genin de cabellera corta y rosada la cual estornudo fuertemente

-me pregunto si me iré a resfriar-dijo a nadie en particular mientras seguía su camino hacia su casa en uno de los barrios medios de la aldea, su familia a pesar de siempre disimular su estado económico con ropas caras y etc.., la realidad era otra, su padre era un ebrio desempleado y su madre simplemente era una ebria y déspota que había estafado a muchos jóvenes diciendo que la avían violado tras haberles cobrado por sus servicios, para poco después conseguir un puesto en el consejo civil de la aldea, y por suerte para sakura una anbu logro que ella entrara a la academia salvándola de terminar como su madre...

Sakura al entrar a su casa sigilosamente entro a la cocina y dejo en la mesa un sobre con su pago, tras pasar la puerta de su cuarto, la cual atranco con un sello esta se acostó en su cama mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace dos semanas…

=flash back=

Al frente de la torre hokage se podía ver un sinnúmero de personas esperando que la godaime hokege les dijera esa, noticia de tan importante carácter...

En la primera fila se podía ver a los jóvenes genins, en especial al grupo de los novatos de ese año con 3 faltantes, los cuales eran hinata la cual estaba en el hospital en una especie de coma tras enterarse de la desaparición del dueño de sus sueños y obsesiones, sasuke que hasta donde se savia estaba en el cuartel de los anbu como prisionero y el ultimo pero no menos importantes naruto o mejor conocido como "niño demonio"

En eso ino que estaba al lado de la peli rosa...

-por cierto frente de marquesina, no sabes si ya encontraron a naru_kun-pregunto ino con un tono serio, pero la cara de tristeza de sakura era muy notoria, haciendo que se dibujara un semblante preocupado en la rubia-ya van para 22 horas de que se informó de su desaparición-

-la verdad, ni me importa que lo encuentren por su culpa sasuke_kun fue arrestado por los anbus-dijo la peli rosa con un tono de indiferencia-'la verdad estoy contenta de que lo arrestaran, y de naruto no se ha sabido nada y conociendo a esos infelices me echaran la culpa de perder la oportunidad de conseguir el prestigio del clan uchiha, sin tan solo naruto hubiera sido un uzumaki verdadero, talvez ellos me hubieran obligado a enamorarlo'-pensó desanimada-'y por lómenos me trataría con cariño y no con desprecio como ese emo'-pensó su iner más alegre la rosada mientras extrañamente sonría lo cual confundió a su amiga rubia, pero sukura fue interrumpida su debate mental cuando la voz de la godaime se escucho

-qué extraño los consejeros se ven molestos-dijo el siempre perezoso nara llamando la atención de sus compañeros-pero...-dijo asombrado y aterrado mientras daba un paso asía atrás y veía algo que para muchos sería una señal del mismísimo apocalipsis-satellizer_sama está sonriendo-dijo con pánico, para quienes la conocían jamás la vieron sonreír, actuar amable o sonrojarse excepto cuando la única persona que podía abrasarla sin morir en el intento lo hacía o hablaba con ella...

=doble flash back 10 minutos antes/oficina del hokage=

-por favor tsunade cuando digas que satellizer_sama no es una namizake...-dijo indignada Koharu una anciana kunohishi y miembro del consejo de konoha

-deja de ser caprichosa y admite que ese mocoso está muerto-ataco verbalmente Homura compañero de Koharu, quien sin que nadie lo supiera estaba en la lista para revivir el clan uzumaki

-que puede pasar-dijo sin preocupación y enojando a los ancianos la actual hokage

-pues...-iba a contestar Koharu quien ya tenía embolsado una gran cantidad monetaria a costa de las caderas de la rubia menor (de edad)

-o cierto yo saldría del programa de crianza no, y todos los beneficios que tendrían a costa mía se perderían-dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa falsa encarando a las momias

-...-estos no dijeron nada

-bueno después de todo sigues siendo una uzumaki-se defendió con una sonrisa Koharu quien hizo estremecer a la joven rubia que se le olvido esa cuestion

-y naruto sigue vivo por lo tanto ellos están obligados a conservar la pureza del clan-dijo tsunade quien agarro los hombros de la uzumaki mientras esta se tensó al sentir que la toco poro por lo oído no reaccionó violentamente

-qu..que.. QUEEEEEEEEEE!-grito sonrojada la rubia menor mientras se separaba de su okaa_san adoptiva, mientras se estremecía por lo dicho

-mmm...?, no lo savias satelli_chan-dijo con una falsa inocencia tsunade mientras hacía una pose inocente...

-...-sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes

-no lo entiendes, sería una pérdida de fondos para konoha-Homura replico recordando las enormes sumas económicas

-que les parece que para que eso no pase, dan todas sus propiedades a la aldea-dijo tsunade mientras ponía sus manos juntas tiernamente, mientras los 2 ancianos sufrían un ataque cardiaco y en la mente de la hokage se podia ver a una chibi tsunade saltaba de alegría al por fin poner a los dos ancianos en su lugar

=fin doble flash back=

-pueblo de konoha he decidido compartirles un secreto muy importante para konoha, uno que sin duda hará que muchos de ustedes se arrepientan-dijo decidida la hokage mientras los 2 ancianos solo podían apretar sus puños por la impotencia que sentían portales hechos que sucedían frente a ellos

-primero diré que lamentablemente no se ha encontrado nada de nuestro genin desaparecido, naruto namikaze uzumaki y segunda voy a decir el verdadero origen de este; él no tiene ninguna relación con el clan namikaze-dijo seria tsunade, pero antes que los aldeanos pudieran decir algo esta continuo-ya que él es un uzumaki puro como su madre kushina y su padre..., así como de satellizer no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo con los manikaze-dijo esto último ocasionando que los consejeros bajaran el rostro por enojo, mientras que con los pobladores de konoha estaban mudos-también que satelizar, es una de las integrantes de la familia real uzu, lo cual la deslinda del programa de crianza de clanes de la aldea de konoha-dijo a los cuatro vientos ocasionan que el sepulcral silencio se hiciera presente frente de la torre

Muchos de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea maldecían ya que ellos se encontraban anotados en dicho programa, pero lo que más asombraba y enojaba era que resultaba ser que muy aparte de que el "demonio" era de la realeza del remolino quienes fueron cofundadores de la aldea y que el primer hokage se casara con un ancestro del demonio, resulta que este tenía por obligación mantener limpia la sangre o en mejores palabras debía y tenía que tener múltiples esposas y una de esas era una las mujeres más bellas de konoha

=mientras que con los novatos=

-Kyaaaa!...-grito ino espantando a los que la rodeaban

-ino que pasa-dijo comiendo el siempre goloso Choji

-problemática-murmuro el nara

-significa que mi oka_san ya no podrá prohibir nuestro amor-dijo esperanzada y al más puro estilo de una fangirl, sin fijarse que cierta rubia en la terraza de la torre frente a ella la miraba con una sed asesina que espantaría al mismísimo madara

=fin flash back=

Sakura quien había pasado todo ese tiempo acostada no noto como la tarde se había ido y la noche había surgido, pero un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención

Al revisar el causante se encontró con su eterno enamorado rock lee

-sakura vine a apreciar tu belleza-dijo con su típica sonrisa segadora sacándole una gota estilo anime a la peli rosa-mmm, y también a ver como estabas-dijo serio

-te refieres al juicio de mañana-pregunto la haruno recibiendo una afirmación del "cejitas"-pues, mañana juzgaran a sasuke y también empieza, mi juicio de emancipación-dijo esperanzada mientras el semblante del joven se entristecía

-sakura, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te apoyare-dijo decidido mientras sujetaba las manos de la peli rosa, ocasionando que esta se sonroje

-'al menos alguien nos quiere'-dijo su inner sonrojando aún más a sakura

=mansión senju=

En el dojo de dicha mansión se podía ver a una rubia de bella figura con una ropas deportivas quien golpeaba 2 sacos de arena los cuales tenían cosidos las fotos de 2 jóvenes genins (ino y hinata), el saco se movía violentamente y tras una patada voladora, la cadena que los sostenía se rompió lanzando el saco lejos pero antes de que tocara suelo la rubia saco dos kunais y se los lanzo, esta era Satellizer quien quitaba su estrés al descubrir que su madre ya había dejado arreglado quienes serían las concubinas de su ototo_kun, ella tomo una toalla del suelo para el sudor pero antes de que pasara el marco de la puerta esta lanzo otros dos kunais los cuales dieron en los sacos...

Al entrecerrar la puerta se podía ver como los últimos rayos del día se filtraban por la hendidura de la entrada y dejaba ver cómo los 4 kunais se habían encajado en las fotos, pero para ser más exactos en los ojos 2 de cada foto...

=hospital de konoha=

En la habitación del hospital donde dormía la aun inconsciente hyuga la cuan empezaba a temblar en su cama sin causa alguna

=residencia yamanaka=

En el cuarto de ino se podía ver a esta en una esquina envuelta en las sabanas de su cama mientras temblaba mientras murmuraba cosas sobre hermanas celosas, sobreprotectoras e incestuosas

=medio día/bosques de ken=

Nuestro desmemoriado héroe reacciono bruscamente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y amarado a un árbol, al observar mejor vio a la pequeña peli blanca frente una fogata mientras preparaba comida y murmuraba algo…

-maldito baka, confundirme con una niña a mi Hachisuka Goemon una de las más temidas kunoichi's de todo ken-decía entre dientes, mientras movía unas barrillas con peces que estaban cerca del fuego

Naruto empezó a mirar a todas las direcciones, buscando saber en dónde se encontraba pero sin resultados, la peli plata al ver como el oji azul despertaba tomo un pescado del fuego y camino hacia este, al tenerla frente a él esta le ofrecía el pescado, pero justo cuando acerco su boca al pescado este fue alejado de él...

-si quieres comer me dirás quien eres y como conseguiste la Kokuto Yoru, así como tu relación con Date y cómo demonios pudiste manipular tu Qi-dijo seriamente haciendo que un ambiente tenso se esparciera por el lugar

Naruto alzó el rostro pero la sombra de su cabello ocultaba su mirada, dejando ver una neutral expresión

-lo siento tengo amnesia-dijo tranquilamente mientras le regalaba una gentil sonrisa pero...

-no lo creo, esa habilidad con la espada esos reflejos, si tuvieras amnesia no podrías hacerlos-dijo seria mente mientras se acercaba a la Kokuto Yoru la cual tenía un sello pegado en la unión de la hoja y el mango de esta, poso su mano sobre esta y dijo-es sencillo canalizar el Qi a las armas lo difícil esta en hacer que se combinen sin dañar el arma o lastimarse a uno mismo-

-mmm...-

-no importa que finjas-volvió a mencionar, pero naruto solo ladeo la cabeza confundido-'aca..acaso, dice la verdad, pero...'-

-lo ciento pero no miento-dijo confuso el joven quien veía a la peli plata sacar de entre sus ropas una pequeña esfera blanca

Apunto con su mano que sostenía la esfera a naruto, mientras la otra empezaba hacer sellos

Por otro lado al verla realizar los sellos, este se confundió ya que en todo el tiempo en que había estado con saeko y las demás nunca vio algo así, ni incluso con los que los atacaron-oye que a.. haces ...-pero justo cuando hablo callo inconsciente mientras los ojos de la peli blanca perdían su brillo y se oía a esta murmurar

-Jutsus Seishin-tekina kyu_ memori no sosa (Técnica; Esfera Mental-Manipulación de los Recuerdos)-dijo mientras la esfera desprendió una luz segadora

=mente de naruto=

En el subconsciente de nuestro desmemoriado héroe se podía ver a la pequeña kunoichi de cabello blanco

Esta solo podía ver un prado de flores amarillas y azules, pero un ligero sollozo detrás de ella llamo su atención, pero esta al voltearse quedo absorta

Debido a que había cambiado repentina el paisaje mental del rubio a un túnel iluminado por una luz rojiza y con una espesa sustancia que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas

-qué demonios, paso-se dijo a si misma mientras se volvía a voltear confirmando el lugar en donde se encontraba

=en otra parte del acaran tillado mental=

Justo atrás de la enorme reja se podía ver la enorme silueta de la billu y sus rojizos ojos brillantes

-vaya, vaya, vaya llegaron visitas-dijo la enorme silueta la cual se contrajo asta tomar una forma más humana-mmm, es una pequeña niña, corromperla y volverla adicta de mi carcelero, al punto que ella misma desee ser su incubadora personal, jajajaja-dijo con una tétrica voz mientras la sombra de la prisionera demoniaca crecía y salía de los gruesos barrotes, y esta tomaba una forma bestial

-meinu_kushina, ben aquí-dijo con cantarina voz, mientras de lo más profundo de su celda, apareció la pelirroja avanzando sobre sus cuatro extremidades, hasta colocarse alado de la kitsune, esta se sentó en la espalda de su sumisa ex_jinchuriki-recuerdas a cuantas de mis mascotas incubaron dentro de ti-dijo viendo a hacia su sombra-pues tus "hijitos" irán a jugar con una invitada-cuando dijo esto último de la sombra que se había formado afuera, le empezaba a formar protuberancias oscuras y empezaban a tomar forma humanoide y garras, de una piel oscura delineadas con una rojiza aura, carecían de ojos pero una enorme mandíbula abarcaba todo el rostro la cual dejaba escapar su baba-bien mis pequeños busque a la intrusa y diviértanse pero no la maten ya que con ella empezaremos-

Las criaturas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia las salidas de la enorme sala...

=con la peli blanca=

Esta avanzaba por los interminables túneles...

-vaya, esto es un laberinto, pero si su subconsciente es tan complicado...-hablaba para sí misma la kunoichi la cual no dejaba de avanzar-se supone que tenía que aparecer justo en frente de sus memorias pero, en su lugar aparecí en su subconsciente, según recuerdo si caí en el subconsciente significa quo o tiene muy bien entrenada mu mente y protege sus recuerdos o los intenta ocultar de sí mismo..., no eso es ridículo, para que alguien tenga tal maestría necesita años pero... puede que sea lo último-pensó en voz alta mientras seguía su caminar

Sin saberlo varias docenas de las criaturas liberadas por la kyubi la buscaban

La joven kunoichi avanzaba tranquilamente hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, esta volteo hacia el sonido solo para ver como de una de las muchas tuberías que sobresalían de la pared goteaba, sin mucho interés retomo su camino pero nuevamente ese sonido llego a sus oídos, pero a diferencia de la primera vez se oía mucho más cerca y repetidas veces, dando un giro hacia delante esta se posiciono en pose de batalla con dos kunais en mano lista para lo que sea que hubiera dentro del subconsciente de joven uzumaki

Cientos de gruñidos se escucharon y la peliblanca vio a esas extrañas criaturas acercarse, y justo cuando sus agresores estaban a unos metros esta rápidamente lanzo los dos kunais los cuales acertaron en su blanco, estos se encajaron en la cabeza de dos pero, para su asombro estos los traspasaron, y estando a unos pasos de las criaturas, esta lanzo un golpe cargado de su Qi rosado pero a diferencia de los kunais esta logro asestar en su golpe haciendo retroceder...

En sus inexpresivos rostros se podían ver sus hocicos escurrir una repulsiva baba morada la cual al tocar el suelo humedecido de la cantarilla mental, saco vapor mostrando su corrosividad, el que había sido golpeado y en el que se podía ver la marca de un golpe en el estómago gruño mientras todos detrás de él empezaban a inflar sus mejillas, mientras ella se preparaba para lo que fuera y tras un fuerte rugido todos lanzaron varios proyectiles de esa sustancia morada

Sin perder tiempo esta salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos, mientras seguían lanzando su ataque esta lanzo 2 kunais nuevamente pero esta vez tenían un brillo rosado, pero el que los comandaba detuvo los kunais los cuales se encajaron en su brazo el cual había usado como escudo

-pero que son esas cosas-se dijo así misma mientras veía como los kunais caían y la marca en el abdomen desaparecía, y este mostraba una sonrisa sádica, pero antes de que saliera del asombro sintió un ardor en su pierna izquierda solo para ver como en su protector de dicha pierna se estaba deshaciendo y calentando, rápidamente se lo quito, y empezó a correr y tras haber pasado unos segundos la criatura que los comandaba lanzo un gruñido como orden para que estos fueran tras ella

Los demás seres empezaron la cacería mientras este solo sonreía y veía a sus camaradas avanzar...

Goemon corría rápidamente evadiendo los peligrosos proyectiles lanzados por sus perseguidores, rápidamente tomo una esquina mientras sus perseguidores siguieran derecho, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar algo la tomo del tobillo haciendo que callera pesadamente al suelo y la empezó a jalar

Esta freno su jale con dos kunais que enterró en el suelo, pero sintió como algo más se enredaba a su otro pie y como este subía hasta la rodilla, mientras el jale continuaba con mucha más fuerza

La peli blanca soltó los dos kunais, mientras sentía su cuerpo ser arrastrado y levantada de las piernas, pero antes que moviera algún musculo, fue sujeta de sus muñecas por otros de esos seres...

Solo podía sentir como lentamente sus piernas eran separadas a pesar de su intento de evitarlo, al alzar la vista, con asombro vio cómo eran las colas de esas criaturas la cual sujetaban sus piernas, y de un tajo corto con sus garras el cuello de la peli blanca la cual exploto en una nube de humo rosado ocasionando que las criaturas rugieran de enojo...

En otra parte del alcantarillado se podía ver a nuestra joven kunoichi viendo por una esquina a un grupo de vestía buscándola, lentamente saco unos kunas lista para atacar mientras empezaba a canalizar su Qi en una mayor cantidad para poder herirlos

Pero cuando los iba a lanzar estos ya no estaban, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sin percatarse de como por arriba dos de sus perseguidores pasaban y entre el agua dos sombras se deslizaban como vivoras, estos se pusieron atrás de ella

la peliblanca estaba atenta por si una de las esquinas en las que miraba se asomaba alguno..., pero al sentir una respiración en su nuca esta se detuvo mientras sentía como una viscosa lengua pasaba por su mejilla al alzar la vista vio el rostro de uno de esas cosas el cual sonreía y veía como su lengua salía burlonamente, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo fue sujeta de brazos y piernas por las colas de este, dejándola a merced de los demás, desesperada empezó a forcejear inútilmente mientras sentía como su fuerzas la abandonan posiblemente por algún defecto de la criatura...

Esta podía sentir como como las garras de los demás recorrían cada centímetro de ella, por dentro y fuera de su ropa, mientras se esforzaba para no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, así como las viscosas lenguas que recorrían cada milímetro de su blanca y pulcra piel...

-'debo de concentrarme ya antes había pasado por esto y salí victoriosa'-pensaba la peli blanca mientras las sensaciones que experimentaba se volvían mas bruscas, intensas y unos violentos estamos empezaba a sentir por todo su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes intentando controlar aquellas contracciones involuntarias-'concéntrate'- pero al sentir como una gruesa lengua buscaba la forma de entrar en su boca, esta se estremeció y en un descuido esta se deslizo dentro de ella, haciendo que Goemon abriera los ojos espantada los cuales dejaron escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras

Tras un largo rato el de tal martirio y sensaciones experimentadas podía sentir todo su cuerpo debilitado y humedecido por su sudor y la baba de las lenguas así como una humedad en su entre pierna, esta seguía suspendida por las colas de las criaturas mientras sus jadeos por cansancio inundaban cada rincón de pasillo/alcantarillado, intentando recuperar la cordura por la cesión a la que fue sometida así como esta se detuvo abruptamente antes de que llegara al fuerte orgasmo que se le avecinaba y cual se le negó

Las criaturas solo veían a su víctima con una sonrisa torcida, pero al ver como esta se empezaba a tranquilizar volvieron al ataque, lo cual ocasiono que esta soltara un gemido agudo el cual fue silenciado por la lengua de alguno de estos-'no.. no... Mas... si esto.. sigue así...'- la peli blanca podía sentir las lenguas nuevamente sobre su aun sensible piel, también podía sentir como jugaban con sus pequeños senos y sus pezones los cuales estaban duros, igual podía sentir como delineaban sobre la delgada y mojada tela trasparentada por la humedad, que protegía su pureza la cual había sido evitad en la anterior sesión, alunas lenguas ejercían una presión sobre su entrada posterior, lo cual ocasionaba que se estremeciera-'NO..., ALLÍ NO'-grito mentalmente, mientras involuntariamente esta se mojaba aún más y lentamente empezaba a entregarse al placer abriendo aún más de lo que ya estaban sus piernas buscando aumentar su placer...

=área desconocida/ mente de naruto=

En un lugar lejano del improvisado cuarto de torturas de las vestías, se podía oír la respiración que provenía de un enorme habitación en la cual solo se veía una infinita oscuridad, cerca de allí se podía ver un pequeño grupo de las criaturas hibridas las cuales seguían buscando a la joven y ya sometida peli blanca...

Estos seguían recorriendo el pasadizo de las cloacas mentales de naruto, hasta que estos encontraron con esa habitación oscura, pero justo cuando estos iban a entrar en dicha habitación, un aullido lejano llego a sus oídos y estos voltearon a hacia la dirección de donde provenía el aullido

Estos se empezaban a alejar del lugar pero algo los detuvo, estos se pusieron en posición de ataque listos para echarse encima a su presa...

De la entrada de la habitación oscurecida se podía ver un par de enormes ojos rojos los cuales miraban fijamente a los híbridos zorrunos, el más cercano se lanzó sobre el dueño de los ojos pero estos desaparecieron junto con este en las profundidades de la oscuridad...

Un fuerte rugido salió de aquel lugar junto con chillidos del hibrido, pero tras un breve silencio el cuerpo muerto y despedazado fue lanzado asía afuera, este le faltaba las piernas y parte del brazo izquierdo, su rostro tenía dos cortes los cuales destrozaron el rostro...

Las demás bestias veían inexpresivas a su camarada despedazado y nuevamente los ojos rojizos se mostraban en la oscuridad, mientras estos no sabían si escapar o atacar, lamentablemente no pudieron decidir ya que desde la oscura habitación se lanzó una enorme criatura con cuerno y unos ojos rojizos, cada uno fue destazado por unas poderosas mandíbulas, las cuales cortaban la piel y carne como la hoja de un cuchillo al rojo vivo obre mantequilla

Y en 2 segundos se podía ver como ese pabellón cubierto de sangre, en el agua se podía ver trozos de carne y una que otra garra flotando, en las paredes enormes manchas de sangre así como siluetas de las bestias conformadas por ellos mismos así como en el techo y en medio de la grotesca escena un enorme bulto oscuro el cual desprendía una aura rojiza

En las paredes se podía ver reflejada su silueta, permitiendo ver unas enormes fauces y unos cuernos, así como unos gruesos brazos y una puntiaguda cola la cual se movía inquieta...

A lo lejos resonaba el eco de los gemidos de la peli blanca, los cuales llegaban hasta aquel remoto lugar, el enorme ser empezó a seguir los jadeos mientras sus ojos rojos pasaban a unos completamente verdes, mientras su aura cambiaba de color a juego de los ojos y en un parpadeo este empezó a correr a una enorme velocidad...

Continuara

* * *

><p>Este capítulo fue patrocinado por la palabra mientras y por la fundación liberemos a las lolis del maltrato :)<p>

Lamento las molestias pero….

mmmm…

no.. no tengo con que excusarme por no haberlo subido…

comente…


End file.
